Instinct
by Izabel65
Summary: Rick,Kate et leur fils passent d'agréables vacances,seulement un animal s'échappe lors de son transport. Leur rencontre ne va pas être sans conséquences.Les blessures infligées à Rick et à son fils sont beaucoup banales que de simples coups de griffes. Leur regard sur le monde va bientôt changer. Helen Magnus et son équipe viennent les chercher au loft et les amènent au sanctuaire.
1. Fuite

**Ceci est une remise en ligne de ma fiction, suite à une mauvais manipulation j'ai effacé la première publication. **

_**Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris des fanfictions, je me lance dans un crossover entre Castle et Sanctuary. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si dans ce premier chapitre que j'appellerais de "mise en route" les personnages de Castle sont absents. Ils seront là au prochain chapitre. Il y aura principalement Rick, Kate et un autre de mon invention...**_

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture et j'attends vos réactions avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'impatience.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Sanctuaire, mardi 20h35.<strong>

Installée à son bureau, Helen Magnus buvait tranquillement son thé, lorsque le visage d'Henry apparut sur son écran.

- Magnus, nous avons un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

- J'ai perdu tout contact avec le convoi. Will et Kate ne répondent pas et la localisation par satellite ne fonctionne plus.

- Où étaient-ils lors du dernier contact ?

- Ils traversaient les Appalaches ils étaient à moins de cent kilomètres du Mont Pocono.

- Et le phénomène qu'ils acheminaient ? Elle avait posé la question tout en connaissant par avance la réponse.

- Rien, sa puce émettrice n'envoie aucun signal.

- Que Bigfoot vous aide à préparer l'hélicoptère et tout le matériel pour une recherche en forêt. Nous partons dès que tout est prêt.

- Vous croyez qu'ils se sont fait attaquer ?

- Je n'en sais rien Henry. Mais notre priorité reste la récupération du phénomène.

- Bien.

Elle put voir son air inquiet avant qu'il disparaisse de l'écran. Il se faisait du souci pour Will et Kate. Elle aussi, naturellement, elle eut un geste d'humeur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un petit grain de sable vienne enrailler la machine quand, pour une fois, tout allait bien!

Elle se prépara et se rendit sur le toit pour réfléchir. Elle savait qu'un certain Dr Hanz Liebermann, ancien membre de la Kabale, recherchait lui aussi un spécimen d'Homo pantherinae. Il menait des expériences sur la génétique et le croisement des espèces. Dans quel but ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire mais le seul fait qu'il faisait partie de cette organisation, qui lui avait prit sa fille, ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un appel de Bigfoot.

- Nous sommes prêts à partir Dr Magnus.

- Parfait, j'arrive.

**Les Appalaches, une heure plus tôt. **

- Kate, laisse-moi te remplacer.

- C'est bon, je peux encore conduire un moment.

- Ça fait déjà plus de six heures ! En plus sur une route de montagne qui te demande beaucoup d'attention.

- Ok Dr Zimmerman, je m'arrête dès que je peux. Comment va notre passager ? Je ne l'entends plus.

Will se retourna et ouvrit un petit panneau aménagé dans la paroi de séparation. Le phénomène feula et souffla quand il le vit mais resta couché. Le calmant qu'il lui avait administré faisait son effet il était plus calme.

- Ça va, il est couché.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Magnus ne l'a pas transporté dans la soute de l'avion !

- Ces gros chats ont le mal de l'air elle ne pouvait pas le garder sous sédatifs tout le voyage, dangereux. De plus il n'aurait pas supporté le froid. Derrière c'est une vrai fournaise. J'ai monté le thermostat du chauffage à 32°C.

- Pourtant pour quinze petites heures. Elle et Henry auraient pu trouver une solution. Nous ça fait trois jours que l'on est sur la route !

- ATTENTION !

Un arbre venait de s'abattre sur la route leur barrant le passage. Kate freina et braqua, un peu trop brutalement, pour éviter le tronc. Leur camion finit sur le bas côté, stoppé par un arbre.

Heureusement aucun des deux ne fut blessé. Tout en détachant leur ceinture, ils se saisirent de leurs armes. Trop tard, leurs ennemis furent plus rapides.

Les portières s'ouvrirent brusquement et ils eurent à peine le temps de voir les canons des pistolets, que des fléchettes hypodermique se fichaient dans leur cou. Ils perdirent connaissance presque instantanément.

- Ils sont neutralisés !

- Parfait. Envoyez l'IEM.

Un des hommes se dirigea vers un 4x4 caché dans le bois. Il ouvrit l'arrière, un appareil avec une petite antenne parabolique s'y trouvait. Il effectua quelques réglages et appuya sur le bouton marche. L'onde de choc passa inaperçu. Il vérifia que son équipement, qui était protégé, fonctionnait encore. Tout était en ordre, parfait.

- C'est fait, tout leur matériel électronique est maintenant hors d'usage.

- Bien. Maintenant allons prendre ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Et faites attention !

- Un jeu d'enfant pour une fois, lança un de ses hommes.

- Oui. Allez ! Au boulot ! Sortez la marchandise et prenez en soin, elle est extrêmement précieuse.

Il leurs fut facile de fracturer la serrure. Le véhicule étant des plus banal. Magnus avait misé sur la discrétion. Les deux hommes qui effectuaient l'opération, se prirent les portes en plein visage lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Tous fut pris de court lorsque ce qui ressemblait à une panthère, mais ayant la taille impressionnante d'un tigre, bondit parmi eux. Elle poussait des feulements menaçants. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis détala vers la forêt. Deux hommes réagirent enfin et lui tirèrent dessus.

- Arrêtez espèces d'abrutis ! Le docteur le veut vivant ! Nous devons le retrouver !

- Et pour eux, demanda son second en montrant les deux corps inertes.

- On s'en fout, ils ne nous intéressent pas. Allez en route ! Et prenez les armes tranquillisantes cette fois ! Vous deux, prenez les véhicules et retournaient à notre campement.

- A vos ordres !

Le reste des hommes se mit en chasse du phénomène. Leur chef menaça les deux tireurs des pires représailles en voyant les tâches de sang sur le sol.

Kate et Wil restèrent inconscient deux bonnes heures. Kate revint à elle la première. Elle vérifia que Wil était toujours en vie. Prit un lampe torche dans la boîte à gants et sortit du véhicule.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière et inspecta l'intérieur du camion. Rien la cage était ouverte et le « gros matou » s'était envolé. Elle poussa violemment une des portes qui rebondit contre le montant. Elle était en colère, furieuse de s'être faite avoir, comme une débutante.

Elle devait prévenir Magnus, elle prit son émetteur, aucun signal, même pas un grésillement. Elle essaya avec son téléphone, elle n'eut pas plus de succès. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son état de frustration, elle claqua de nouveau la porte tordue.

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à cette porte. Elle n'y est pour rien.

- Nous aurions dû….**non !** **J'aurais dû prévoir ce genre de problème !**

- Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Même Magnus a pensé qu'un transfert dans un véhicule banalisé assurerait la sécurité du convoi.

- Une idée sur nos agresseurs ?

- Aucune pour l'instant. Et le phénomène ?

- Parti. Seulement je ne sais pas s'il s'est enfui ou si ces hommes l'ont emmené.

- J'ai essayé de joindre Henry mais mes appareils sont HS.

- Les miens aussi. Cela vaut aussi pour le scanner de repérage de la puce ?

- Oui. Fouillons les environs, nous trouverons peut-être des indices.

- Bonne idée. Connaissant Magnus, elle et les autres doivent déjà être en train de nous chercher. Autant mettre notre temps libre à profit.

**A bord de l'hélicoptère, une demi-heure plus tard. **

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, lança Henry dans son micro.

- Vous les avez repérés ?

- Oui et non…. Ne me regarde pas comme ça toi ! Dit-il à Bigfoot. En fait il y a quelques heures, au moment même de la perte de contact, sur le trajet emprunté par le camion, il y a eu une impulsion électromagnétique.

- Ce qui explique la perte des signaux et des communications.

- Oui, l'onde n'a pas dépassé les 30 mètres d'amplitude mais elle a suffi. Je vous envoie les coordonnées sur votre écran…voilà.

- C'est bon, nous y seront dans moins d'une heure.

**Complexe sous-terrain, Nouveau Mexique, dix heures plus tard. Mercredi 8h00**

**- Vous êtes des incapables ! Trop bêtes pour suivre un plan pourtant simple !**

Le Dr Liebermann était au-delà de la colère. Il avait écouté sans rien dire le rapport de son chef d'expédition. Puis, il avait laissé éclater sa rage. Il se calma tout aussi rapidement. Il s'approcha de l'homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Vous savez Alberto, je me demande si vous avez parfaitement saisi la portée de mes recherches ?

- Naturellement Docteur. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, la cage s'est….

- Oui bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'elle s'ouvrirait sous le choc. Sa voix était redevenue douce. Venez, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Je vais vous montrer le résultat d'une partie de mes recherches. Vous comprendrez qu'il est important de retrouver ce spécimen au plus vite.

Alberto n'eut pas le choix et suivit le docteur. Le ton de sa voix l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il y avait perçu une menace à peine voilée. Pourtant ce qu'il effrayait le plus était de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, cachés derrière des lunettes aux verres fumés. Liebermann était 'albinos' et cela l'obligeait à protéger ses yeux sensibles de la lumière crue des néons du complexe.

Ils étaient appuyés contre une rambarde entourant un bassin. Le docteur claqua des doigts et aussitôt un homme arriva avec un seau, qu'il prit. Liebermann déversa le contenu dans l'eau. Aussitôt elle fut agitée de remous et Alberto déglutit avec difficulté quand il vit les 'choses' qui se précipitèrent sur les morceaux de poissons.

Le docteur s'adressa à lui, avec un sourire de fierté.

- Voici les premiers spécimens de mon armée aquatique. Il rit en voyant l'expression de frayeur et de dégoût de son subordonné. Dites vous que ce ne sont que des hommes génétiquement modifiés. Un parfait hybride Homme- requin ! Ce qui le rend particulièrement agressif tout en restant intelligent donc, capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Et surtout il est particulièrement obéissant.

- C'est…stupéfiant, il aurait bien dit abominable mais se retint.

- Oui en effet. **Mais ce qui est vraiment stupéfiant c'est votre bêtise ! Adieu Alberto !**

Un hurlement de terreur retentit dans toute la salle quand Alberto bascula dans le bassin. La partie de la barrière où il prenait appui ayant basculée brusquement. Liebermann le regarda se débattre en vain dans le bassin. Puis, disparaître dans un remous de bulles alors que l'eau prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du docteur.

- Bon appétit mes enfants, dit-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse aux créatures.

Il se retourna vers les gardes qui tenaient fermement les deux hommes qui avaient blessé le phénomène.

**- Jetez les dans le bassin !**

Les deux hommes hurlèrent, se débattirent, implorèrent sa clémence vainement. Deux minutes plus tard s'en était également fini d'eux. La barrière remonta comme par miracle.

Le second d'Alberto sentait le courage l'abandonner alors que le Dr Liebermann venait vers lui.

- Robertson, n'est-ca pas ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Et bien vous venez d'avoir une promotion. Employez les moyens que vous voudrez mais retrouverez-moi cette animal !

- A vos ordres !

- Et pour votre santé je vous conseille de ne pas revenir les mains vides.


	2. L'attaque

**Voici une petite suite avec l'apparition de Rick et Kate...ainsi que d'une autre personne.**

**_Pour répondre aux MP que j'ai reçus me disant que j'avais fait une erreur. Rassurez-vous pour ceux qui on lu le premier chapitre, je ne me suis pas trompée, il s'agit bien d'une fiction avec les personnages de Castle, enfin Rick et Kate. Les personnages de Sanctuary sont là pour donner un sens à cette histoire. C'est donc un crossover me direz-vous, et bien je vous répondrez que oui. Mais ff a obstinément refusé de me classer cette fiction en catégorie Castle en priorité lorsque j'ai voulu la remettre en ligne. C'est pourquoi elle est simplement en partie Castle. _**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Deux jours plus tard, un chalet, forêt du Mt Pocono. Vendredi 12h45<strong>

Castle surveillait les hamburgers qui cuisaient sur le barbecue tout en observant Kate qui jouait au ballon avec Alexandre, leur fils âgé de deux ans et demi maintenant. Ils avaient pris leurs vacances et étaient venus se perdre dans ce chalet au milieu des bois.

Il se mit à rire lorsque le ballon, lancé un peu trop fort par Kate, dépassa Alexandre et que ce dernier regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils et en criant.

- Pas bien !

- C'est bientôt prêt, à table !

- On arrive Rick. Alex, va chercher ton ballon et après on va manger.

- Viii ! Il partit en courant.

Elle regarda son fils disparaître derrière les buissons où le ballon avait roulé. Elle détourna les yeux et observa Rick qui servait les hamburgers. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Les romans de Nikki Heat avaient toujours autant de succès et Rick la suivait toujours dans ses enquêtes.

- Alex, viens, dépêche-toi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers les buissons.

- 'tend ! Y a une grosse bête ! Elle a bobo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu…Oh mon Dieu ! Alex ne bouge plus !

Kate resta figée quelques secondes en voyant ce qu'elle prit pour un puma, tapi sous l'arbuste. Elle se précipita pour attraper son fils. Trop tard, le petit venait de s'approcher pour caresser le « gros chat » qui avait bobo. On distinguait du sang séché sur ses poils au niveau de son épaule. L'animal lui donna un coup de patte, prenant certainement son geste pour une menace.

Cela laissa des estafilades parfaitement parallèles sur le bras du garçon qui se mit aussitôt à hurler et à pleurer. Kate prit son fils dans ses bras en criant son nom. Tous ces mouvements brusques et ces cris agacèrent encore plus l'animal qui sortit d'entre les buissons. Il fit quelques pas, se retourna et se tapit, prêt à bondir.

Beckett était pétrifiée, incapable du moindre geste. Impressionnée par la taille hors normes de l'animal. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Le puma la fixait, toujours immobile.

Castle avait fait aussi vite que possible pour les rejoindre quand il avait entendu les cris d'Alexandre et de sa mère. Ce silence soudain l'angoissa, il ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Kate ! Alex ! Répondez-moi ! Que…Oh merde !

Son arrivée attira l'attention de la bête qui se mit à feuler contre lui, soufflant pour l'intimider. Cependant les gémissements du petit reportèrent son attention sur lui et sa mère.

Castle vit les pattes avant de l'animal s'agiter. Elle allait attaquer. Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, au moment même où elle bondissait vers elles, il se jeta en travers de sa trajectoire.

- Fuis !

C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que l'animal de le renverse et le bloque au sol. Il entendit les pas précipités de Kate. Il était soulagé, elle avait réagi. Il essaya vainement de se protéger en tentant de repousser les pattes de l'animal. Il cria de douleur lorsqu'il lui lacéra le torse à plusieurs reprises.

Il voulut repousser le puma, mais il faiblissait de plus en plus, sa vue se brouillait déjà. Il saignait abondamment. Etrangement la bête ne tenta pas de le mordre. D'ailleurs elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de le maintenir au sol. Tout à coup l'animal releva sa tête et huma l'air. Chose incroyable, il le laissa et s'enfuit dans le bois. Castle perdit connaissance au même moment.

Kate qui avait réagi par automatisme au cri de Rick, courut jusqu'au chalet et s'y barricada. Elle était proche de la crise de panique. Complètement perdue. Même devant le pire des criminels, elle aurait eu moins peur. Ce moment d'incertitude ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles lui parurent interminables.

Le chalet était équipé d'une radio. Tout en rassurant son fils, elle réussit en prendre contact avec les gardes forestiers. Le policier en elle l'aida à exposer les faits de manière aussi concise que possible. Le garde lui assura que les secours seraient là dans moins de vingt minutes. Elle coupa la communication et d'un pas mal assuré s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lieu de l'attaque.

Elle hésita, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Au pire certainement. A cette idée les larmes affluèrent. Elle inspira un grand coup et osa enfin regarder. Elle vit la masse rousse parsemé de tâches blanches de l'animal disparaître dans la forêt. Elle porta alors son regard sur Richard. Il ne bougeait plus. Son cœur se serra, elle devait savoir. Alex toujours cramponné à son coup, elle décida d'aller voir.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est une main tremblante qui chercha la carotide de Rick. Il y avait un pouls, faible mais régulier. Vivant, il était vivant.

**Dans l'hôpital le plus proche, trois heures plus tard**

Castle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, fût le visage de Kate qui lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Ale…Alexandre ?

- Il va bien. Il est là dans le fauteuil, il dort. Comment tu te sens ?

- Vaseux, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton…mais je n'ai pas mal.

- C'est que la morphine fait effet. Ce…. Ce que tu as fait…. _Elle éclata en sanglots_.

- Ça va aller. Je suis toujours là. _Il lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre._

- J'ai eu si peur…. Peur de t'avoir perdu._ Elle baissa la tête._

- Kate, il faut plus qu'un gros chat pour me mettre à terre.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire timide et essuya ses larmes.

- Voilà, c'est mieux…. Viens plus près, oui comme ça c'est parfait. Je t'aime Katherine Beckett Rodgers

- Je t'aime aussi Richard Alexander Rodgers…. Mais ne me refais jamais une telle peur ou je….

Il l'a fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut d'une extrême tendresse. Jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il avait eu peur lui aussi. Le genre de peur qui peut parfois vous paralyser. Pas pour lui non, mais pour eux.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra. Elle était petite, légèrement boulotte avec de longs cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau élastique rose, orné de petites coccinelles. Elle se planta au pied du lit, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Johnson. Puisque j'ai la chance d'avoir à faire au célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, cela va me simplifier la tâche. Je crois savoir que vous avez fait de nombreuses recherches médicales pour l'un de vos romans. Je vais pouvoir faire court et me passer d'explications barbantes !

Pour une fois Castle ne trouva aucune répartie. Il regarda Kate qui cachait avec peine son envie de rire.

- Dites moi, vous êtes toujours aussi énergique ?

- Il le faut bien !

- L'effet positif de votre serre-tête sans doute ?

- Ah ça ? Non, c'est mon porte bonheur, un cadeau d'une petite patiente. Guère plus vieille que votre fils. Bon, assez parlé pour ne rien dire ! Mis à part le fait de flotter un peu, pas de troubles particuliers ?

- Non, je peux dire que je vais bien.

- Parfait. Vous pourrez nous quitter demain. Nous vous avons vaccinés tous les deux contre la rage au cas où.

- Et nos blessures ?

- Pour votre fils, les griffures ne sont pas trop profondes. Pour vous, certaines ont nécessitées des points de suture. Mais elles sont nettes et propres. Je vous ai mis sous antibiotiques à spectre large en prévention. En tout cas vous allez faire la Une de tous les journaux de la région ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça !_ Il prit un air désespéré._

Kate ne put se retenir et son rire éclata dans la chambre, d'autant plus fort que son stress l'avait quitté. Le docteur Johnson l'imita au grand damne de Castle qui bien sûr râla ce qui accentua leur crise de fou-rire.

**Le sanctuaire. Samedi 18h25. **

Wil entra dans le bureau de Magnus. Installée sur son canapé, elle étudiait différents rapports que les hommes et phénomènes, qui travaillaient pour le réseau des sanctuaires, lui avaient envoyés.

- Des nouvelles sur l'homo 'panthétruc', enfin le gros chat ?

- Non, toujours rien. Vous pouvez le nommer 'l'Homme-félin'.

- Ok, donc rien sur cet homme-félin. Et pour ce qui est des hommes qui nous ont attaqués ?

- Là par contre nous avons des précisions. Il s'agirait des hommes de mains du Dr Hanz Liebermann. Un ancien chercheur de la Kabale.

- Et pourquoi il s'intéresse au phénomène ?

- Pour le peu que je sais, il faisait des recherches sur la génétique et la possibilité de créer des êtres hybrides en mélangeant l'ADN humain et celui d'animaux. Ces derniers étant sélectionnés pour leur aptitude particulière.

- C'est possible un truc pareil ? Il s'assit d'un air las dans le fauteuil. Désolé, ma question est idiote. Ça fait deux ans que je suis avec vous plus rien ne devrait me surprendre, mais là ! J'avoue que ça me dépasse. Et tout ça dans quel but ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux faire que des supputations. Mais rien de bon, j'en ai peur. S'il arrive à mettre la main sur l'homo pantherinae, il va faire un véritable bond en avant dans ses recherches. Puisque ce phénomène est naturellement hybride.

- Que savez-vous sur ces phé….

- J'ai des infos ! Lança Henry en entra dans le bureau. Il tendit sa tablette PC à Magnus.

- Sur le phénomène ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- On peut dire ça…. Non, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Faisant taire toute remarque. Hier en début d'après midi, un couple et leur petit garçon de deux ans et demi se sont fait attaquer par ce qu'il semblait être un puma d'une taille exceptionnelle. D'après les articles de la presse locale. Cela c'est passé dans les environ du Mt Pocono.

- Si loin ! Mais c'est à plus de cent kilomètres du lieu de l'attaque !

- Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire Will. Sous sa forme animale, l'homme félin peut parcourir de très grandes distances. Même blessé. Par contre ce qui est étrange c'est son attaque contre ce couple et leur enfant.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Les gardes forestiers ont aussitôt mis le secteur en quarantaine et organisé des recherches. Toujours d'après les journaux, un groupe de chasseurs auraient tué l'animal qui serait tombé dans un torrent. Faisant disparaître son cadavre.

- Les hommes de Liebermann ? Demanda Kate qui, voyant Henry courir vers le bureau, l'avait suivi ainsi que Bigfoot.

- Très certainement.

- Je vais aménager la fourgonnette en ambulance. Dit Bigfoot d'une voix égale.

- Bonne idée, Kate vous voulez bien l'aider ?

- Bien sûr….mais pourquoi ?

- Nous allons voir ce couple, précisa Magnus. Il est dit dans cet article, elle montra ce dernier affiché à l'écran, que l'homme et l'enfant on été blessés. Nous devons les ramener au sanctuaire. Nous savons très peu de choses sur ces hommes félins notamment les conséquences des blessures qu'ils infligent. Maintenant il faut trouver le nom de ces personnes. Ça n'est mentionné nulle part.

- Comme je me doutais de votre réaction, j'ai déjà pris les renseignements. Il s'agit de Richard Castle et de sa femme Kate Beckett et de leur fils Alexandre.

- L'écrivain ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Qui ne le connait pas, ou du moins ses romans. Son partenariat avec le département de police de New York est plus que bénéfique. Il les aide vraiment.

- Et bien cette fois je crois que c'est lui qui va avoir besoin d'aide.

- Nous partons demain matin à la première heure. Bonne nuit.

- Ça vaut aussi pour vous Magnus. Ajouta Will.

- Je dois faire quelques recherches complémentaires.

Une fois seule elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait lu beaucoup de légendes sur les hommes félins. Mais une en particulier l'intéressait.


	3. Une question de confiance

**Voici une suite où certains changement s'opèrent déjà...reste à savoir pourquoi?**

**La présence des personnages de Sanctuary et de Castle varie en fonction de leur implication pour chaque chapitre. Donc pas de panique si vous ne trouvez pas Castle ou Beckett assez présent. Dans celui-là rassurez-vous ils sont bien présent et dans le prochain aussi.**

**Merci de lire mon histoire, lire vos commentaires me serait agréable également.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Complexe sous-terrain, Nouveau Mexique 20h10.<strong>

_Liebermann attendait avec impatience que la porte du monte charge s'ouvre. Robertson et ses hommes revenaient avec l'homo-pantherinae. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir l'étudier. Il mettait tant d'espoir dans ce spécimen. S'il réussissait il aurait bientôt une armée de guerriers surpuissants. _

_La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Robertson sortit le premier, suivi par deux de ses hommes qui poussaient un caisson réfrigéré contenant le corps de l'homme-félin. _

- Amenez-le immédiatement dans le laboratoire.

- A vos ordres !

- J'aurai préféré l'avoir vivant Robertson.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix Monsieur. Sa blessure l'ayant rendu agressif, il s'apprêtait à….

- Ça ira…. Je vous avez demandé de ne pas revenir les mains vides. Tâche dont vous vous êtes parfaitement acquittée. Et puis on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Docteur ?

- Non, vous pouvez disposer.

_Robertson partit sans attendre, heureux d'être toujours en vie. Il avait réussi sa mission, c'était ça l'important._

_Liebermann se rendit d'un pas vif au laboratoire. Les deux hommes avaient déjà déposé l'homme félin sur la table d'examen. Ils le laissèrent seul. Il s'avança vers la table et tourna autour. Admirant le spécimen qui s'y trouvé. Il avait beau connaître leur faculté de transformation, il était malgré tout impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en observait un sous son apparence humanoïde. _

_Il était magnifique, admirablement proportionné. Les muscles étaient longs et fin, parfaitement dessiné. Cela lui conférait puissance et souplesse. Son corps faisait penser à celui d'un humain à cela près qu'il était recouvert d'un pelage à poils ras. Il le caressa machinalement et fut surpris par la finesse et la douceur de ceux-ci. Il continua son inspection externe. Ses yeux avaient la forme de ceux d'un chat, son nez avait une forme triangulaire et deux lèvres très fines formant un simple trait. _

_Il se prépara et commença la dissection du phénomène. Cela allait lui prendre des heures pour faire tous les prélèvements, mais il avait le temps. Il pouvait se montrer particulièrement patient quand il le fallait. Il eut un sourire fugace en pensant que pour une fois la grande Helen Magnus s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu._

_**Appartement de Castle, New York. Dimanche 2h00.**_

_Kate, assise sur le bord du lit d'Alexandre, essayait en vain de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le petit refusait obstinément de la laisser faire. Tapant même sa mère pour l'empêcher de l'attraper. Pourtant il pleurait et il criait qu'il avait bobo à son bras. Kate ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait l'impression qu'Alex ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle se sentit désemparée._

_C'est alors que Rick entra dans la chambre d'une démarche mal assurée, grimaçant de douleur, une main sur la poitrine. Ses blessures le faisant souffrir lui aussi. Sans un mot il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et tendit les bras pour prendre Alex. _

_Son fils s'y précipita, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il se calma instantanément et ses pleurs diminuèrent. Il se mit à le bercer doucement en lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes._

_Kate était stupéfaite, elle n'en revenait pas. Son fils l'avait repoussée alors qu'il était malade et avait accepté son père sans hésitation. Alors que dans ces cas là, il préférait toujours les bras de sa mère pour le réconforter. Etrangement son cœur de mère se serra, elle se sentait inutile. _

_Elle se fustigea mentalement, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pendant quelques secondes elle avait été jalouse de la préférence de son fils pour Rick. Elle se traita d'imbécile, l'important était qu'il semblait apaisé. Elle les observa et sourit. Alex dormait maintenant. Rick releva la tête, leur regard se croisa._

- Va te recoucher, je vais rester avec lui. _Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas le réveiller._

- Tu es sûr ? Alex disait qu'il avait mal au bras et apparemment tu souffres aussi.

- Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai vérifié mes blessures avant de venir. Tout est normal mais elles me brûlent. Je pense qu'il doit en être de même pour lui.

- Très bien, _elle se résigna à faire comme il disait._

- Mais avant apporte-moi une couverture supplémentaire. J'ai un peu froid.

- Froid ? Nous sommes en plein mois d'aout.

- Je dois avoir un peu de fièvre, rien de méchant.

_Kate posa automatiquement sa main sur son front. Un peu ! Il était brûlant ! Elle fit de même avec Alex, il aussi était brûlant de fièvre. Elle se leva._

- Je reviens, en attendant couche-toi avec Alexandre.

_Castle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Et, avec des gestes lents à cause de la douleur occasionnée par ses blessures, il s'installa dans le petit lit, le petit toujours blottie contre lui. Il frissonna et il constata que son fils aussi avait froid. Il essaya de réfléchir à la cause de cette subite fièvre, mais il était vraiment trop fatigué. Ses idées s'embrouillées. Leurs plaies étaient propres et les antidouleurs avaient fait leur effet jusqu'à présent. Là c'était différent. _

_Kate revint enfin. Elle posa deux couvertures sur le lit et tendit un verre d'eau et deux comprimés à Rick._

- Avale ces cachets, ça devrait faire baisser ta température. _Elle lui montra une seringue_ dose. Tu veux bien faire prendre ce médicament à Alex ?

- Bien sûr, donne.

_Il se tourna vers leur enfant dont la tête reposée sur son épaule. Machinalement il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage. Puis il lui demanda doucement d'ouvrir la bouche. Somnolent, il obéit et avala par automatisme la pâte qu'il faisait glisser dans sa bouche. Il redonna le piston vide à Kate._

- Et voilà maman, on a pris nos médicaments.

- Tu es certain que ça ira ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète en les couvrant avec une couverture._

- Oui. Met la deuxième s'il te plait.

- C'est à ce point ? Je vais rester pour vous surveiller, je….

- Va te coucher. _Il montra le baby phone_. S'il y a un souci je t'appelle.

- D'accord _elle capitulait, il avait raison._

_**Dimanche 10h28.**_

_La limousine et la fourgonnette s'arrêtèrent devant leur immeuble. Helen Magnus s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule, se ravisa et s'adressa à Bigfoot._

- Allons dans le parking sous-terrain, cela sera plus discret. Vous devriez remonter la vitre de séparation. Kate Rodgers va suffisamment être perturbée. Inutile de l'angoisser un peu plus.

- En effet. Mais il faudra bien lui dire et surtout lui montrer.

- Nous verrons cela lorsque nous serons de retour à notre sanctuaire.

_Une fois le véhicule garé au plus près des ascenseurs Elle descendit du véhicule et retrouva Will qui l'attendait._

- Allons-y Will, je compte sur vous pour gérer la femme.

- Et pour Castle ?

- Je pense que sa curiosité l'emportera. Au pire nous avons nos armes paralysantes. Mais je préférerai qu'ils nous suivent de leur plein gré.

_Ils étaient à la porte. Magnus appuya sur la sonnette. Trois coups brefs. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kate. Tout laissait paraître un état d'agitation. Cheveux mal attachés, tee-shirt non repassé tombant sur un short d'homme. Mais il y avait aussi les yeux rougis et cet air inquiet sur son visage. Elle tenait le combiné du téléphone dans une main. Elle leur parla d'une voix rapide._

- Quoique vous ayez à me dire. Je n'ai pas le temps.

_Elle repoussa la porte et Magnus la bloqua. _

- Mme Rodgers nous sommes là pour votre fils et votre mari. _Elle profita de l'effet de surprise que cela provoqua chez elle pour entrer. _

- Je suis le Dr Helen Magnus et voici mon collègue le Dr Will Zimmerman.

- Je…. Vous savez ce qu'il leurs arrive ? Vous …. Vous êtes la pour ça ?

_Will s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras. Il avait senti la peur dans sa voix. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il parla d'une voix ferme mais rassurante._

- Nous sommes là pour eus, comme vient de vous le dire le Dr Magnus, oui. Où sont-ils.

- Dans... dans la salle de bain.

_Elle montra l'escalier, leur dit de prendre le couloir de droite et éclata en sanglot. Elle se laissa faire quand Will la serra contre lui._

_Magnus se précipita, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Il y avait une porte entre ouverte qui laissait s'échapper un nuage de vapeur. Elle l'ouvrit entièrement et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce la fit suffoquer. Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la cabine de douche où l'eau coulait. Les parois étaient embuées et ruisselaient de vapeur d'eau. _

_Une fois devant, elle regarda à l'intérieur, la porte coulissante étant ouverte. Elle les vit tous les deux. Castle était assis sous le jet brûlant de la douche, Son fils serré contre lui. Malgré la chaleur elle les voyait trembler de tous leurs membres._

_**Deux heures plus tôt.**_

_C'est le fait d'avoir froid qui le réveilla. Il avait d'abord essayé de se réchauffer en s'enveloppant entièrement dans les couvertures avec Alex. Lui aussi avait froid, il le savait, il pouvait le ressentir. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était comme ça. Il s'était réveillé mais restait silencieuse. Se blottissant toujours contre lui pour y chercher un peu de chaleur._

_Il toucha leurs fronts, plus de fièvre. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils aussi froid. Il était resté un long moment recroquevillé sur le lit. Berçant son fils pour le rassurer. Mais son état, enfin leur état empirait. Il leurs fallait absolument de la chaleur. C'est alors qu'il avait eu l'idée de la douche._

_Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'ils étaient sous le jet d'eau chaude. Pourtant ils avaient toujours froid. Kate les avait trouvé et avait été horrifiée. Elle avait voulu couper l'eau, mais il lui avait assuré qu'elle ne les brûlait pas. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, il lui avoua qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais qu'il devenait urgent de les faire hospitaliser. Ils avaient certainement dû être contaminés par le félin. _

_Quoique quelque chose, peut-être son instinct, lui disait que ce qui leur arrivait, dépassait les compétences médicales classiques. Une chose aussi l'inquiétait, par instant sa vue se voilait complètement et ses yeux devenaient plus sensibles à la lumière. _

_Il s'assurait qu'Alexandre allait bien lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement furtif à la limite de sa vision périphérique. Il tourna la tête et vit une femme brune qui les regardait en souriant. Les ambulanciers déjà ? Pourtant elle n'en avait pas la tenue. C'est d'une voix hachée à cause du froid qu'il demanda._

- Qui… êtes… vous ?

- Je m'appelle Helen Magnus, je suis médecin et je suis là pour vous aider.

- Co … comment ?

- Nous allons vous emmener. Nous avons un véhicule équipé pour votre transport.

- Vous… savez ce qu'il…nous arrive ?

- Non, pas exactement, _elle vit son air étonné._ Mais croyez-moi si je vous dis que je suis la seule personne qui puisse vraiment vous aider. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, _insista-t-elle._


	4. Un autre monde

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée au Sanctuaire et la découverte d'un autre monde pour Kate.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><em>Castle ne répondit pas. Il la scruta dans les yeux comme s'il voulait pénétrer ses pensées. Magnus n'avait jamais croisé un regard aussi perçant. Elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre.<em>

- Nous allons vous suivre…mais…à une condition, Kate vient aussi.

- Cela est prévu, votre femme fait aussi partie de nos invités.

- C'est à cause du félin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je vous en dirai plus quand nous serons arrivés. Pour l'instant il faut que vous sortiez de là et que vous vous changiez tous les deux.

- Bien, allez chercher Kate… s'il vous plait

- Je suis là Rick, _elle vint remplacer_ Magnus.

- Prend Alex_, il lui tendit leur fils qui aussitôt se mit à pleurer et à s'agripper à lui_. Ça suffit ! _Il cria,_ il s'arrêta tout de suite. Tu vas avec maman ! Et tu obéis ! _Puis d'une voix plus douce,_ tu reviendras avec moi après, c'est promis. Alors sois sage.

- Oui.

_Castle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui avait crié dessus comme ça. Il devait le faire. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est l'obéissance d'Alex. Il croisa le regard de Kate. Elle était encore plus perdue que lui. Et le rejet que son fils avait pour elle la faisait souffrir. Il les suivit des yeux alors qu'ils partaient. Il entendit Magnus lui conseiller de mettre des vêtements d'hiver à leur enfant._

_Il leva le bras et coupa l'eau. Il sortit lui aussi de la salle de bain, toujours grelottant. Lui aussi alla passer des vêtements chauds. Dix minutes plus tard ils sortaient tous par le garage._

_Castle monta le premier, se retourna, attrapa Alex et l'installa sur un des brancards. Il prit place sur l'autre. Sa femme voulut les suivre mais Kate la retint. _

- Je suis désolée Mme Rodgers mais vous ne pouvez pas monter avec eux.

- Mais je….

- Vous allez faire le voyage avec moi dans la limousine, _explique Will. Il montra les deux sacs de voyages_, et vos affaires aussi.

- Où allons-nous ? _Elle n'eut droit qu'à des sourires en guise de réponse._ Très bien, allons-y.

_Avant de suivre Zimmerman, elle jeta un dernier regard à Rick et à son fils et se força à sourire. Castle lui rendit son sourire. Son fils l'ignora. Magnus s'adressa à Castle._

- Cet espace est équipé d'une climatisation, _elle lui montra des boutons de contrôle_. Vous pourrez régler vous-mêmes une température qui vous convienne.

- Très bien et vous serez ?

- A l'avant, si vous avez le moindre problème il y a un interphone …

- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant son air dubitatif_.

- Je m'attendais à plus de questions de votre part, je suis un peu surprise.

- Je, _il frissonna_. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme pour l'instant. Nous verrons cela plus tard. _Il fit une grimace que l'on pouvait apparenter à un sourire_.

- En effet.

_Magnus referma les portes et monta à l'avant. Deux minutes plus tard, la limousine suivie par la fourgonnette, prenait la direction du sanctuaire._

_Castle régla le chauffage, et s'allongea sur le brancard. Alexandre, assis sur le sien, le regardait sans rien dire. Un petit signe de sa part et il vint se blottir contre lui. Grâce à la climatisation, ils se sentaient un peu mieux. Rick lui enleva son bonnet et son écharpe. _

_Depuis la veille, il se laissait porter par les évènements. Incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était pris au dépourvu. Son seul espoir reposait désormais sur les compétences de cette femme. Il essaya de réfléchir mais il était comme engourdi. Etait-ce dû à la douche ou à la chaleur de la cabine, mais la sensation d'avoir de la glace coulant dans ses veines s'estompait, ainsi que la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses plaies. Il baissa un peu le chauffage et finit par s'endormir._

_**Laboratoire sous-terrain, Nouveau Mexique. Dimanche 15h20**_

_Le Dr Hanz Liebermann appela Robertson. Il voulait savoir s'ils les avaient trouvés._

- Robertson, vous les avez ?

- Non Monsieur_, il entendit un cri de frustration_. Magnus et son équipe ont dû passer avant nous. Tout indique un départ précipité.

- Je vois…. _Il réfléchit un instant_. Envoyez deux hommes surveiller le Sanctuaire et revenez.

- Bien Monsieur.

_Liebermann se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il venait de se faire devancer par Magnus. Cette fois c'est elle qui remportait la manche. Il sourit malgré tout. Tout n'était pas perdu, eu contraire. Il prit la direction de son laboratoire. Il avait encore beaucoup d'analyses à faire. Bien sûr avoir l'homme et l'enfant lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche. Il trouverait bien un moyen pour les enlever à Magnus. Il était arrivé, il tira le tiroir où se trouvait le corps disséqué de l'homme-félin._

- Tu m'as tellement appris déjà. Mais, sans vouloir te vexer je pense en apprendre plus sur des spécimens vivants.

_- Il éclata de rire tout en se mettant au travail._

_**Le sanctuaire, Dimanche 17h00.**_

_Durant le trajet, Beckett avait essayé, en vain, de questionner Will sur l'endroit où ils allaient et sur le Dr Magnus. Il lui avait gentiment répondu que toutes ses questions auraient bientôt leurs réponses. Et lui avait assuré qu'effectivement Helen Magnus était la seul personne la plus apte à s'occuper de son fils et de son mari._

_Wil ne lui avait rien dit car il l'avait trouvée assez perturbée comme ça. Elle allait certainement avoir du mal à accepter « leur monde ». Non pas l'existence même des phénomènes, mais plutôt les conséquences que cela avaient sur les deux personnes qu'elle aimait. _

_La voiture s'était à peine arrêtée devant l'entrée que Kate bondit hors du véhicule. Elle fut impressionnée par la taille de la bâtisse. Elle frissonna, à la fois rassurée et inquiète. Ce manoir l'effrayait mais paradoxalement elle savait qu'ils y seraient en sécurité._

_Elle ne fit pas attention à Bigfoot qui descendait de la voiture car elle se précipita vers la fourgonnette qui venait de stopper à son tour. Elle ouvrit les portes d'autorités et grimpa à l'arrière malgré la chaleur qu'il y faisait. Rick n'avait pas réagit quand elle l'avait appelé. Elle s'approcha d'eux, soucieuse. Ils dormaient leur respiration, forte mais régulière la rassura. Elle sourit en voyant leur fils blottit dans ses bras. _

_Son côté maternelle reprit le pas, elle vérifia s'ils avaient encore de la température. Non, elle avait disparu et ils ne semblaient plus avoir froid non plus. Elle regarda le thermostat, 30 ° C, incroyable qu'ils supportent une telle chaleur. Surtout avec des vêtements d'hiver sur eux ! _

- Mme Rodgers ? Venez avec moi. Je vais vous faire visiter le manoir, que nous appelons le Sanctuaire. _Dit Will_.

- Mais, ils…

- Nous allons les amenées dans une pièce préparée pour eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons prendre soin d'eux. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard. _Ajouta Magnus qui était maintenant à ses côtés et examinait Rick et Alex_. Ils sont actuellement dans une phase de sommeil résultant de leur état. Tout est normal, _la rassura-t-elle immédiatement_. Ils ont besoin de repos pour l'instant.

- …. Vous allez les soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'ils ont ?

- Je sais ce qui leurs arrive oui….

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ! J'en suis sûre ! _S'emporta Kate devant la calme de Magnus et ses réponses laconiques._

- Calmez-vous, _intervint Will_. Venez avec moi maintenant. Je vais vous montrer exactement qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. _Il avait dit cela en regardant Magnus. _

- Bonne idée Will. Il faut nous faire confiance lieutenant, ils sont en sécurité ici. Vous comprendrez toute la portée que ce nom de Sanctuaire représente lorsque vous saurez. Termina-t-elle dans un sourire apaisant.

_Kate suivit Will, il lui fallait des réponses, elle ne supportait plus ces regards entendus et tous ces mystères. Pour l'instant aucun d'eux ne s'était montré hostile et Rick avait fait confiance à cette inconnue sans hésitation. Elle entra dans un ascenseur à la suite de Will._

- Détendez-vous Mme Rodgers, tout ira bien.

- Si vous le dites…. Et appelez-moi Kate, ça simplifiera nos échanges…Will. Vous êtes docteur en quoi ?

- Je suis psychiatre et j'ai travaillé comme profiler auprès du FBI et de la police.

- Et le Dr Magnus ?

- Elle a une spécialisation en cryptozoologie, xénobiologie et teratologie, également en maladie infectieuse. Et plus encore.

- Teratologie ? C'est quoi ça ?

_L'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter._

- Nous y sommes, suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre.

- Mais comprendre quoi à la fin ! Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ! _Cria-t-elle, hors d'elle._ Je veux des réponses !

- Venez dans ce cas. Sachez que nous sommes sur le point de quitter votre monde Kate

_Etait-ce le calme dont il faisait preuve qui la calma, ou cette curiosité qu'elle sentait monter en elle ? Les deux, certainement. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans une gigantesque salle circulaire, à plusieurs nivaux. Dans les murs an pierre il y avait, espacées de façon régulière, des parois en verre en forme d'arche. Beckett marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait perçu plusieurs mouvement derrières plusieurs d'entre elles. Elle sentit la main de Zimmerman prendre la sienne, elle le laissa faire. Il l'entraîna vers l'une des parois. _

_Beckett prit ça pour un immense aquarium, elle sursauta en poussant un cri en voyant la 'chose' qui nageait vers eux. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour définir son état. Ce qu'elle était en train de regarder, était au-delà de l'imagination. _

_Une sirène ! Une sirène l'observait et lui souriait ! Elle était tétanisée, il lui semblait que son corps était de plomb. Will sentit sa main devenir moite alors qu'elle serrait la sienne de toutes se forces._

- Je vous présente Sally, du moins c'est le nom qu'Henry et moi lui avons donné. Sally communique par télépathie.

- C'est… impossible. Je…

- Regardez, elle veut vous saluez, _dit-il en lui montrant la main de Sally plaquée contre la vitre._ Allez-y, posez votre main contre la sienne. Pour la première connexion, il faut un contact minimum.

- Mais…. Je … je ne suis pas télépathe. Comment je vais faire ?

- Pensez seulement à ce que vous voulez dire. Elle lira très bien vos pensées. Et vous comprendrez aussi très bien les siennes.

_A sa grande surprise, elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, s'avança et posa sa main comme Will lui avait dit de faire. Elle eut bientôt l'étrange sensation d'entendre parler dans sa tête. Elle fut aussi étonnée par le calme qui s'empara d'elle. Comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. _

- Bonjour Kate.

- Bon…bonjour Sally. Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment ?

- Will vient de me le donner. Vous êtes une personne surprenante Kate Rodgers.

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous.

- Oh non, pas sur votre aspect. Mais par votre caractère. Vous avez été effrayée en me voyant. Cependant votre esprit a accepté rapidement mon existence et celle d'autres monstres. Pourquoi ?

- Avais-je le choix ?

- Oui, nous avons toujours le choix de croire ou pas. Vous auriez pu refuser l'évidence. Cependant cette acceptation vous a rendu encore plus inquiètes pour votre fils et votre compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…. Si des êtres tel que vous sont bien réels. Alors je me dis que tout peut leur arriver.

- Faites confiance à Helen Magnus. S'il y a une solution, elle trouvera.

- Là aussi, ais-je un autre choix ?

- Voilà Henry qui vient vous chercher. _Dit-il en regardant par delà son épaule_. Revenez me voir quand vous voulez. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

_Kate avait toujours la main posée sur la vitre, alors que Sally avait déjà disparu. Zimmerman avait raison, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre relevait plus de la science fiction que de la réalité et pourtant…. Une voix la tira de ses réflexions. _

- Bonjour Mme Rodgers, je suis Henry Foss chef de la sécurité et informaticien du Sanctuaire.

- Bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Henry ?

- Magnus vous attends dans le laboratoire.

- Alex et Rick ? Ils vont bien ? _S'enquit-elle_.

- Oui, ils sont bien installés. Ils dorment toujours.

_**Laboratoire du Sanctuaire, 5 minutes plus tard.**_

_Magnus releva la tête du microscope et salua l'arrivée de Kate avec un large sourire._

- Je veux les voir, _lança-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Peu importait si elle manquait de savoir vivre. Elle voulait les voir_.

- Bien sûr, venez, c'est par là.

_Beckett la suivit sans rien dire. Elles arrivèrent devant une pièce où ce trouvaient deux lits dans lesquels ils se reposaient. Le mur qui donnait sur le couloir était composé d'un muret dans sa partie basse, surplombé par une paroi en verre. La porte avait une serrure à code._

- Vous les avez enfermés !

- Autant pour leur sécurité que pour la notre.

- Laissez-moi entrer ! Tout de suite !

_Magnus tapa le code et accéda à sa demande. Celle-ci se rua à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha d'abord de son fils. On lui avait mis un pyjama et il dormait toujours paisiblement. Kate caressa sa joue, poussa une mèche de cheveux de son front, se pencha et y déposa un baiser. Ses yeux s'emplir et elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois son fils et s'approcha de Rick. Lui aussi portait un pyjama et dormait tranquillement. _

_Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et fut surprise par la douceur de sa barbe naissante. Tout d'abord elle mit ça sur le compte de la chaleur humide qui régnait dans la pièce et qui la faisait déjà énormément transpirer. Mais non, en l'examinant de plus près elle se rendit compte que les poils étaient devenus plus souples et aussi plus fournis. Instinctivement elle porta son attention sur ses cheveux et sa pilosité. Eux aussi avaient changés. Elle se pencha, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis après un dernier regard, elle sortit._

- Je veux savoir ce qui leur arrive. Maintenant.

- Allons dans mon bureau, je vais tout vous expliquer.


	5. Homopantherinae

_**Désolée pour cette attente due au manque de temps.**_

_**Voici un chapitre de transition qui explique qui sont les Hommes-félins. Explication tout droit sortie de mon imagination, mais avec le petit côté science-fiction de l'histoire, ça permet une certaine latitude d'interprétation. **_

_**Merci de lire cette histoire et bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><em>Beckett suivit le Dr Magnus jusqu'à son bureau. Elle désirait, autant qu'elle redoutait, les explications que cette femme allait lui donner. En moins d'une heure, elle venait de passer d'un monde rationnel, à un monde peuplé de monstres et de légendes. Elle aurait très certainement trouvé cela fascinant si les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur n'étaient pas impliqués dans ce monde étrange.<em>

_Tout en prenant place dans le canapé, alors qu'Helen prenait un dossier sur son bureau. Kate était hantée par une seule question, allait-elle les perdre tous les deux ? Le Dr Magnus lui remit le dossier et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. _

- Voilà toutes les informations que j'ai sur les Homos-pantherinae ou « Hommes-félin ».

_Beckett la fixa interloquée, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles pour Rick et Alex. Magnus voulut prendre la parole mais Kate la devança. Cette dernière était passée du mode 'épouse et mère' au mode 'flic'. Totalement déroutée par ces événements, elle voulait comprendre l'essentiel. Se raccrocher coûte que coûte à quelque chose de concret. Pour les détails, ils attendront. Elle lirait le rapport plus tard. _

- Si je saisis bien vos paroles, c'est une de ces ch… créatures qui a attaqué Alexandre et Rick ?

- Oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas les tuer, seulement préserver sa….

- Elle les a attaqués ! Et à cause d'un venin ou un truc comme ça, ils sont en train de se transformer ! _La voix calme et le sourire de Magnus l'avaient mise hors d'elle_.

- Je sais ce qu'il vous faut, _répondit-elle toujours avec sérénité_. Un café, justement voici un autre de mes collaborateurs, que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Je vous présente Bigfoot.

- Bon sang !

_Elle sursauta tout en portant instinctivement la main au niveau de sa hanche. Geste d'autant plus inutile, qu'elle n'avait pas son arme. La…chose se contenta d'émettre un son guttural accompagné d'un léger haussement d'épaule. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Puis se redressant fit face à Kate. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle était gênée par l'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir. Mais comment lui en vouloir, c'était compréhensible. _

_D'ailleurs il était plutôt étonné. Bien sûr, c'était une femme forte, un policier hors pair. Henry s'était renseigné sur elle et son mari. Ils formaient un duo très efficace. Mais là tout son monde était chamboulé et pourtant elle faisait face. Même Will avait été plus effrayé en le voyant pour la première fois. _

- J'espère que le café ne sera pas trop fort.

- Merci … je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas…_essaya d'expliquer Kate_.

- Ce n'est rien. Madame Rodgers, pour votre mari et votre fils, vous êtes au bon endroit. Gardez confiance.

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la pièce. Magnus servit le café et tendit une tasse à Beckett. Cette dernière s'en saisit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avala une gorgée, se cala dans le canapé et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier posé à côté d'elle, reporta son attention sur Magnus. _

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas. Ils ont été contaminés à cause de leurs blessures ?

- Oui, jumelés aux glandes sudoripares qu'il a entre les coussinets, il possède une autre glande qui contient son 'patrimoine génétique'.

- Toutes les personnes griffées sont contaminées ?

- Non, dans le cas de Richard et d'Alexandre, le besoin de transmettre son 'patrimoine' était vitale pour l'homme-félin. Il se savait condamné. C'était une question de survie.

- Il ne voulait pas les tuer._ Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus mais elle s'inquiétait trop. _Pourquoi ont-ils eu si froid tous les deux ?

- D'après les premières analyses que j'ai pratiquées. Je peux dire que leur température corporelle est passée de 37°C à 30°C. Ce qui permet aux phénomènes de vivre en milieu tropicale humide sans problèmes.

- Vous allez arrêter le processus de transformation…vous savez comment faire. _Sa voix était à la fois suppliante et pleine d'espoir. _

- Non Kate, je ne sais pas comment faire. _Elle préférait jouer la franchise_. Nous savons très peu de chose sur les Homos-pantherinae. Je compte sur votre mari pour m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Ça pourrait être définitif…. _Cela en était trop, elle éclata en sanglots_.

_Will arriva à ce moment précis. Il prit place près de Kate et avec douceur la fit se lever. Tout en récupérant le dossier au passage. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée. Il la rassura en lui disant que Rick et Alex dormaient toujours tranquillement. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Leur corps ayant besoin de récupérer après cette chute de température. _

_Il lui proposa de rester avec elle mais elle refusa. Elle préférait être seule pour le moment. Il lui dit que le repas serait bientôt servi, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Il posa le dossier sur le lit et la laissa. Il savait qu'il était inutile de tenter une discussion, elle avait besoin de « faire le point ». Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Kate se coucha en position fœtale sur le lit. Laissant couler les larmes, elle aurait tellement aimé partager ses angoisses._

_Les larmes finirent par se tarir et la fatigue la rattrapa. Elle dormit longtemps, il était plus de 22h00 quand elle se réveilla. Elle fut désorientée un bref instant puis se souvint où elle se trouvait. Elle alluma et vit tout de suite le plateau sur la table qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Comme elle avait faim, elle se lava et le ramena avec elle sur le lit. Il était temps pour elle d'en savoir plus sur ces Homos-pantherinae. Elle s'assit à la tête du lit, calant son dos avec les oreillers. Puis, un sandwich dans une main, le dossier, ouvert, posé sur ses genoux, elle commença sa lecture. _

_Ils existaient depuis toujours, alimentaient plusieurs légendes incas et des indiens d'Amazonie. Appelés souvent Homme- jaguar ou Homme-panthère. Ils apparaissaient dans de nombreux rituels sacrificiels où de jeunes gens, homme ou femme leurs étaient offerts. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils n'étaient pas tuer mais transformé et devenaient à leur tout des Homme- félin. C'était un des deux moyens de perpétrer leur race. Comme Rick et son fils, les « sacrifiés » étaient griffés et se transformaient. Certains considéraient comme un honneur d'êtres choisis par ces « Dieux » et souvent ils étaient volontaires. _

_Kate avait du mal à admettre ce genre de raisonnement, mais à d'autres époques, d'autres croyances et coutumes. Elle continua sa lecture. Des histoires faisaient aussi mentions d'hommes et de femmes qui surgissait de la forêt et qui s'installaient dans les villages. Pour choisir un compagnon ou une compagne. Mais une fois le choix fait, ils disparaissaient tous les deux. D'après les rapports établis par le sanctuaire, c'était la deuxième façon de préserver la race, l'accouplement avec un humain. L'enfant hybride qui naissait se développait normalement de façon plus naturelle. Le parent humain lui se transformait aussi, bien que moins brutalement que les sacrifiés. _

_Kate en déduisit que peut-être la transformation se ferait plus lentement chez son fils, après tout il avait été moins gravement blessé. Il lui faudrait poser la question à Magnus. En lisant les lignes qui suivirent elle comprit pourquoi son fils semblait la « rejeter ». Contre toute attente chez les Hommes-félin c'étaient les mâles qui s'occupaient de l'éducation des plus jeunes. La mère les mettaient au monde, les allaitaient pendant six mois et les laissaient. _

_Phénomènes et Hommes avaient vécus des siècles en parfaite cohabitation mais, maintenant leur espèce était presque éteinte. À peine quelques centaines à la place de milliers. Ils se cachaient des hommes, restant au plus profond de la forêt amazonienne. Ils avaient été chassés lors de la conquête espagnol en Amérique du Sud, puis par certain groupe anti-phénomènes. _

_Kate était troublée par tout ça, elle comprenait pourquoi il leurs avait fait ça. Elle tourna la page et tomba sur un jeu de photos. C'était la « panthère » qui les avait attaqués. On la voyait sous sa forme animale, elle était vraiment magnifique. Une autre où elle était sous une forme humanoïde mais avec les traits d'un félin. Apparemment la photo avait été prise alors que le phénomène venait d'être endormi. Et enfin il y avait une photo sous sa forme humaine, c'était un homme. Rien ne laisser devinait sa véritable nature. _

_Elle se surprit à penser que si Rick se transformait complètement il pourrait garder son apparence. Peut-être que cette idée la rassura un peu car elle se sentit moins accablée par la tristesse tout à coup. Elle referma le dossier, il y avait d'autres rapports mais ils étaient trop techniques. On frappa à la porte._

- Entrez.

- Je ne vous dérange pas_ ? Demanda la jeune femme brune. _

- Non, je viens de lire le dossier que m'a donné le Dr Magnus.

- Et je vois que vous avez aussi manger les sandwiches que Bigfoot vous a apportés.

- Oui, j'aimerai savoir une chose...

- Kate. J'ai le même prénom que vous.

- Kate dites-moi comment cet Homo-pantherinae s'est retrouvé près de notre chalet ?

- D'accord.

_Elle s'assit au pied du lit et raconta l'attaque du convoi. Répondant à la question muette de Kate quant au pourquoi du transport du phénomène. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé blessé au sud du Mexique. Bien loin de son habitat naturel. Ils le ramenaient pour le soigner et savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Beckett l'écouta avec attention et demanda une fois qu'elle eut terminé._

- Vous pensez que ce Lieberman veut retrouver mon mari et mon fils ?

- Nous le pensons effectivement, _elle vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de Kate_, mais le sanctuaire est très bien protégé. Ils sont en sécurités à l'intérieur de ses murs.

- Si vous le dites. Je voudrais les voir.

- Bien sûr, venez. _Elle lui sourit. _Le sanctuaire et ses occupants, ainsi que ses visiteurs, risquent de vous apporter encore plein de surprises.

- Si cela pouvait attendre demain…j'ai eu mon lot de surprise pour la journée. _Répliqua-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire_.

_Elle suivit Kate en repérant le chemin de manière à pouvoir y retourner seule. Elle les regarda à travers la vitre. Ils dormaient toujours, seul Rick semblait un peu agité mais rien d'alarmant, Alexandre était plus serein. Elle resta là un long moment, la jeune femme toujours à ses côtés. _


	6. Où est la réalité ?

_**Désolée pour l'attente...! Voici un nouveau chapitre. C'est maintenant au tour de Castle d'apprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Comment va-t-il réagir? Mais ceux qui me connaissent ...du moins mes écrits, savent qu'avec moi rien n'est jamais simple. La suite ne se passera pas sans heurts ( pleurs, bagarre, transformation et autre expériences...sont au programme!)**_

_**En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Sanctuaire, lundi 6h45.<strong>_

_Castle se réveilla brusquement et s'asseyant au bord du lit, se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait fait de drôles de rêves toute la nuit. Mais le dernier l'avait secoué. Il avait revécu l'agression près du chalet mais, chose étrange, il s'était 'vu' s'attaquer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il se leva et alla voir son fils, ce dernier dormait paisiblement mais son nez frémissait. Signe annonciateur d'un prochain réveil. En attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux, Castle observa la pièce où ils se trouvaient. _

_Malgré une chaleur humide, il se sentait bien et, à sa grande surprise ne transpirait même pas. Il s'agissait d'une « cellule » améliorée, plus confortable. La paroi de verre qui donnait sur un couloir et sur un labo, semblait à toute épreuve. Tout comme la porte métallique. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait un panneau de commande. Il s'en approcha et l'examina. Il permettait de régler la température de la pièce ainsi que la lumière, réglée pour l'instant au minimum. Il y avait aussi un interphone, très utile lorsque l'on a quelqu'un à qui parler. Ce qui pour le moment n'était pas le cas. _

_Il espérait vraiment en apprendre plus sur ce qui leurs arrivait par ce Docteur Magnus. Le seul point positif pour l'instant était qu'ils n'avaient plus froid. Il fut rappelé à l'instant présent par la voix d'Alexandre._

- Papa j'ai faim.

- Salut bonhomme. Ça va ? _Il va s'asseoir près de lui_.

- Oui. _Il se jette brusquement dans les bras de son père_. Papa ! Fais peur !

- Chut, c'est le docteur. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, elle est gentille_. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante._

- Non, lui ! _Il pointe son doigt sur Henry._

_Rick croise alors le regard d'Henry Foss qui se tient en retrait derrière Magnus, un plateau dans les mains. Aussitôt il éprouve un picotement le long de son épine dorsale. Il n'y a, à priori, rien de particulier, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer son fils un peu plus contre lui tout en se tournant légèrement. Comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Helen qui n'a rien manqué de la scène demande à Henry de déposer le plateau et de les laisser. Elle croit avoir deviné la nature du problème. Henry les laisse donc, vraiment désolé d'avoir effrayé le jeune garçon. _

- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, votre fils est rassuré maintenant ?

- Oui, merci. Que s'est-il passé. J'ai aussi « ressenti » quelque chose. Et, où est ma femme ?

- Papa ! J'ai faim !_ Crie Alex qui a déjà oublié sa peur._

- Désolé, mais il va être intenable s'il ne mange pas.

_Il se lève et installe son fils à la table qui se trouve dans un des coins de la pièce. Il constate qu'il y a beaucoup de viande sur le plateau. Plus ou moins cuite. En plus des œufs et des céréales, son fils refuse ces dernières et montre à son père un steak haché saignant. Une fois Alexandre en train de manger et tout en le surveillant, Castle retourne auprès de Magnus. Il mangerait bien un de ces steaks lui aussi. Mais son besoin de réponse est plus fort._

- Tout d'abord monsieur Castle sachez que votre femme va bien. Elle doit encore dormir. Elle a eu des heures éprouvantes.

- Parfait et s'il vous plait appelez-moi Richard ou Castle. Laissez tomber le monsieur.

- Dans ce cas moi c'est Helen ou Magnus, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Alors ? Où sommes-nous et que nous arrive-t-il Helen ?

- Je crois que le mieux est que je vous explique qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. Ensuite nous pourrons parler de votre cas.

- Kate est au courant ?

- Oui. Dites-moi Richard croyez-vous aux fées, aux monstres cachés dans les placards ou sous les lits ? Aux farfadets et autres ?

- Je dirais oui, d'une certaine manière. Kate m'a dit un jour que j'étais un vrai gamin, une sorte de Peter Pan adulte. Pourquoi ?

_Helen sourit à cette remarque, elle commença donc son exposé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle voyait les expressions sur le visage de l'écrivain passer de l'incrédulité, à la surprise, parfois la peur, le doute mais surtout une très grande curiosité. Il était évident qu'il brûlait d'envie de voir un de ces phénomènes. Malgré toute son imagination d'écrivain, il avait toutefois du mal à assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Magnus. Et comme pour donner raison à cette dernière il demanda. _

- Je peux en voir un ?

- C'est déjà fait, _devant son air interrogateur_, Henry qui vous a mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

- C'est un Lycanthrope.

- Un loup-garou ! Mais il avait sa forme humaine, pourquoi mon fils a eu si peur. Pourquoi me suis-je senti mal à l'aise en sa présence ?

- C'est une des conséquences de ce qu'il vous arrive. Vous…

- On se transforme…c'est ça ?

_Tout comme l'avait fait Kate la veille au soir, il comprit tout ce qu'impliquait cette attaque, ce changement qui s'opérait. Il regarda son fils et une immense tristesse l'envahit. Alexandre tourna la tête vers son père, un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage. Castle de prêtait plus attention à Magnus, il rejoignit son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Alors que son fils blottissait sa tête sur son épaule, il resserra son étreinte. Il trouvait cela vraiment injuste, son 'bébé' n'avait pas encore trois ans. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de lui. Il avait toujours su faire la différence entre fiction et réalité or, toutes ses belles certitudes venaient de disparaître comme neige au soleil._

_Kate était arrivait au moment où Rick s'était lever pour prendre leur fils dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas intervenue et se tenait à la porte, son regard allait de Magnus à ses deux « Hommes ». Elle réalisa tout de suite que Rick venait d'être mis au courant de la situation. Et à sa réaction il avait du mal à « encaisser » la nouvelle. Pour son fils en tout cas. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder lorsqu'Alex la vit. Il se redressa dans les bras de son père._

- Maman !

- Bonjour mon ange. _Dit-elle heureuse que son fils veuille d'elle. _Tu viens ?_ Elle tend les bras. _

- Bisous ! _Lance-t-il en se laissant glisser vers elle_.

_Rick n'intervient pas, il sait que ça était dur pour Kate de voir son fils la rejeter. Il attend patiemment que leur effusion affective cesse. Puis Alexandre commence à s'agiter, il veut descendre. Magnus décide d'intervenir. Elle s'adresse directement à l'enfant._

- Tu veux venir avec moi Alexandre ?

- Heu…._il lève la tête vers ses parents_.

- Tu peux si tu veux _lui dit Kate_.

- Oui, vas-y, je reste là avec maman d'accord.

- T'as des jouets ? _Demande-t-il avec son air le plus sérieux_.

- Plein ! _Répond Magnus avec un grand sourire_.

- Je viens !

- Je vous le ramène plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas il ne risque rien.

- Merci.

_Castle attend qu'ils soient partis et s'apprête à parler, mais Kate se précipite contre lui et l'étreint. Il lui rend son étreinte, et reste ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de se reculer un peu. Elle lève ses yeux, il baisse les siens. _

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Totalement perdu. Magnus vient de me dire ce que sont les sanctuaires. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- Pourtant celui qui croit en la magie et aux doubles arc-en-ciel devrait y arriver. Je l'ai bien fait.

- C'est étonnant.

- J'ai même parlé avec une sirène nommée Sally et un membre de l'équipe de Magnus. Bigfoot…

- Bigfoot ! Comme LE Bigfoot ?

- Hum, hum…

- Mon Dieu Kate, dans quel monde sommes nous arrivés ?

- Dans un monde où toi et Alexandre aurez votre place si Magnus n'arrive pas à vous soigner.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il nous arrive !

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Elle allait le faire…

- Dans ce cas je vais m'en charger. Viens. _Elle l'attrape par le bras et le fait asseoir sur le lit._

- Tu sais ce que l'on a ?

- En partie oui, j'ai lu un dossier très intéressant.

_Elle prend place près de lui et lui raconte tout ce qu'elle a appris sur les Homos-Pantherinae. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Castle est littéralement passionné par cette histoire. Par contre quand elle en vient à parler du Dr Liebermann qui a essayé de capturer l'homme-félin. Rick s'inquiète aussitôt pour la sécurité d'Alexandre. _

- Pourquoi nous, Kate ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ….

_Elle fut interrompue par des éclats de rire. C'était Alexandre, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Ils le virent arriver au cou de Bigfoot. Il lui tirait les poils et riait des grimaces que ce dernier faisait alors. Bien que l'enfant ne lui fasse aucun mal. _

- Papa, maman ! C'est mon ami Bifoute !

- Oh bordel…_c'est tout ce que son père trouva à dire en voyant son fils qui paraissait minuscule dans les bras de Bigfoot. _


	7. Recherches

_**Désolée pour cette attente plus longue que prévue. Mais comme toute chose finit toujours par arriver, voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complexe sous terrain, Nouveau Mexique, mercredi 19h20.<strong>_

_Le Dr Hanz Liebermann est dans son laboratoire, il recoupe les notes de ses recherches avec celles connues sur l'Homo-Pantherinae. Il est vraiment ravi, chose rare ces derniers temps. Depuis la destruction de la Kabale par les gens des Sanctuaires, en particulier John Druitt et Nikolas Tesla, il a beaucoup de mal à trouver des financements pour ses travaux. _

_Mais heureusement pour lui ses manipulations génétiques sur les hommes-requins ont intéressé quelques « puissants » de ce monde, avide de pouvoir et de suprématie. Et puis tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre de ce magnifique spécimen va lui permettre de faire une avancée spectaculaire dans la manière de croiser les espèces. Ah si seulement les poches de 'transfusions' avaient été pleines ! Aucun doute que ce Castle et son fils avaient été 'contaminés'.Un mâle adulte et un jeune enfant, il les lui fallait absolument. Le plus jeune lui permettrait de suivre leur véritable évolution. L'homme quant à lui servirait de sujet d'expérimentation. Il a déjà préparé une salle spéciale pour cela. Mais pour l'instant ils sont tous les deux à l'abri dans le Sanctuaire de Magnus. Il doit donc trouver un moyen de briser les défenses de ce maudit endroit. _

_Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte étanche se trouvant à sa droite. Il insert son passe dans le lecteur et la porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement. Il entre dans la pièce et frissonne légèrement, c'est vrai que la température y est plutôt basse. Il longe l'allée centrale regardant avec fierté les cylindres transparents qui la bordent. Chacun d'eux fait un mètre de diamètre et deux mètres cinquante de haut. Il s'arrête devant l'un d'eux, il sourit. L'homme-requin immergé dans un liquide épais et bleuâtre est au stade final de son développement. D'ici une semaine il ira rejoindre ses frères. Les autres le suivront plus tard. Il fixe les dix derniers incubateurs, ils contiennent des fœtus à différents stades de développement. Bientôt grâce à ses recherches il pourra leur transmettre les caractéristiques génétiques des hommes félins. _

_Il regarde l'heure à sa montre gousset, 19h40, il est temps pour lui de prendre une pose. Il fait donc demi-tour. Il s'apprête à quitter son labo lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. _

- Qu'y a-t-il Robertson ?

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave au Sanctuaire !

- Comment ça ?

- Apparemment c'est l'affolement général. Leur hélicoptère a décollé, dans le même temps une voiture et deux motos sont parties rapidement dans des directions opposées.

- J'ai prévenu Adams pour qu'il décolle à son tour et suive leur hélicoptère. D'autres hommes se chargent de la voiture et des motos.

- Parfait, essayez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je dois voir un phénomène dans une heure. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Parfait.

_**A quelques kilomètres du sanctuaire, 20h25.**_

_Castle s'arrête enfin de courir. Il s'assure que son fil, qu'il porte sur son dos va bien. Alexandre a passé ses bras autour de son cou et sourit, cette balade lui plait de toute évidence. Rick prend le temps d'observer les alentours, il ne veut pas être surpris. Heureusement il n'y a pas de lune ce soir, cela leurs assure une sécurité relative. Ça doit faire plus d'une heure qu'il s'est enfui du Sanctuaire avec son fils. Si au début il a suivi la rivière en amont il est maintenant hors de la ville elle-même. Dans sa banlieue où les maisons sont plus éparses. Il avance avec prudence au milieu d'un petit bois. Il a sentit l'odeur d'humain pas très loin. _

_Il arrive à la lisière_ _du bois, il avait raison, dans l'espace dégagé qu'il a devant lui se trouve une caravane miteuse. Devant il y a un barbecue dont les braises se consument lentement, une table en plastique blanc avec des bouteilles de bières vides et des assiettes sales. A côté deux sièges pliants, sur l'un d'eux un homme dort profondément, abruti par la chaleur et les bières qu'il a bues. Mais ce qui attire l'attention de Castle est la vielle camionnette qui est garée un peu plus loin. Avant d'agir il prend le temps d'écouter encore la respiration de l'homme. Une fois certain que ce dernier ne se réveillera pas et qu'il n'y a pas une autre présence, il s'accroupit. _

- Descend maintenant Alex

- D'accord.

- Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens te chercher, tu as compris.

- Oui papa.

_Le jeune garçon regarde fasciné son papa changer de forme. Ça l'amuse beaucoup de le voir devenir un gros chat puis de nouveau son papa ou le contraire. Rick a pris sa forme intermédiaire. Cela sera plus facile pour lui de paraît à toute éventualité sous cette forme. D'autant plus que sous son apparence humaine il serait entièrement nu, alors que là, il a un jolie « pelage ». Il s'assure que son fils soit bien caché et se dirige vers la caravane. _

_Ce qu'il va faire n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais, pour sauver son fils il est prêt à tout. Il n'est pas franchement surpris quant il voit l'intérieur de la caravane. Aussi misérable dedans que dehors. Il fouille et trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche. Dans un vieux sac en toile style armée, il met des vêtements qui ont l'air à peu près propre, deux couvertures. Ensuite il cherche un peu d'argent et aussi de la nourriture qu'il met aussi dans le sac. Il sort et après avoir vérifié que le type dort toujours il se dirige vers la camionnette. Il jette le sac dans la benne arrière et ouvre la portière, les clefs sont sur le contact comme il espérait. _

_C'est au moment où il retourne chercher son fils qu'il entend le bruit d'un retords. Il se précipite dans le bois. Entrainant son fils avec lui, il se cache sous un bosquet. Il sent Alexandre trembler, il le sert un peu plus contre lui. _

- N'ais pas peur. Ils ne nous trouverons pas.

- Je veux plus de piqûres.

- Ils ne te feront plus rien, je te le promets.

_L'hélicoptère passe juste au-dessus d'eux, il fait du surplace un moment, balayant la zone avec un projecteur puis s'en va. Heureusement grâce à son ouïe hyper développée il l'a entendu arriver de loin. Castle attend encore un instant, surpris toutefois que le bruit n'est pas réveillé l'ivrogne. C'est lorsqu'il sort de leur cachette qu'il sent une douleur à son bras gauche. Il regarde surpris la plaie qui saigne, quel imbécile, il a oublié ce détail, il doit stopper le saignement. Il doute de trouver des pansements dans la caravane. Au pire un linge propre suffirait. _

_Enfin il installe son fils sur le siège passager, il prend place à son tour derrière le volant. Il met le contact, tout se passe bien, il regarde le niveau de la jauge d'essence. Le plein est fait, parfait. Dans la boîte à gant il est tombé sur une carte de la région. Un peu plus à l'ouest se trouvent des collines boisées. D'après ce qu'il sait de la région, il y a d'anciennes exploitations minières. Avec un peu de chance il pourra peut-être se cacher dans l'un d'elle un petit moment. Il part enfin, empruntant un chemin de terre défoncé qui le mène à une nationale. Il roule prudemment, il n'aimerait pas se faire arrêter par une patrouille de police. _

_Il roule quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter dans un petit chemin, il prend sa forme humaine, s'habille. Couvre son fils, qui dort paisiblement, avec une couverture et repart. Il roule toute la nuit, aux premières lueurs de l'aube ils sont presque arrivés à destination._

_**Le Sanctuaire jeudi 4h56**_

_Magnus est dans son bureau, Bigfoot fait la révision de l'hélicoptère. Elle va repartir dans deux heures environ. Elle appelle Henry. _

- Toujours rien du côté de Will ?

- Non, ni de Kate et de…Kate. La notre m'a dit qu'elles faisaient le plein des motos et qu'elles allaient revenir par un autre chemin.

- Bien, et notre réseau de surveillance ?

- Rien non plus, pour l'instant personne n'a de renseignements. Castle et son fils ont disparut dans la nature.

- Bon sang ! Comment a-t-il su pour le passage qui donne sur la rivière ! Et pourquoi cette fuite ?

- Je ne sais pas, le plus troublant c'est le fait qu'il ait ôté la puce électronique qu'on lui avait implanté à son insu. Sans elle, impossible de le localiser.

- Il se montrait pourtant coopératif, puis d'un seul coup il a montré une certaine animosité.

- Juste après sa première métamorphose complète.

- Exact. Nous avons besoin d'aide je vais essayer de joindre John et Nikolas.

_**Complexe sous terrain, Nouveau Mexique, jeudi 7h18**_

- Bonjour Docteur, c'est confirmée par une autre de nos indicateurs, ils sont bien à la recherche de l'homme et de son fils.

- Très bien, cela nous redonne un avantage. Ces phénomènes préfèrent les endroits sombres, boisés. Formez des équipes de recherche mais laissez celles qui sont à la surveillance des membres du sanctuaire.

- A vos ordres Monsieur.

_Liebermann remet son portable dans sa poche, il a le sourire. Il est de nouveau à égalité avec Magnus. Où comme il vient de le dire à Robertson, il a même un léger avantage du fait de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Alors qu'Helen ignore totalement qu'il est au courant et qu'il a lancé des hommes à leur recherche._


	8. Peurs

_**La suite risque de se faire attendre un peu, car j'en écris deux autres en co avec deux auteurs. Mais je ferai le maximum pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. **__**  
><strong>__**Je pensais ne faire qu'un seul chapitre expliquant pourquoi Castle s'était enfui du Sanctuaire avec son fils mais mon inspiration étant à son maximum ( c'est bien quand ça arrive!) j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que prévu et avec des moments Caskett!**__**  
><strong>__**Ben oui, c'est un crossover avec Sanctuary certes mais ça reste tout de même une histoire avec Rick et Kate**__**  
><strong>__**Donc voilà je vous laisse lire. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, ils font plaisir et motivent l'auteur.**_

_**A "Gwenetsi" merci pour ta review et je vais voir s'il est possible de mettre aussi cette fiction dans la partie Sanctuary. Au départ je voulais la mettre en partie Cross-over mais le site refusait de l'enregistrer et je ne sais pas si cela est encore possible sans à avoir tout à re-poster. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le sanctuaire, deux jours plus tôt, mardi 8h00.<strong>_

_Rick se réveilla fatigué, il avait encore fait ces rêves étranges. Il se voyait 'vivre' dans la peau de l'homme-félin qui les avait attaqués lui et son fils. C'était bien plus que cela en fait, il avait revécu toutes ses « mutations ». Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer les différents transferts de son « être ». Ça métamorphose originelle datait de plusieurs siècles. Elle avait eu lieu lors d'un rituel sacrificiel Inca, il était alors un jeune garçon de douze ans et surtout volontaire. Il avait donc était contaminé par l'homo-pantherinae sous sa forme animale, dont il était devenu le « fils »._

_Il avait eu de nombreux descendant par procréations ou par contamination. Et vécu de nombreux transferts, le plus classique lorsqu'il arrivait à la fin de sa vie mais aussi de nombreux contraint et forcé, notamment avec l'arrivée des conquistadors qui les pourchassèrent longtemps, persuadés qu'ils étaient les détenteurs du secret du trésor de Montezuma. Il en avait tué beaucoup. Il devait en parler à Magnus._

_Pour l'instant il alla près de son fils qui se réveillait doucement. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, bien qu'Alexandre semblait mieux vivre son altération physique. Hier avait été une journée pénible pour eux, ils avaient dû subir de nombreux examens et on leur avait fait des tas de piqûres. Son fils détestait vraiment ça malgré la douceur avec laquelle Bigfoot les lui faisait. C'était le seul en dehors de son père qu'il laissait le toucher. Il avait refusé qu'Helène s'occupe de lui. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, expliquant que cela venait de leur culture, les enfants étant plus proches du père et des autres mâles. _

_Tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils, Castle repensa aux résultats de certains des examens. Il y avait bien chez lui et son fils les fameuses glandes de « reproduction », situées aux poignets et aux chevilles, soit au niveau des coussinets des pattes sous leurs formes animales. Mais les plus importantes étaient les deux glandes qui s'étaient formées dans leurs cerveaux. Entre l'hypophyse et l'épiphyse toute opération était à exclure, leur connexion avec le cerveau étant complexe et totalement nouvelle pour Magnus. il fallait trouver une autre solution, d'où de nouveaux examens prévus dans la journée. Hélène était intimement persuadée que leur fils Alexandre était la clé._

_Son fils se réveilla enfin, il se redressa et se blottit aussitôt dans les bras de son père. _

- On rentre à la maison !

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Quand ? j'veux partir.

- Je sais mon cœur. Bientôt.

- Bientôt quand ? _insista-t-il_.

- Je ne sais pas. _Comment pouvait-il répondre à son fils alors qu'il ignorait la réponse_. On est encore malade, on doit rester avec le docteur.

- NON ! Veux plus de piqûres ! _Pleura-t-il._

_Rick fut incapable de faire autre chose que de serrer son fils un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sentit les yeux lui piquer et refoula à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'est qu'il était totalement impuissant. Il devait se contenter de subir et il n'aimait pas ça. Si on lui avait parlé des phénomènes avant l'accident, il nota non sans une certaine ironie, qu'il aurait trouvé ça « cool » et fascinant. C'est la porte se déverrouillant et s'ouvrant qui lui fit tourner la tête. Kate entra un plateau dans les mains. Elle leurs sourit en le posant sur la table. Mais Rick ne fut pas dupe, il vit tout de suite son air épuisé et inquiet._

- Le petit déjeuner de ces messieurs est servi.

- Merci. Alex regarde c'est maman. _Il relava la tête, fixa sa mère et se remit contre son père._ Désolé Kate…je…

- Ça va aller Rick. Laisse-lui du temps. Tu as l'air fatigué. Comment tu te sens, de nouveaux symptômes ?

- Non, justes des rêves bizarres et toi ?

- Ça va…

- Menteuse. Dis-moi vraiment comment tu vas. Tout en parlant il avait installé son fils à la table pour qu'il mange.

- J'ai menti à Lanie, je m'inquiète pour vous deux et j'ai peur que ce Liebermann n'arrive à vous faire du mal….

- Comment ça, mentit à Lanie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ses messages sans réponse. Je l'ai appelée hier soir.

- Et ?

- Je lui ai dit que toi et Alex alliez bien mais que toute cette histoire nous avait un peu chamboulés et que nous avions besoin de calme. donc que nous étions partis pour les Hampton's.

- Ne te sens pas coupable de lui avoir mentie. Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire « _Mon fils et mon mari sont en train de se transformer en gros félins_ »

- Je sais, mais c'est ma meilleure amie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ce Liebermann ne peut pas attaquer le sanctuaire et …

- Oui, mais on ne va pas rester là éternellement ! que se passera-t-il lorsque nous serons chez nous ?...

- Ce n'est pas notre problème immédiat, nous verrons cela plus tard….enfin si Magnus trouve comment annuler notre « _état_ ».

- Tu as raison, _approuva-t-elle dans un soupir_. Richard…

- Houlà, j'aime pas ça. Quand tu prononces mon prénom ça d'annonce…

- Ecoute- moi s'il te plait… j'ai bien réfléchi, si Magnus ne trouve pas de solution, je…

- C'est ce que je craignais ! Tu voudras partir, c'est ça ? Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ? Jamais je n'en serai capable, quelque soit ma forme ! _Il avait terminé sa phrase en hurlant et en colère._

- NON ! Au contraire ! Je veux que tu me contamines à mon tour ! _Elle aussi avait crié_.

_Hélène Magnus et Kate qui s'approchaient, se précipitèrent en entendant les éclats de voix. Inquiètes, elles prirent des armes à impulsion dans une armoire du couloir, prévue au cas où justement il y aurait un problème. Elles entrèrent dans la cellule et s'immobilisèrent voyant Rick et Kate se faire face et pleurer. Un regard de Castle et les deux femmes les laissèrent seuls. Rick les vit rentrer dans le labo. Il reporta son regard sur la femme qui l'aimait et qui venait de lui montrer à quel point elle aimait aussi._

- Non… C'est de la folie. _Il ne trouvait pas une raison valable pour l'en dissuader_. Ça t'éloignerait encore plus d'Alex.

- Oui mais au moins j'en souffrirais moins. Ça serait aussi naturel pour lui que pour moi. _Dit-elle sûre d'elle_.

- Je…Bon sang ! Je déteste quand tu as raison ! _Il était ému par cette preuve d'amour, mais il était encore réticent, cependant il poursuivit_. D'accord, mais pas avant d'avoir épuisées toutes les solutions. Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point ?

- Oui, _elle se jette dans ses bras_.

_La matinée s'était écoulée tranquillement. Magnus avait décidé de les laisser tranquille tous les deux. Rick avait fait le tour du sanctuaire avec Kate sous la surveillance de Will. Alex l'avait passée en compagnie de Bigfoot. En fin de matinée Castle avait longuement parlé avec Hélène de ses rêves. Elle avait été fascinée par ceux-ci, bien qu'elle lui dit que selon elle, il ne s'agissait pas de rêves mais de souvenirs qui venaient « s'installer » dans sa mémoire, déclenchant des flashs. Il s'avérait donc que les Homos- Pantherinae avaient une mémoire « transmissible ». Elle interrogea donc sur son passé. Kate aussi écoutait Rick avec un grand intérêt. Après tout, ces souvenirs pourraient aussi devenir les siens, du moins en partie. Puis ils parlèrent des examens passés et à venir._

_Les premiers résultats ne montraient rien de particulier. Ils confirmaient que la transformation était plus rapide chez Rick que chez Alexandre. Ils avaient aussi tous les deux certaines caractéristiques des félins. Une vision oculaire de 130°, un champ de vision de 287°, une ouïe pouvant capter des ultra son jusqu'à 50000Hz. Mais aussi un besoin de dormir de plus de 12 heures par jours. Ce détail arracha un sourire à Kate, Rick étant déjà un gros dormeur. Lorsque Rick avait parlé à Magnus de sa vue qui parfois se voilait, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait une membrane Nictitante, sa 3__ème__ paupière en fait. Mais au lieu de se manifester en cas de maladie, elle lui servait en quelque sorte de « lunettes de soleil ». Les hommes-félins vivants dans la pénombre de la forêt étaient très sensible à la lumière._

_Tout changea en début de journée. Malgré les demandes de Kate, Hélène avait besoin de faire au moins un prélèvements sanguins à Alexandre. Pour la première l'enfant serra les dents mais resta tranquille. Mais, au moment où Magnus s'approcha avec la deuxième seringue, il sauta de la table et courut vers la porte du laboratoire pour s'enfuir. Bigfoot fut assez rapide pour lui bloquer le passage mais, lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper il fut propulsé à travers le labo et alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Un feulement menaçant emplit la pièce. _

_Les deux femmes regardaient Rick à la fois effrayées et impressionnées. Elles n'osaient bouger de peur de sa réaction. Lorsqu'il avait sentit son fils menacé, Rick avait bondi tout en se métamorphosant dans sa forme intermédiaire. Alex ne semblait pas apeuré par la nouvelle apparence de son père au contraire. Il entourait fermement sa jambe de ses deux petits bras. Kate ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses deux yeux bleus en forme d'amande qui la fixaient. Elle se rappelait les photos mais voir son mari comme ça la stupéfiait. _

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, il était magnifique. Son corps avait toujours sa forme humanoïde mais était recouvert d'un pelage noir à poils ras. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés et proportionnées, longs et fins. Cela lui conférait puissance et souplesse.__Ce qui la surprenait le plus étaient son nez de forme triangulaire et ses deux lèvres très fines formant un simple trait. Malgré son aspect menaçant elle n'avait pas peur. Faisant un signe à Magnus que tout irait bien elle s'approcha de lui._

- Rick ?

- Ka...Kate. _Sa voix était aigüe et sifflante_.

- Calme-toi, on ne va plus rien faire à Alexandre. J'y veillerai, je te le promets.

- Bi...bien. _Il butait sur les mots et avait du mal à parler_.

- Tu veux bien le ramener dans votre…

- Cage. _Termina-t-il en baissant la tête_. Viens… c'est fini.

_Il prit son fils dans ses bras et retourna dans leur « cage » comme il venait d'appeler la cellule où ils étaient. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit avec Alex, il entendit la porte être verrouillée. Il refusa de se retourner et de regarder Kate qui l'appelait via l'interphone. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et d'accepter cette transformation. Il n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive, c'était une réaction naturelle et cela le perturbait un peu. Les appels avaient cessés, il regarda vers l'extérieur, le couloir était vide. Il était presque sûr que Will était avec sa femme en ce moment. Essayant de la rassurer et de la réconforter. Il espéra sincèrement qu'il y parvienne, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il reporta son attention sur son fils et sourit. Alexandre le regardait en faisant des grimaces et en souriant. Il n'avait pas peur de lui mais le plus bizarre était la façon dont il lui caressait le poil. _

_Alex finit par s'endormir coucher contre son père. Rick toujours sous sa forme intermédiaire s'endormit aussi. Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'en fin de journée. Rick avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, juste en y pensant. Un de ses « rêves » lui avait en quelques sortes montré comment faire. Il laissa son fils jouer avec les jeux que lui avait donnés Bigfoot et passa dans la partie « salle de bain » de la pièce. Il se regarda dans le miroir, les vêtements qu'il portait, étaient déchirés. Il les enleva et nota, en voyant son reflet dans la glace qu'il avait changé physiquement. Ses muscles étaient plus développés et marqués, quoiqu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son aspect. _

_Depuis qu'il vivait avec Kate il s'était astreint à des exercices quotidiens, reprenant même le footing en sa compagnie. Il sourit malgré lui, il avait cru qu'il allait mourir la première fois qu'il avait couru avec elle. Bien sûr il s'était fait engueuler par sa muse, qui lui reprocha de lui avoir mentit sur sa réelle condition physique. Il avait donc trop forcé pour une reprise, les fois suivante avaient été adaptées et au fur et à mesure il avait progressé. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Alexandre s'amusait toujours, rassuré il passa sous la douche. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, il s'essayait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il allait se précipiter lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Kate. _

- Hey, bonhomme, où est papa ?

- Se lave et moi je joue. Tu joues avec moi ?

- Si tu veux mon trésor.

_Rick regarda rapidement vers eux et vit Kate s'asseoir près de leur fils. Elle avait un sourire merveilleux sur le visage. Heureuse qu'Alex ne l'ai pas repoussée. Ces instants avaient tellement été rares depuis ces trois derniers jours. Seulement trois, songea-t-il, cela lui paraissait faire une éternité. Il les observa un instant en silence et retourna à ses occupations, il savait que s'il se montrait Alex risquait de changer d'attitude envers sa mère et elle souffrait déjà assez pour ne pas en rajouter. Une fois prêt il attendit encore mais la voix de sa femme s'éleva dans la pièce._

- Rick ?

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps caché ?

- Je ne me cache pas, je voulais juste que toi et Alex soyez un peu seuls tous les deux.

- Je sais, mais tu peux venir maintenant. Il est passé à autre chose.

- D'accord_, il sortit, Kate avait les yeux rivés dans sa direction. _Pardon…

- Non, je comprends, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, _elle s'assit sur un des lits où il vint la rejoindre_. Ce qu'il se passe est difficile à gérer, surtout pour toi.

- C'est vrai…ce n'est pas tant ce que je deviens que le risque de te voir t'éloigner de moi qui m'effraye le plus._ Il fit un gros effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux et continua._ Je… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de rester avec moi….

- Rick ! Comment peux-tu penser une seconde une chose pareil, non regarde-moi, _elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'oblige à relever la tête_. Je t'aime Rick…je t'aime _répéta-t-elle encore_. Est-ce que tu as vu du dégoût dans mon regard lors te ta transformation ?

- Non, rien à part un peu d'inquiétude…mais pas de peur c'est vrai. _Il fit un sourire timide_.

- Au pire nous apprendrons à vivre avec ce changement…et puis voyons le bon côté des choses, plus besoin de couette pour me tenir au chaud l'hiver ! Puisque j'aurai un magnifique « chaton » avec une vraie fourrure pour me réchauffer. _Elle se mit à rire fière de sa plaisanterie, même si elle était un peu douteuse_.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. _Répondit Rick faisant semblant de faire la moue_.


	9. Décision

_**Bonjour à tous, voici enfin une suite et l'explication à la fuite de Rick avec son fils. **_

_**J'ai enfin pu mettre cette fiction en crossover Castle/Sanctuary.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous un très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le sanctuaire, mardi 21h15.<strong>_

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, pleurant et en sueur. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et semblait perdue. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar où son fils était attaché sur une table d'examen, complètement effrayé alors qu'un homme pratiquait sur lui des tests douloureux.

Après quelques minutes, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se leva, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir de toute façon. Après une douche qui la détendit un peu, elle s'habilla et quitta sa chambre. Elle s'engagea un peu au hasard dans les couloirs. Dans un premier temps elle fut tentée de descendre voir son fils et Rick pour s'assurer que tous deux allaient bien. Mais elle y renonça, inutile d'ajouter une inquiétude supplémentaire à son mari.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur le toit de l'immense édifice. Elle soupira et alla s'appuyer contre l'un des créneaux. Elle observa un instant la rivière qui coulait en contrebas avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Curieusement cette immensité obscure, sans aucun nuage et parsemée d'étoile, l'apaisa. Son regard se porta alors sur la lune et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se rappela la fois où, durant une enquête, Rick lui avait dit qu'il en avait acheté un bout. Perdue dans ses souvenirs elle ne fit pas attention qu'on l'appelait.

- Madame Rodgers ?...Kate ?

- Bonsoir Henry.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui...non...en fait je n'en sais rien. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je comprends. Les autres ont déjà dû vous le dire et je suis certain que Will la fait plusieurs foi. Mais si une personne est capable d'aider votre fils et votre mari, c'est bien Hélène Magnus.

- Vous avez raison, il me le dit souvent. Mais...l'avenir me fait peur.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à que Kate, hésitante, s'adresse de nouveau à Henry.

- Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour gérer votre...

- Mon état de loup-garou, termina-t-il pour elle.

- Oui.

- Au début, je refusais d'accepter ce que j'étais réellement. Je ne voulais pas devenir un « monstre » peut-être incontrôlable. J'étais même prêt à subir une intervention dangereuse, quitte à y laisser la vie.

- Mais vous y avez renoncé, pourquoi ?

- Lors d'une de nos missions, mes capacités de loup nous ont été utiles. Cela m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai décidé d'accepter mon état.

- Je vois... Rick y arrivera certainement si aucune solution n'est trouvée. Mais Alex... il est si jeune.

- Au contraire, cela sera plus facile pour lui d'assumer ce qu'il sera. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur les membres du sanctuaire pour vous aider.

- Merci Henry, grâce à vous je...

Un bip répétitif leurs parvint subitement, émis par la tablette tactile d'Henry. Aussitôt ce dernier regarda ce qui avait déclenché cette alarme. Il s'élança tout en criant à Kate.

- Venez ! C'est votre mari ! Il y a un problème au labo !

_**Une heure plus tôt.**_

Épuisés par les tests et surtout à cause de leur nouvelle nature, Rick et Alex avaient été se coucher tôt. L'écrivain venait d'être réveillé par les pleurs et les cris de son fils. Il essaya de le réveiller mais, malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'y fit. Il se retourna vers le labo, peut-être qu'Helen s'y trouvée encore. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler, cette dernière venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Alex pleure et crie, mais ne se réveille pas. Sa voix reflétait son inquiétude.

- Prenez-le et suivez-moi.

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

- Un simple EEG, pour vérifier son activité cérébrale, rien d'autre. Je vous en prie, faite-moi confiance Richard.

- D'accord.

Il attrapa son fils et suivit Magnus. Quelques secondes plus tard il le déposait sur la table d'examen. Helen plaça rapidement le casque muni d'électrodes sur le crâne de l'enfant et alluma l'appareil. Rick ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est maintenir son fils immobile. Il se sentait impuissant et détestait ça, son regard croisa celui de Magnus.

- Alors ?

- Il a une très forte activité cérébrale, certaines parties qui normalement ne devraient pas être actives, le sont.

- En clair ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sec, la nervosité prenant le pas sur ses émotions.

- Votre fils est en train de vivre la même chose que vous. Sa mémoire transmissible s'installe.

- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il en est incapable pour le moment. Même vous malgré l'intensité de ses visions, vous ne vous êtes réveillé qu'à la fin. En tant qu'adulte vous avez mieux géré le stress occasionné par celles-ci. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas hurlé.

- Il est si jeune...est-ce...est-ce qu'il... il n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus.

Le silence de Magnus fut plus éloquent que des paroles. Elle ne savait pas. Inexorablement il sentit monter en lui un sentiment de colère. C'est d'une voix sourde qu'il parla de nouveau.

- Débranchez-le !

- Écoutez Richard, laissez-moi...

- Non ! Ca suffit ! Vous ne le toucherez plus !

- Soyez raisonnable...

- Raisonnable ! Vous voulez que je sois raisonnable !

Il vit la femme qui se tenait face à lui reculer brusquement et eut subitement honte de son attitude. Après tout elle était la seule à vouloir l'aider et surtout à pouvoir le faire. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que ce n'étaient pas ses éclats de voix qui l'avait faite reculer, mais sa transformation. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait pris sa forme hybride. Il allait s'excuser quand son fils se réveilla brusquement en criant.

- Papa ! Peur ! Plein de méchants !

Rick ne prêta plus attention à Magnus, prenant Alex dans ses bras pour le rassurer. L'enfant se calma très vite au contact de son père. Il fit asseoir son fils sur la table pour pouvoir lui enlever les électrodes. Comme la veille celui-ci n'était pas du tout effrayé par l'aspect de son père et le caressait. De temps en temps il se jetait en avant tout en riant, et frottait son petit visage contre le torse de son père en disant « doux papa ».

Mais, un bruit métallique, à peine perceptible pour des oreilles humaines, alerta Rick. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion due à la crainte qu'il avait eue pour son fils, il sentait une nouvelle fois la colère l'envahir en voyant le Dr Magnus. Profitant qu'il était occupé avec son fils, elle en avait profité pour s'éloigner. Maintenant elle se tenait à quelques mètres, une seringue automatique dans la main.

Sans même y penser, Rick prit sa forme finale et en un seul bond se jeta sur elle, la renversant. Il la tenait immobilisée au sol, une de ses pattes sur le haut de sa poitrine, l'autre sur le bras tenant la seringue. Il réussit à l'attraper entre ses crocs et la balança au loin d'un mouvement de tête.

C'est à cet instant précis que Kate et Henry arrivèrent. Celle-ci fut tellement choquée par ce qu'elle vit, qu'elle fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Will et Bigfoot qui prirent tous les deux une arme à impulsion. Kate ne se rendit compte de rien, les yeux rivés sur son mari qui était devenu un immense félin noir, faisant presque le double de la taille d'un tigre.

Elle reprit pied lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement sur sa droite. Elle comprit ce qui allait se passer mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir pour empêcher Henry, sous sa forme de loup-garou de rentrer dans le labo. Néanmoins, elle put se mettre devant la porte, pour stopper les deux autres.

- Non ! Arrêtez !

Les cris et les pleurs de son fils, ainsi que des grognements et des feulements la firent se retourner. Lorsque Henry avait pénétré dans le labo menaçant Rick, Alex avait pris peur. Aussitôt son père avait abandonné Helen et était venu se mettre devant lui, alors que le loup-garou en faisait de même avec la femme. À présent tous les deux se faisaient face, se tenant en respect mutuellement.

Malgré les larmes et l'inquiétude qui la rongeait, l'instinct de flic en Kate prit le pas sur ses émotions.

- Vous deux, restez là ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle entra d'un pas décidé dans le laboratoire. Helen qui se tenait à présent debout à côté d'Henry voulut dire quelque chose. Mais le regard péremptoire de Kate l'en dissuada.

- Helen, sortez. S'il vous plait, et demandez à Henry de faire de même. Je m'occupe de Rick.

Après une brève hésitation, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle quitta la pièce imitée par Henry. La jeune femme les suivit du regard, Magnus parla à son équipe, elle vit Henry s'éloigner. De toute évidence cette dernière lui avait dit que sa présence risquait de compliquer les choses. Quant aux deux autres, ils baissèrent leurs armes et se mirent en retrait.

Kate s'approcha de son mari et de son fils. Ils avaient l'air plus calme maintenant. Rick émit un léger rugissement tout en fixant sa femme, droit dans les yeux. Elle arrêta d'avancer et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

- Rick je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer. Je...je ne veux pas qu'ils soient obligés de te faire du mal. Je te promets que je veillerais à ce qu'ils ne touchent plus à Alexandre. Même si pour cela je dois camper devant votre chambre.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu, l'espace d'un instant, une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Rick à sa dernière réplique. Elle poursuivit, toujours d'une voix apaisante.

- Regarde-le, il est rassuré maintenant. Ramène-le dans votre chambre. S'il te plait, fais le pour nous.

Rick avait écouté sa femme et avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Le seul problème était son incapacité à lui répondre, pas sous cette forme en tout cas. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à changer d'apparence. Cela le perturba, ainsi qu'une autre sensation. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir « lire » les sentiments des personnes qui l'entouraient. Par exemple à cet instant Kate avait peur, mais par pour elle. C'est pour eux qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il lut tout l 'amour qu'elle leurs portait et l'espoir qu'il finisse par accéder à sa demande. Il se concentra et tourna la tête vers Helen, il sut immédiatement qu'elle ne ferait rien à Alex. Elle ressentait aussi du soulagement. C'est alors que son fils l'appela.

- Papa, veux dodo mai'nant.

- D'accord, monte sur mon dos mon bonhomme.

Rick se positionna comme il le fallait pour qu'Alex puisse se laisser glisser sur son dos. Quand il réalisa subitement qu'aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il tenta une nouvelle fois, de « parler » avec son fils.

- C'est bon ? Tu es bien installé ?

- Oui

- Alors accroche-toi à mon cou pour ne pas tomber.

- D'accord.

Il n'en revenait pas, ils communiquaient par télépathie. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il essaya de faire la même chose avec Kate. Malheureusement ça ne fonctionna pas. Par contre il ressentait immédiatement son soulagement lorsqu'il prit la direction de la sortie. Il passa devant Magnus et son équipe sans leur adresser un regard. Il entra dans leur chambre et se dirigea vers le lit d'Alexandre.

- Allez, au dodo.

- Tu restes... ai peur.

- Peur de quoi mon ange ?

- Méchants qui font bobo.

- C'est fini maintenant et je vais rester près de toi.

Kate qui les avait suivis les observa faire. Alex ne semblait absolument pas troublé de voir son père comme ça. Au contraire, son aspect avait l'air d'avoir un effet apaisant sur lui. Elle hésita un instant et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit, mais resta silencieuse. Il posa ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur elle, lui fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers son père. Il lui caressa la tête une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

Elle resta sans rien dire un moment, le temps que la respiration de leur fils devienne forte et régulière. Signe qu'il s'était profondément endormi. Rick se redressa et vint se placer face à elle. Il était si grand qu'il dépassait Kate d'une bonne tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard, il avait l'air tellement désolé de ce qui était arrivé.

Quoiqu'il se passât maintenant, leur vie était déjà bouleversée à jamais. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire plein de tendresse et, dans un élan spontané posa sa main sur sa tête. Rick la laissa faire et sembla même apprécier ce geste. Il finit par baisser la tête et à poser sont front contre celui de sa femme. Celle-ci fut surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendit ronronner, et ne put retenir un sourire fugace.

_**Mercredi 6h10.**_

Rick qui avait passé la nuit couché sur le sol, près du lit d'Alex, s'était réveillé sous sa forme intermédiaire. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'assurer que son fils allait bien. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, ce qui le rassura. Il essaya de reprendre forme humaine mais n'y réussit pas. Il se leva et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Bigfoot était sur une chaise, montant la garde. L'écrivain s'approcha de l'interphone et le vit faire de même.

- Bigfoot.

- Richard...comment va Alexandre ?

- Il va bien, il dort encore.

- Et vous ?

- Je...ne sais pas vraiment. Je voudrai parler à Magnus.

- Je vais la chercher.

- Attendez ! Vous pourrez revenir vous occuper d'Alex. Il vous aime bien.

- Je l'aime bien aussi...je veillerai sur lui.

- Merci.

Dans le laps de temps qu'il fallut à Bigfoot pour revenir accompagné de Magnus, Rick avait déjà lavé et habillé son fils. À son réveil, il avait essayé la communication télépathique et cela avait parfaitement fonctionnée. Mais c'est en parlant normalement qu'il fit comprendre à son fils qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le dire, à personne, que s'était leur secret. L'enfant prit ça comme un jeu et acquiesça vivement de la tête en souriant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il prit son fils dans les bras et tout en le passant dans ceux de Bigfoot, il lui dit.

- Papa doit parler avec Helen. Bigfoot va s'occuper de toi. Expliqua-t-il.

- Oui...pas mal ? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Non mon chéri, elle ne fera pas de mal à papa. Mais toi tu es sage avec ton ami. Et tu l'écoutes.

- D'accord. On mange, faim moi ! Lança-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Allons voir ce qu'il a de bon.

- Une fois son fils parti, Rick fit face à Magnus.

- Je suis désolée pour cette nuit. Je...

- Je comprends, vous vouliez protéger Alexandre.

- Comment va Kate ?

- Elle dort encore, elle a fini par accepter de prendre quelque chose pour dormir. Non s'en avoir d'abord passé une bonne demi-heure à me hurler dessus. Ça doit être un très bon flic, elle est plutôt impressionnante.

- Un excellent flic, en effet. J'ai vu plus d'un « gros dur » perdre contenance lors de leur interrogatoire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Que vouliez-vous me dire Richard ? A part de ne plus toucher à Alexandre. Ce que votre femme m'a très clairement fait comprendre d'ailleurs.

- Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire vos tests, mais uniquement sur moi et sans que mon fils puisse voir quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'il est peur pour moi.

- Je suis d'accord. Venez, nous allons commencer.

_**Mercredi 10h03.**_

Tous le monde était à présent dans l'immense salon. À l'exception d'Henry dont la présence mettait mal à l'aise l'écrivain et son fils. Rick était assis près de Kate et lui tenait la main, il regardait son fils s'amusait avec son ami. L'écrivain était impressionné par la patience et la douceur de Bigfoot. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas eu une horrible migraine, certainement due aux tests qui avaient été éprouvants. Il avait retrouvé son apparence humaine vers huit heures. Magnus lui avait donc demandé de se métamorphiser consciemment sous ses diverses formes pour qu'elle puisse effectuer ses EEG. Il avait parfaitement réussi à les maîtriser. Helen avait émis l'hypothèse que sa transformation précédente ayant été causée sous l'effet de la colère avait dû bloquer le processus.

Son mal de tête empira, sa vue se troublait et percevait des acouphènes. Il se leva et chancela, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Kate.

- Rick !

- Ça va ! Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il, irrité.

Kate fut tellement interloquée par son attitude qu'elle resta sans voix. De leur côté Magnus, Will et Bigfoot se mirent sur la défensive, prêts à toutes éventualités. Rick n'y fit pas attention, il appuya les paumes de ses mains sur ses tempes, la douleur devenait insupportable. Une pression contre sa jambe lui fit baisser la tête. Alexandre se cramponnait à lui, le visage inquiet levé vers son père.

- T'as bobo ?

- Un peu, sa voix était redevenue douce, papa va aller dormir un peu.

- Viens aussi.

- D'accord mon ange.

Il prit son enfant dans les bras et quitta la pièce. Magnus le suivit et l'interpella.

- Richard attendez !

- Non ! Pas de tests ! Je ne vous servirai plus de cobaye aujourd'hui ! Lança-t-il d'un ton colérique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Laissez-moi vous donner quelque chose pour votre mal de tête.

- En espérant que ce soit plus efficace que vos examens ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle il prit le chemin de sa « chambre », Helen le suivit.

_**Mercredi, 12h10.**_

Rick se réveilla en pleine forme, son mal de tête ayant totalement disparu. Dès qu'il le vit se redresser, Alexandre cessa de jouer et se précipita vers lui, il fut aussitôt soulevé et se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son père.

- Ça va ? T'as plus bobo ?

- Non, je vais bien maintenant.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en se blottissant contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi bonhomme, répondit en le serrant un peu plus fort. Tu as faim ?

- Oh oui !

- Alors viens.

Il sortit de la pièce, son fils dans les bras. Au moins, la chose positive était que la porte n'était plus verrouillée et qu'il pouvait circuler librement dans le sanctuaire. Mais, ils devaient tous les deux rester dans cet endroit, le mieux adapté à leur condition.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les autres, ils seraient à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Ils sortirent de l'appareil et longèrent le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon. Lorsque tout à coup Rick s'arrêta.

- Vous en êtes sûr Kate ?

- Oui, il y a des types qui posent pas mal de questions sur un couple et leur enfant.

L'écrivain se retourna brusquement s'attendant à voir Magnus discuter avec « sa » Kate. Mais il n'y avait que lui et son fils dans le couloir. Il comprit alors qu'il entendait la conversation dans sa tête. Son « don » télépathique s'était apparemment accru. Il s'aperçut qu'Alex portait sur lui un regard inquiet, il lui sourit et repris sa marche. De plus il savait que le sanctuaire était truffé de caméras de surveillance, alors inutile d'éveiller les soupçons par son immobilisme. Mais il marcha plus lentement, se concentrant au maximum, il focalisa son esprit sur la conversation.

- Je vois.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Magnus ?

- Renforcer la sécurité, de toute évidence les hommes de Liebermann doivent déjà nous surveiller.

- Ça semble logique. Et pour eux ? Allons-nous leur dire ?

- Non, du moins par pour l'instant. Inutile de les inquiéter plus que ça. Ils ont suffisamment à faire pour gérer ce qui leur arrive.

Instinctivement Rick resserra son étreinte autour de son fils et le malaise qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il avait mis sur le compte de sa migraine, apparut de nouveau. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble en entrant dans la pièce. Kate qui discutait avec Will, l'abandonna et vint à leur rencontre. Elle prit sur elle lorsque son fils l'ignora totalement, quant à son mari, il semblait vraiment désolé.

- Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

- Oui...je suis désolé de t'avoir...

- C'est bon Rick, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Merci.

Il déposa son fils qui commençait à gigoter dans ses bras puis, prenant Kate par la main ils allèrent retrouver Will. Ce dernier parla avec Castle de ses romans jusqu'à ce que Bigfoot arrive pour leurs annoncer que le repas était servi. Tout le monde passa dans la salle à manger, Magnus et Kate s'y trouvaient déjà. Malgré la bonne ambiance apparente, Rick n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la conversation qu'il avait interceptée. Quelque chose, le poussait à en savoir plus. Son instinct de protection envers son fils, ainsi que le besoin de préserver sa « race » était exacerbé. Il décida donc de mettre son nouveau « talent » à profit.

_**Mercredi 15h50.**_

Rick observait son fils dormir, il était si jeune, si innocent, comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver. Il pensait aussi à sa fille et à sa mère, Alexis était à Los Angeles avec Meredith, et Martha à Londres. Il les avait appelées dès leur retour à New York pour les rassurer. Avec la presse, il valait mieux être prudent, leurs informations étant souvent exagérées. Après le repas, il avait refusé qu'Alexandre joue avec Bigfoot, prétextant un besoin de se retrouver en famille. Ils avaient donc passé un moment tous les trois dans la chambre de Kate. Puis, il était revenu ici avec son fils, se dernier tombant de fatigue s'était tout de suite endormi.

L'écrivain en avait appris suffisamment durant le repas pour prendre une importante décision pour eux. En tant qu'auteur, il n'avait pas vraiment pas eu de mal à poser des questions, apparemment anodines, mais qui firent réagir tous les membres du sanctuaire. Il n'avait eu qu'à capter leurs pensées. Ainsi il avait découvert que malgré un système de surveillance perfectionné, cela n'avait pas empêché plusieurs attaques. Que leurs recherches pour localiser Liebermann n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils le voudraient. Que Magnus, à son arrivée, avait placé une puce sous-cutanée de localisation dans son bras. Pour ne pas laisser de marque, elle avait ré-ouvert l'une de ses blessures, due à un coup de griffe.

Rick avait aussi « vu » les angoisses de Kate, les images de ses cauchemars les concernant lui et Alex. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que tant que ce docteur Liebermann ne serait pas mis hors d'état de nuire, lui et son fils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Surtout si ses hommes les surveillaient. C'est pourquoi, il avait pris la décision de fuir avec son fils. Si personne ne savait où les trouver, alors ils seraient en sécurité. Tous les deux, ils passeraient inaperçus et ses connaissances nouvellement acquises lui permettraient de survivre.

Il avait échafaudé un plan, il s'était presque imposé à lui lorsqu'il avait su qu'il y avait une faille dans leur protection. Un passage donnant directement sur la rivière qui coulait derrière le sanctuaire. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action, il prit son fils dans ses bras et quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard il frappait à la porte de la chambre de sa femme. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra. Elle était endormie, il s'assit sur le lit et y posa Alex. L'enfant alla faire un bisou sur la joue avant de revenir très vite vers père.

- Huum...

- Kate ?

- Rick ? Alex ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je voulais te voir et je voudrais que tu surveilles le petit un moment.

- Pourquoi ? Magnus veut te faire d'autres examens ?

- Non, j'aimerai parler avec Henry. Il était hésitant.

- Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir aussi se transformer. Conclue-t-elle, se méprenant sur son hésitation.

- Oui et comme Alex en a peur.

- D'accord. Oh Rick, j'aimerai tellement me réveiller dans notre chambre et réaliser que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Et moi donc. J'y vais, je ne serai pas long. À tout à l'heure et toi bonhomme tu es gentil avec maman.

- Oui papa.

Henry qui était en pleine recherche, vit cependant Rick arriver sur l'un des écrans de contrôle. Il n'en fut pas surpris, il s'attendait à sa visite.

- Bonjour Rick.

- Bonjour Henry, je...je venais pour m'excuser.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je comprends, vous vouliez protéger votre fils.

- Oui pour ça, mais aussi pour le fait que vous soyez obligé de vous tenir à l'écart lorsque Alex est là. Répondit-il tout en s'avançant le plus près possible.

- C'est normal, ne vous en faites pas, il est encore trop jeune pour maîtriser ses peurs. Magnus, m'a dit que vous étiez inquiet au sujet de la sécurité du sanctuaire.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous voulez voir ?

- Avec plaisir.

Foss passa vingt minutes à lui expliquer les différents moyens mis en place, mais sans naturellement approfondir leur fonctionnement. Ce qui ne déragea pas Rick qui captait tous les détails importants qui s'échappaient des pensées de celui-ci.

- Effectivement, ce sont des moyens impressionnants.

- Rassuré ?

- Oui, merci.

Faisant comme s'il venait de les voir, l'écrivain se dirigea vers la table, où se trouvaient des armes diverses. Aussitôt suivi de Foss.

- Génial ! Celle-ci ressemble aux armes dans M.I.B ! S'exclama-t-il.

Comme il avait prévu, son côté gamin enthousiaste, amusa Henry. Mais il perçut tout de suite ses craintes car l'arme était opérationnelle, malgré ce qu'il lui dit.

- Oui, j'adore ces films. Je suis en train d'y apporter des modifications.

- Celle-là, Rick la saisit, on dirait le « criquet » ! Il fit mine de l'examiner.

- Peut-être que je m'en suis inspiré inconsciemment, mais elle est tout aussi puissante.

- Elles sont mortelles ?

- Non, absolument pas. Elles sont conçues pour assommer. Moins douloureuses et plus efficace qu'un Taiser. On s'en sert contre les phénomènes, ça les met KO une bonne heure, voire plus avec les « fusils ».

- Impressionnant.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas là que pour me parler de sécurité et d'armes, n'est-ce pas Rick ?

- Non, en effet.

Sans qu'Henry ait le temps de réagir Rick lui tira dessus, ce dernier s'effondra sur le coup. L'écrivain vérifia son pouls, tout allait bien. Il garda l'arme et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour couper toutes les caméras situées à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Et trouver la fameuse sortie. Il devait faire vite, il retourna après de Kate, plaçant l'arme dans son dos.

- Comme il s'en doutait son fils se rua vers lui en le voyant. Il regarda Kate, assise sur le lit, qui lui sourit tristement. Cela renforça sa décision, il se baissa, regarda Alexandre droit dans les yeux et communiqua mentalement avec lui.

- Écoute-moi bien Alex. N'ai pas peur, papa va juste endormir maman et après on part.

- Maison ?

- Non pas tout de suite, après.

- Pas bobo à maman ?

- Non, mon cœur. Ça ne fera pas mal.

- D'accord.

Il se releva tout en se saisissant de l'arme. Lorsqu'il la pointa vers Kate, il vit d'abord la surprise et un mélange d'inquiétude et de compréhension. Elle avait deviné ses intentions.

- Rick ! Non ! Ne fais pas ...

Mais il avait déjà tiré, et elle venait de tomber en arrière. Il s'approcha et vérifia son pouls, il l'allongea confortablement. En sortant, il prit soin de prendre la clé et ferma la porte de l'extérieure en laissant la clé dans la serrure. Il attrapa son fils, le positionna sur sa hanche et tenant l'arme à la main se mit à courir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant le passage donnant sur la rivière. Mais avant de sortir, il devait faire une dernière chose, il posa son fils qui ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par tout ça. Ensuite il releva la manche de sa chemise, prit la lame de rasoir qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche. Il palpa son avant bras et lorsqu'il eut trouvé la puce, il s'entailla le bras. Il jeta la puce sur le sol, se fit un pansement rapide avec des compresses et une bande.

Une fois dehors, il prit la direction de l'amont, tout en restant au maximum sur la berge et à couvert. Il courut un long moment avec son fils dans les bras, ralentissant lorsqu'ils croisaient du monde. Ensuite lorsque la population se fit moins dense, il prit sa forme intermédiaire et continua ainsi jusqu'à la tombée du crépuscule. Il se débarrassa alors des vestiges de ses vêtements et se transforma.


	10. Sauvetage et capture

**Bonjour à tous! Enfin voici un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs pour ce retard. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fiction. **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Le sanctuaire jeudi 5h30.<strong>

_Kate prend à peine le temps d'enlever son casque avant de se ruer telle une furie dans le bureau de Magnus. Elle entre sans s'annoncer, voir Helen assise à son bureau a le don de l'énerver encore plus_.

- Vous pensez que c'est en restant assise ici que vous allez les retrouver?!

- Calmez-vous Kate...

- Que je me calme! Mon fils et mon mari son Dieu sait où, seuls et en fuite! Que s'est-il passé? Que lui avez-vous fait ou dit pour qu'il agisse ainsi?

- Je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Je n'y comprends rien, Richard était tout à fait d'accord pour que je poursuive mes recherches sur lui.

- Mais vous avez bien vu comment il est devenu irritable tout à coup!

- Oui, mais ensuite tout allait bien, il a même été très coopératif. J'ai déployé toutes nos ressources pour les retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Très bien, prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau. Quant à moi, je vais chercher de mon côté.

- Comment?

- À ma façon, en faisant simplement mon boulot de flic!

_Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle quitte la pièce et va rejoindre Henry. Lui seul est à même de l'aider._

_**Jeudi 7h18**_

_John Druitt est le premier à arriver au sanctuaire. Vingt minutes plus tard Nikola Tesla arrive à son tour. Magnus leurs explique en détails la situation._

- Humm... intéressant cette transformation, _constate Tesla en vidant son verre de Bordeaux._ Helen je vais aller étudier tes résultats d'examens et il me faudrait aussi ton dossier sur ces "gros matous"

- Tu les trouveras dans le labo, merci pour ton aide Nikola.

- Voyons ma chère Helen, tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, _dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_Et il sort en emportant son verre et la bouteille._

- Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même _peste Druitt_.

- Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué.

- Il faut croire que non. En tout cas cette détective a un sacré caractère.

- En effet. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Tu as dit qu'il avait certainement remonté le fleuve.

- Oui, c'est le plus logique, il aura voulu trouver un endroit isolé loin de la ville.

- Dans ce cas je vais devoir couvrir pas mal de terrain. Ça risque d'être long.

_Deux heures plus tard, Henry trouve enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans les rapports de police._

- Kate venez voir ça. Je crois que je tiens enfin une piste.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Un marginal vivant à l'extérieur de la ville, pas très loin du fleuve, dans une caravane, a déposé une plainte pour vol. on lui a pris son Pickup, des vêtements ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture.

- Bravo Henry, ça correspond bien. Vous pouvez me trouver une carte de la région dans un rayon de 150 kms en positionnent l'adresse de cet homme sur le périmètre?

- Bien sûr, aucun problème, je vous fais ça.

_Durant une bonne demi-heure, avec l'aide d'Henry, elle sélectionne plusieurs zones susceptibles de servir de cachette à Rick et à leur fils. Puis, cartes imprimées en mains elle retourne voir Magnus. _

_Elle la trouve dans le salon en pleine discussion avec un homme brun, mince, vêtu d'un costume. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant et s'avance vers elle main tendue._

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mme Rodgers. Nikola Tesla...le dernier représentant de la noble race des vampires.

- Ah...très bien. Désolée je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas vexé, _affirme-t-il avec un sourire_. Votre réaction est toute naturelle, même si depuis quelques jours votre monde a été chamboulé, il va vous falloir du temps pour vous y habituer totalement.

- Nikola arrête ton numéro de charme veux-tu, _coupe Magnus_. Que vouliez-vous Kate?

- Avec Henry nous avons trouvé un détail qui nous a permis d'établir des zones de recherches.

- Montrez-nous ça.

_Kate étale les feuilles sur la table basse et leurs explique comment ils en sont arrivés à ce résultat. Tesla les approuve, les hommes-félins vivent dans des endroits chauds et humides. C'est l'été en plein mois d'août, les endroits dégagés sont donc à exclure, trop secs. Par contre les forêts sont plus appropriées. Ils ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Druitt pour qu'il les téléporte par groupe de deux dans les zones à fouiller._

_**Complexe sous-terrain, jeudi 21h43**_

_Liebermann fait des tests dans son laboratoire, lorsque son cellulaire sonne. Il prend l'appel dès la première sonnerie._

- Bonsoir docteur.

- Alors Robertson, où en sont les recherches?

- Nous avons quadrillé tous le secteur nord et plus de la moitié du secteur est. Pour l'instant nos détecteurs thermiques n'ont rien relevé.

- Parfait, vous faites du bon travail. , les trois quart de la zone de recherche a été couverte.

- Merci monsieur.

- Prenez un peu de repos et remettez-vous à ratisser le terrain dès l'aube.

- A vos ordres monsieur.

_Le savant pousse un soupir de satisfaction, ses hommes avancent vite. Plus vite que ceux de Magnus. L'équipe de surveillance au sanctuaire, l'a prévenu qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mouvements ces dernières heures. _

_Pour une fois il devance largement le sanctuaire et il est confiant. _

_**Mine désaffectée en pleine forêt, vendredi 6h40.**_

_Rick regarde son fils dormir et sourit. Malgré la précarité de leur situation Alex supporte assez bien cet état de fait. De plus il est beaucoup plus calme et détendu depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Sanctuaire._

_Il est lui-même surpris par ses propres aptitudes d'adaptation. Il reste la plupart du temps sous son apparence intermédiaire pour faire face à toutes éventualités de menaces. Grâce à sa mémoire, il a pu dresser des pièges tout autour de leur position. Il a même réussi à chasser deux lapins avec facilité. Il lui a suffit pour cela de prendre sa forme finale. Toutefois cette expérience lui a procuré un sentiment étrange, mélange d'excitation et de tristesse. _

_Pour l'instant il se demande encore s'il a fait le bon choix. Cependant il reste persuadé que c'était le seul logique. Après tout le Sanctuaire, n'était pas si inattaquable et ce le Dr Liebermann semble être un homme déterminé. Il devait partir, sans eux au centre, il ne serait plus une cible et Kate serait en sécurité. Quant à eux si personne ne savait où les trouver, ils l'étaient aussi. Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. _

_Il pense à Kate, il n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle doit être vraiment en colère contre lui. Mais aussi, peut-être, comprendre sa décision. Le seul problème était qu'elle allait tenter de les retrouver et le connaissant elle serait bien capable d'y arriver._

_**Sanctuaire vendredi 11h15.**_

_Tout le monde est regroupé dans le salon, ils font le point sur le résultat de leurs recherches. Kate qui a demandé et obtenu un tableau, s'avance feutre en main._

- Parfait, les zones 1-4-6 au nord ont été couvertes, ainsi que les 2-5-7 à l'est. Il ne nous reste plus que les 6- 8-9 à l'ouest.

- Ce sont les zones les plus étendues et de plus avec toutes ces anciennes mines à contrôler, cela risque de nous demander plus de temps. _Constate l'autre Kate_.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons changer les équipes, _annonce Helen_. Nikola, John, Henry et Bigfoot vous aller travailler en solo. Vos capacités vous permettront de couvrir plus de terrain. Will, Kate vous ferez équipe. Quant à moi je serai avec la femme de Richard.

_Tous approuvèrent et Kate répartit les zones de recherches à chacun. Puis Druitt les transporte sur place tout à tour. _

_**Forêt, près de la mine, vendredi 12h35.**_

_Nikola avance avec prudence, évitant de marcher sur les morceaux de bois mort et en prenant la précaution de rester sous le vent. Il se dirige vers les rires d'enfant qu'il a entendus. Bien que très faibles, ils avaient suffit à attirer son attention. Plus il se rapproche et plus il est persuadé de les avoir trouvés. Il reste cependant à bonne distance et monte dans un arbre, se mettant à l'abri du feuillage. _

_Castle est assis sur un rocher, son fils sur ses genoux. Le charmant bambin essaie en vain de tirer sur les oreilles de son père. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. Prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible Tesla descend de son poste d'observation. Il s'éloigne et un fois à bonne distance, il regarde les coordonnées de son GPS et appelle Magnus._

- Helen, je les ai trouvés, je t'envoie les coordonnées.

_**Deux kilomètres au sud de la mine, vendredi 12h43.**_

_Les hommes de Liebermann avancent lentement, détecteur thermique en main. L'un d'eux s'arrête_.

- Chef, j'ai quelque chose!

- Où ça? _Demande aussitôt Robertson._

- À environ deux mille mètres sur la gauche.

- Ok, que tout le monde se regroupe...faites passer.

- Oui chef.

_Ce dernier sort son téléphone satellite et appelle son patron._

- Bonjour Docteur, bonne nouvelle, nous les avons repérés.

- Beau travail Robertson.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je vous précise le sort qui vous attend si jamais vous les tuez?

- En effet..._il déglutit_. Nous avons parfaitement mis notre plan d'action en place. Nous n'avons que des armes de poings au cas où, mais nous sommes équipés de fusil à fléchettes et de lance-filet. Chacun de mes hommes sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire.

- Je vous le souhaite, j'attends votre prochain appel avec impatience. Et j'espère qu'il m'annoncera le succès e votre mission.

- Ça sera le cas Docteur je puis vous l'affirmer.

_**Mine désaffectée vendredi 12h52.**_

_Castle a trouvé du vieux matériel qui traînait au fond de l'entrée de la mine, notamment des cordes. Et il a décidé de fabriquer une balançoire pour Alexandre. L'écrivain vient de la terminer._

- Alex! Regarde ce que papa a fabriqué.

- Pour moi?

- Oui, c'est pour toi mon grand.

- Veux monter! Vite!

- Ok, viens par là, _il installe son fils sur la planche. Le sourire de son fils et son regard pétillant de joie le rendent heureux._

- Pousse, te-plait papa.

- Tiens-toi bien... c'est parti.

_Tout en donnant de l'élan à la balançoire, Rick se dit qu'il lui faudra tôt ou tard quitter cet endroit pour en trouver un plus décent pour Alex. Et aussi lui acheter quelques jeux et des vêtements. Le mieux serait qu'il trouve une grotte plus grande, voire un ancien refuge à l'abandon pour chasseurs et randonneurs._

_Subitement il se tend, tous ses sens aux aguets. Son instinct le prévient d'un danger, il en est certain. Quelque chose a subitement changé, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Castle arrête brusquement la balançoire et fait immédiatement taire son fils qui proteste._

- Va dans la grotte! Tout de suite!

- Mais papa!

- Fais ce que je te dis!

_Sans attendre il prend Alex dans ses bras et se dirige vers la mine. Il a trouvé ce qui le perturbait. Bien sûr pour un être humain normal, rien ne se passerait, mais pour lui c'est différent maintenant. Bien que discret, il peut entendre les animaux qui vivent ici courir. Or un animal ne court qu'après une proie ou pour fuir un danger. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, il doit faire vite. _

_Il pose son fils et rassemble pèle-mêle le peu d'affaires qu'ils possèdent et les jette à l'arrière du Pickup. Castle ouvre la portière côté passager et s'apprête à faire monter son fils lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, l'appelle._

- Rick! Rick, montre-toi!

_Prenant son fils dans ses bras, il sort. Il est à la fois heureux et en colère. Rick ne peut s'empêcher toutefois d'admirer sa femme, elle lui a tellement manqué. Même si cela ne fait que deux jours qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Kate a l'air plus soulagée qu'en colère car elle lui sourit en les apercevant. Il remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule, Magnus est là aussi et il y a deux autres types avec elles, un grand chauve, et un plus petit._

- Reste où tu es Kate! _Lance Rick, la coupant dans son élan._

- Rick, je t'en prie, viens avec nous.

- Non, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi Rick, ni...

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Mais au Sanctuaire nous sommes des cibles Alex et moi. Et si ce Liebermann lance ses hommes après nous... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

- Mais nous y sommes en sécurité Rick...pense à Alex!

- J'y pense! Qu'est-ce que tu crois!

- Parce que tu crois que vivre tous les eux ici c'est mieux pour lui, pour vous?!

- Richard, votre femme a raison, vous serez mieux protégés au Sanctuaire.

- Ah oui?! Vous en êtes certaine Magnus?! Vous pouvez me dire combien de fois exactement il a été attaqué, combien de personnes ont trouvé le moyen d'y pénétrer?!

- Com...

- Et pour les hommes de Liebermann qui le surveillent? Vous comptez faire quoi?!

- Vous savez ça aussi? Co...

_Un hurlement venant d'une centaine de mètres à peu près interrompt leur dispute. Aussitôt le plus grand des deux gars disparaît. Castle est trop inquiet pour s'en soucier. Il pose son fils et s'avance en direction du bruit. Il écoute attentivement, cela ne fait pas de doute, plusieurs hommes se déplacent rapidement et foncent vers eux. Ce que confirme Druitt lorsqu'il réapparaît._

- Les hommes de Liebermann, ils sont une vingtaine.

- Nous ne faisons pas le poids, même avec nos armes, _constate froidement Tesla_.

- Rick, je t'en prie...viens avec nous, _dit Kate qui s'est rapprochée de lui_. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Je... vous êtes venus comment?

- C'est John, _elle montre le chauve_... par téléportation. Mais on doit faire vite, il ne peut pas prendre plus de deux personnes à la fois.

- D'accord, cède Rick. Alex! Va avec maman et Helen!

- Non! Reste avec toi!

- Je viens aussi, promis. John ramenez-les tout de suite ... s'il vous plait.

_Sans un mot, Druitt s'exécute, emportant Kate et son fils. Un autre cri se fait entendre, un autre homme est tombé sur l'un de ses pièges. Les bruits de courses, de branches cassées, de voix se font de plus en plus proches. Rick prend sa forme animale pour parer à tous dangers, Nikola se transforme aussi. Tous deux se tiennent prêt au combat. Tout se passe alors très vite. _

_Au moment même où John Druitt revient à côté de Magnus, quatre hommes sortent d'entre les arbres sur la gauche de Castle. Ils visent aussitôt Helen et John. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement en l'emmenant. La dernière chose que cette dernière voit avant de partir est le regard intense de Rick. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, protéger cette femme qui seule est capable d'aider son fils. Alors sans hésiter une seconde, il bondit en direction de leurs ennemis, imité par Nikola qui lui se rue sur ceux apparus devant lui. _

_Malgré leur combativité et les pertes du côté adverse, ils ne peuvent pas résister longtemps face à ses hommes bien préparés. Tesla est le premier à tomber, immobilisé par un filet, envoyé par un des hommes qui l'a pris à revers. Les fléchettes tranquillisantes finissant d'achever le travail. Quant à Castle, il réussit dans à en éviter deux, malgré les 3 fléchettes reçues et dont le produit commence à l'engourdir. Il se bat de son mieux mais se sent faiblir de plus en plus, il ne peut éviter un premier filet qui le gêne partiellement, avant qu'un autre ne l'entrave compétemment. La dernière chose qu'il sent avant de sombrer dans le néant, sont plusieurs autres fléchettes pénétrant sa peau. _


	11. Invités surprises

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'un des personnages de Castle au sanctuaire. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le sanctuaire, vendredi 13h03.<strong>_

_Lorsque Helen et John arrivent enfin, tous entendent Druitt dire « j'y retourne » et le voient disparaître._

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Rick n'est pas là ? Ni votre ami ? _Lance Kate à la fois inquiète et furieuse._

- Des hommes sont arrivés, votre mari et Nikola les ont aussitôt attaqués pour nous protéger.

- Il faut aller les aider !

- On ne peut pas Kate, ils sont trop nom...

_Des cris les interrompent, c'est Alex qui donne des coups de pied à Bigfoot qui tente de le retenir par le bras alors que le petit veut partir._

- Laisse-moi ! Veux pas jouer ! Veux mon papa ! PAPA !

- Calme-toi mon chéri, _dit Kate d'une vois douce_, il va revenir.

- NON ! Tu mens ! _Hurle l'enfant en se libérant enfin_.

- Je te promets qu'il va revenir mon cœur, calme-toi.

_À la surprise générale, au moment où Kate se baisse pour le prendre dans ses bras, Alex recule pour l'éviter tout en prenant, d'un seul coup, sa forme intermédiaire. Sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, il fuit. _

- Alex ! _L'appelle désespérément sa mère_.

- Will restez avec Kate et prévenez Henry et Kate que son fils s'est transformé et se cache quelque part dans le sanctuaire.

_Magnus quitte la pièce en compagnie de Bigfoot pour rechercher Alexandre. Will aide Kate, effondrée, à se relever et l'amène jusqu'au canapé. La transformation de son fils l'a profondément bouleversée. Elle, l'image même de la femme forte et sûre d'elle est en pleurs, totalement abattue par ce qu'il vient d'arriver aussi bien ici, qu'à la mine._

_Faire face à la dure réalité de son métier, traquer les pires criminels de New York est une chose pour laquelle elle a été formée mais, rien ne l'a jamais préparée à ce qu'elle est en train de vivre depuis maintenant une semaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent impuissante à protéger les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle._

_**Mine désaffectée, vendredi, 13h05**_

_Druitt s'est téléporté à l'abri, juste à l'orée du bois, afin de rester invisibles aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Il n'a pas rien pu faire pour aider Castle et Tesla, tenter quelque chose seul aurait été de la folie. C'est donc en spectateur qu'il assiste à leur capture._

_Alor qu'un homme se met à l'écart tout en parlant dans une radio, les autres s'assurent que les filets sont biens fixés autour de leurs captifs._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, John entend un bruit de retors et un hélicoptère de transport ne tarde pas à faire son apparition. Il reste en stationnaire et un câble est descendu jusqu'au groupe. L'un après l'autre leurs prisonniers sont hissés à bord. Puis, c'est au tour de celui qui semble être le chef et de quatre de ses hommes._

_Tandis que l'hélicoptère s'éloigne, ceux qui restent s'activent, ils portent leurs morts dans la mine, Druitt en dénombre huit. Dix minutes plus tard l'entrée de la grotte explose et la voûte s'effondre, ensevelissant cadavres et Pickup. Le reste du commando quitte les lieux._

_Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé d'exploitable derrière eux, John retourne au sanctuaire._

_**Le Sanctuaire, vendredi 13h33**_

_Il est quelque peu surpris de ne voir que Will et la femme de Castle dans le salon._

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un souci avec le petit et...

- Mon mari ?! Tesla ?! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?_ Coupe Kate._

- Je ne pouvais rien faire, ils ont été capturés et emmenés mais nous les retrouverons.

- Comment ?

- John a raison, nous avons des ressources et...

- Rick a dit que des hommes de ce Liebermann nous surveillaient, pourquoi ne pas les capturer à notre tour et les interroger.

- C'est une excellente idée Kate. John, Will prenez Henry avec vous et trouvez-les.

_Une fois les deux hommes partis, Magnus devance la question de Beckett._

- Nous avons votre fils, il avait trouvé refuge auprès de Sally. Il va bien et a accepté d'aller avec Bigfoot. Ce dernier l'a amené dans sa chambre.

- Il est toujours transformé ?

- Oui, il faut attendre qu'il soit totalement apaisé pour qu'il recouvre son apparence. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre mari lorsqu'il s'est métamorphosé sous le coup de la colère.

- Mais... ce n'est pas trop tôt ?... je veux dire, est-ce normal ? Il est tellement jeune même pour un... Homme-félin.

- Rick m'a dit que votre enfant avait lui aussi « reçu » sa mémoire transmissible. Je peux donc en conclure que le processus est également complet chez lui. Vous devriez aller vous reposer Kate.

- Mais...

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire dans l'immédiat. Notre seule option viable étant de pouvoir soutirer des informations aux hommes qui nous observent.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible, _annonce Zimmerman en entrant dans la pièce_. Aucun signe d'eux, ils ne sont plus là. Liebermann a dû leur ordonner de quitter les lieux, anticipant notre réaction après la capture de Castle et Tesla.

-Où sont John et Henry ? questionne Helen.

- Ils sont partis voir nos informateurs pour leur demander s'ils seraient au courant de quelque chose sur Liebermann et de se renseigner le cas échéant.

- Comment ! Ce type doit se terrer dans un endroit sûr et parfaitement protégé.

- Quant à nos amis Kate, ils ont certaines capacités qui peuvent être utiles. De plus quelques soient les mesures de sécurité prises, sa base a des besoins, énergie, nourriture, matériel, etc. Il y a toujours des traces quelque part, il nous suffit de les trouver. C'est une question de temps.

- Oui mais justement, Rick et votre ami n'en n'ont pas forcément du temps, eux ! _Elle se lève_, je crois que vous aviez raison Helen, j'ai besoin de repos. Je vous laisse.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre la jeune femme compose un numéro de téléphone. Sa correspondante décroche aussitôt._

- Lanie, il faut qu'on parle.

_**Complexe sous-terrain, Nouveau Mexique, vendredi 16h30.**_

_Depuis l'appel de Robertson lui annonçant le succès de la mission, le Dr Liebermann est de très bonne humeur et a du mal à maîtriser son impatience. Tout est prêt pour recevoir ses « invités ». Il doit bien avouer que le « bonus » Tesla le comble au plus haut point._

_Faire des expériences sur ce vampire le ravit et il fera son maximum pour que cela soit long et particulièrement douloureux...avant de le tuer. Il va pouvoir venger la mort de ses collègues et amis qui ont été assassinés lorsque lui et Druitt les ont pourchassés et massacrés après la mort de la fille de Magnus, Ashley._

_Il vérifie encore une fois que le labo est en ordre lorsque son téléphone vibre. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur disparaissent en voyant l'identité de l'appelant._

- Bonjour Mr Correli, quel plaisir de vous entendre.

- Cessez donc les politesses Liebermann, vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle.

- En effet.

- Alors ?

- Les hommes-requin sont prêts, vous pourrez dire à vos commanditaires qu'ils auront leur marchandise en temps et en heure.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Je vous parle de l'autre projet ! Les hommes qui financent vos recherches veulent des résultats !

- Dans ce cas vous pourrez leur faire part de la capture d'un spécimen vivant. Mes hommes me l'amènent il sera dans mon labo demain matin.

- Parfait, c'est une excellente nouvelle. J'espère pour vous que vos recherches seront concluantes.

_Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Correli coupe la communication. Bien que contrarié, il lui en faut plus pour mettre à mal sa joie de pouvoir bientôt se mettre au travail. Il regarde l'heure et décide de prendre un peu de repos, car il risque fort de ne pas en avoir la possibilité avant un moment. Dieu seul sait combien de temps durera l'étude de ces deux phénomènes._

_**Le sanctuaire, vendredi, 20h27.**_

_Helen Magnus est dans son labo, travaillant sur un moyen d'aider Castle et son fils à redevenir normaux. Elle avait sourit en voyant que Nikola avait annoté nombreux de ses résultats y ajoutant ses propres déductions et les expériences que lui aurait essayées. Du Tesla tout craché et comme souvent ses idées n'étaient pas mauvaises et valaient le coup d'être testées._

_Elle relève les yeux de ses notes lorsqu'Henry apparait sur l'écran._

- Qu'y a-t-il Henry ? vous avez du nouveau sur l'hélicoptère ?

- Non, rien pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous dérange.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a une personne à l'entré qui dit s'appeler Lanie Parish et être une amie de Katherine Castle. Elle a précisé que c'est cette dernière qui lui a demandé de venir.

- Très bien, allez l'accueillir et conduisez-là au salon. Je vous y rejoins avec Kate.

_Magnus contrariée mais guère surprise quitte le labo. Elle passe voir si Kate est dans sa chambre mais ne l'y trouve pas. Elle est avec Will, Kate et John dans le salon._

- Kate, votre invitée vient d'arriver.

- Lanie est là ?

- Oui et je crois que vous...

- Kate ! Ma grande_ ! Lance la légiste en l'apercevant._

- Lanie ! Tu es venue finalement_ ! Elle serre son amie dans ses bras._

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber. Je me suis débrouillée pour prendre quelques jours de congé et me voilà !

- Merci, viens. Laisse-moi te présenter le Dr Helen Magnus, Le Dr Will Zimmermann, Kate Freelander, John Druitt et tu connais déjà Henry Foss.

_Après les politesses d'usages, Magnus l'invite à s'assoir et demande._

- Que vous a dit Kate, exactement ?

- Beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois bien l'avouer j'ai du mal à croire. Tout cela semble tout droit sorti de l'imagination de Castle !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, tout est vrai. Mais je pense que vous en serez convaincu qu'après l'avoir constaté par vous-même.

- Disons qu'imaginer Rick en « gros chat » est difficile. Et comment va Alex ?

- Bigfoot a été le coucher, c'est le seul qu'il laisse s'approcher de lui, _répond naturellement Kate_.

- Big...foot ? Oh je crois que tu ne m'as pas tout dit toi.

- Non, pas tout en effet, mais tu avais déjà tellement de doutes sur ce que je t'ai dit que j'ai préféré faire court.

- Très bien, je voudrai voir mon filleul avant de visiter cet endroit et entendre la version complète de ce qu'il vous est arrivé depuis cette attaque.

- D'accord.

- Je vous accompagne mais, peut-être désirez-vous prendre un rapide repas avant, Melle Parish ?

- C'est Dr Paris, cependant Lanie fera très bien l'affaire. Et non, je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'avaler la moindre bouchée, la curiosité l'emporte haut la main.

_Toutes les trois se rendirent donc auprès d'Alex, bien que prévenue Lanie eut un petit choc en voyant Bigfoot faire la lecture au petit pour l'endormir. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et la légiste vit tout de suite la tristesse apparaître sur le visage de son amie. Elle savait que son fils était devenu distant et que pour Kate c'était très dur à supporter._

- Tatie Lanie ! s'exclame-t-il en l'apercevant.

_Il bondit du lit et se précipite vers elle._

- Bisous !

- D'accord, _elle le prend dans ses bras_. Tu me présente ton ami ?

- C'est bifoute, il me lit une histoire.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Parish, une amie de la famille Castle.

- Enchanté docteur.

_Alexandre s'agite dans les bras de sa marraine et contre toute attente, cherche à aller dans ceux de sa mère._

- Câlin maman.

- Bien sûr mon ange, viens par là_. Elle attrape son fils et l'étreint_.

- Papa rentrer bientôt ?

- Je l'espère.

- Me manque beaucoup.

- A moi aussi il me manque beaucoup. _Le voyant bâiller_, il est temps de faire dodo maintenant.

- D'accord.

_Kate le repose et il retourne se coucher. Les trois femmes les laissent tous les deux et commencent la visite. Lanie esttout à la fois fascinée et effrayée par ce qu'elle découvret. Trois heures plus tard, sa perception du monde complètement chamboulé et après avoir écouté avec attention toute l'histoire, Lanie est seule avec Kate dans sa chambre._

- Merci d'être là Lanie, je me sentais tellement seule et je m'en veux tant de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt.

- N'en parlons plus, je comprends. Maintenant je suis là c'est tout ce qui compte.

- J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète. Je ne veux pas le perdre Lanie ! et Alex, que va-t-il devenir s'il n'a plus son père pour l'élever, surtout maintenant qu'il..._elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amis._

- Alors déjà Rick n'est pas mort, ça j'en suis sûre. Ce Dr machin...

- Liebermann, _corrigea Kate machinalement_.

- Oui, Liebermann, et bien il s'est donné trop de mal pour avoir un Homme-félin vivant, ce n'est certainement pas pour le tuer aussitôt...Bon sang Kate ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à imaginer ton homme en chaton taille XXXl !

_**Complexe sous-terrain, Nouveau Mexique, samedi 7h11**_

_Le savant attend avec une nervosité grandissante devant l'ascenseur. Ils arrivent enfin ! Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent Robertson est le premier à en sortir, suivi par deux hommes qui poussent une cage. Liebermann s'en approche immédiatement pour admirer son spécimen vivant. Sa respiration forte et régulière signale qu'il dort profondément. Il se tourne enfin vers son autre invité en souriant. Ce dernier, ligoté et fermement maintenu par deux gardes reste silencieux. _

- Tesla, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je n'osais vivre un tel moment un jour.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas si ce plaisir n'est pas partagé Liebermann. Vous n'obtiendrez aucune information de moi.

- Oh mais je n'y comptais pas. J'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Vous allez être un sujet passionnant pour mes recherches. Avec de la chance j'arriverai peut-être à recréer des vampires. Malheureusement pour vous, je crains fort que cela s'avèrent douloureux, voire mortelle. Mais, rassurez-vous, je retarderai cette échéance le plus longtemps possible.

- Vous croyez que vos menaces m'effraient ?

- Arrogant et sûr de vous, voilà qui me donnera une raison supplémentaire de m'amuser avec vous.

- Je regrette que l'on ne vous ait pas trouvé après la chute de la Cabale.

- Et moi je regrette tous mes amis, brillants scientifiques, que Druitt et vous avez tués lors de votre vendetta. Amenez-le ! Et qu'un garde soit posté en permanence devant sa cellule !

_Il revient près de la cage et s'adresse enfin à Robertson._

- Bon travail, je crois que vous et vos hommes méritez une prime pour cette capture, ainsi que pour le petit bonus.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Depuis combien de temps est sous sa forme animale ?

- Cela fait 18h23 mn. Tenez, _il lui tend une tablette_. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, noté toutes ses réactions et le nombre d'injections de sédatif effectuées.

- Excellent, emmenez-le dans le labo, il est temps que je l'étudie de plus près.

_Liebermann les précède, il a hâte de se mettre à l'ouvrage. La cage est hissée sur une table de façon à se trouver à bonne hauteur. Le professeur avait prévu d'autres manières de l'attacher pour ne pas craindre qu'il ne l'attaque lors de différentes expériences prévues en changeant de forme inopinément, cependant, pour les examens auxquels il s'apprête à se livrer, il peut le laisser dans sa cage. Les barreaux étant suffisamment espacés pour lui donner un bon accès à son cobaye. Il ordonne aux deux gardes de rester devant la porte, avec des fusils à fléchettes tranquillisantes, en cas de besoin. _

_Le docteur met gants, masque, lunettes de protection et amène à lui un chariot où tout un matériel de prélèvements, et mesures l'attendent. C'est avec des gestes calmes et précis qu'il se met au travail, après avoir mis en route sa chaîne stéréo. Bientôt les premières notes de « Tannhäsaur » emplissent le labo._

_Après avoir placé de nombreuses électrodes pour enregistrer les activités, cérébrale et cardiaque, de son sujet, il se saisit d'une seringue. _

_Cela fait déjà trois heures qu'il étudie Castle, remplissant éprouvettes, boîtes de pétri et des pages de notes. Il va commencer l'examen de certains prélèvement lorsqu'à lieu la transformation. Liebermann en reste stupéfait d'admiration, le « spécimen » vient de régresser à sa forme intermédiaire. Le professeur se met à rire, c'est inespéré, il note l'heure précise du changement, range avec précaution tous ses échantillons dans une armoire réfrigérée._

_Il prépare le même kit de prélèvements et effectue de nouveau les mêmes gestes. La chance est définitivement de son côté. Il va pouvoir comparer des échantillons identiques mais à des stades de métamorphose différents, plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait prévu. Et, lorsque Castel aura repris sa forme humaine, il aurait une troisième base de comparaison. _

_Après viendront d'autres examens et tests plus intrusifs, agressifs et douloureux pour l'écrivain. Il note l'heure, 13h26, lorsqu'il en a terminé et précise que 8h17mn après la dernière injection de sédatif le sujet est toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. _

_Il appelle les gardes pour qu'ils emmènent enfin Castle dans la cellule spécialement conçue pour lui et, tout comme pour Tesla ordonne que cette fois deux gardes restent en faction._

_Il passe de Wagner à Chopin et s'installe devant sa paillasse en sifflotant. Il allait être occupé pendant plusieurs heures. _


	12. Garder espoir

**Désolée pour ce retard mais la vie réel a ses priorités!**

**Mais rassurez-vous même si cela me prend plus de temps que prévu, je termine toujours mes fictions.**

**Bonen lecture à tous! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Petit résume pour vous remettre l'histoire en tête: Rick s'est enfui du Sanctuaire avec son fils Alex. Mais ils sont retrouvés au même moment par Kate et l'équipe de Magnus et les hommes de Lieberman. Castle et Tesla combattent côte à côte pour permettre la fuite de leurs amis. Mais tous les deux sont capturés.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complexe souterrain, Nouveau Mexique, dimanche 9h17.<strong>_

_Castle, allongé à même le sol de sa cellule, se réveille enfin. Il a retrouvé sa forme humaine et de ce fait est totalement nu. Mais, complètement désorienté, ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe le plus, il se sent faible, vidé de toute énergie. Son corps entier lui fait mal comme après un effort intensif ou un passage à tabac. Sa vue est trouble, après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des paupières celle-ci redevient un plus nette tout en restant voilée, lui donnant l'impression de regarder au travers d'une vitre légèrement opaque. L'écrivain réalise alors qu'il s'agit sûrement de sa protection naturelle à la lumière vive, aucun doute que celle diffusée dans la pièce soit beaucoup trop forte pour ses yeux. Son regard se porte sur le lit métallique qui lui fait face et il se dit qu'il y serait certainement mieux qu'étendu sur ce sol de béton, rugueux et froid. Rassemblant toute la force qui lui reste, il essaie de se relever prenant appui sur sa main et pousse un cri de douleur tout en retombant sur le dos._

_La mâchoire crispée, les yeux larmoyant, il tient son poignet serré contre lui. L'élancement qu'il a ressenti a été aussi violent que soudain et lui a paralysé tout le bras mais, il s'atténue peu à peu ainsi que la douleur et son bras retrouve sa mobilité. Rick examine alors ce dernier et note la présence de traces de piqûres dans le creux du coude et au niveau du poignet, sur lequel il voit également que plusieurs incisions ont été pratiquées. Trois exactement, de tailles différentes et parfaitement suturées. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Lieberman a-t-il déjà pratiqué des tests sur lui alors qu'il était inconscient ? Certainement, ce qui expliquerait ces marques et son état physique._

_Prenant garde à ne pas se servir de son bras blessé, Castle arrive tant bien que mal à se mettre debout et à tituber jusqu'au lit qu'il atteint juste à temps avant de s'y effondrer pris de vertige. Le souffle court, nauséeux, il se demande combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis sa capture, des heures ? Des jours ? En tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour avoir faim. Essayant de s'installer plus confortablement, il sent quelque chose sous lui qui le gêne, machinalement il se redresse et l'attrape. Ce sont des vêtements, enfin plus exactement une combinaison vert olive et un caleçon, deux minutes plus tard, Rick est habillé et assis à la tête du lit. Il prend alors le temps de prêter plus d'attention au lieu où il se trouve._

_Tout comme le sol, les murs et le plafond de sa cellule sont en béton. Son lit, placé perpendiculairement contre le mur, fait face à une porte en acier. Elle est équipée de deux trappes, l'une rectangulaire tout en bas et une autre carrée, à hauteur d'homme. Dans l'angle opposé sur sa gauche se trouvent un lavabo et les toilettes. Rien de bien surprenant pour une pièce de détention s'il n'y avait pas eu ces chaînes de tailles variée et solidement fixées à des anneaux dans le coin à la droite du lit. Castle n'a aucun problème pour en deviner leur utilité en notant la grandeur des fers. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiète le plus mais plutôt les trous ronds, protégés par des grilles et disposés de façon régulière au plafond, il en dénombre dix. Il est parcouru d'un frisson en réalisant que cette pièce pourrait vite se transformer en chambre à gaz mortelle._

_Rick tente de chasser cette pensée morbide de son esprit lorsque, grâce à son ouïe il perçoit des pas se rapprochant. Il se redresse et s'assoie sur le bord du lit, tous ses sens aux aguets, bientôt il entend une voix grave et gutturale donner l'ordre aux gardes d'entraver le prisonnier et de l'emmener au laboratoire. Ce dernier reste muet lorsque l'homme s'adresse à lui d'un ton faussement courtois. Peu de temps après le bruit des pas qui s'éloignent disparait, l'écrivain déglutit avec peine, n'osant imaginer ce que son compagnon d'infortune risque de subir entre les mains de cet homme. Pour lui il apparaît évident que ce détenu n'est autre que l'homme qui est resté avec lui pour protéger la fuite de leurs amis. Probablement un phénomène lui aussi et de ce fait un sujet d'étude passionnant pour ce cinglé. De nouveaux bruits de pas se font entendre et Castle réagit aussitôt en se levant et en faisant face à la porte, sur la défensive. Il écoute attentivement mais aucune parole n'est échangée, seule la trappe rectangulaire s'ouvre, un plateau y est glissé, avant qu'elle ne soit refermée d'un claquement sec._

_Tous ses sens sont aux aguets mais il ne perçoit aucun échange de paroles, seulement des mouvements furtifs, certainement des gardes sont-ils placés devant sa cellule. Il ramasse le plateau et retourne sur son lit. Tout en mangeant ses pensées vont vers son fils et Kate, il ne peut éviter de s'inquiéter pour eux. Comment réagissent-ils ? Alex pense-t-il que son papa l'a abandonné ? Le pauvre doit être perdu et effrayé sans lui, va-t-il laisser Bigfoot s'occupé de lui ? Rick sent sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux en imaginant son petit bonhomme, il n'ose imaginer quel serait son avenir sans lui à ses côtés. Quant à sa moitié il sait que malgré son angoisse de le savoir entre les mains de ce savant, elle doit garder espoir et tout faire pour le retrouver, après tout elle a déjà réussi une fois._

_Il termine son repas, va placer le plateau devant la porte et retourne s'allonger mains croisées sous sa tête, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond il cherche par quel moyen il pourrait bien se sortir de cette situation. Il préfère penser à une façon de s'évader plutôt qu'à ce que va lui faire subir Lieberman._

_Dans le labo Tesla, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon est solidement attaché sur la table d'examen, il reste obstinément silencieux alors que le scientifique s'affaire autour de lui, posant des électrodes sur tout son corps et des perfusions, une dans chaque bras. Ce dernier s'amuse de son silence alors qu'il lui explique par le détail tout ce qu'il s'apprête à lui faire subir._

_Votre entêtement ne servira à rien Nikola… je peux vous appeler Nikola, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pourrez pas résister bien longtemps, vous voyez cette perfusion ? Elle contient un produit que deux de mes anciens collègues et moi-même avons mis au point. Il agit sur une zone bien précise du cerveau et permet de déclencher chez les phénomènes tels que vous et votre ami Frost, votre transformation. Plus vous tenterez de le combattre plus vous souffrirez…. et je n'en entends pas moins de vous. Mais avant de commencer que diriez-vous d'un petit air d'opéra ? Je travaille toujours mieux avec de la musique._

_Joignant le geste à la parole Lieberman met en route sa chaîne stéréo et les premières notes de l'opéra « Salomé » de Richard Strauss emplissent le labo. Puis il retourne vers son 'patient' et, avec un sourire satisfait démarre la diffusion du produit. Malgré toute sa volonté Tesla finit par hurler de douleur puis de rage lorsqu'il change d'apparence. Durant près de trois heures il subit des prélèvements, des tests musculaires et même des électrochocs entre autre chose. Ses tentatives pour brisées ses attaches sont vaines, les bracelets de titanes lui maintenant poignets et chevilles résistent ainsi que les sangles de cuir._

_C'est inconscient et maintenant vêtu de la même tenue que Castle qu'il est traîné jusqu'à sa cellules par des gardes. Quant à Lieberman il est ravi par ce premier examen, certains tests se sont révélés très intéressant. Naturellement il lui reste encore beaucoup à faire et bien qu'il soit impatient de poursuivre ses recherches sur tous les prélèvements effectués, ceci n'est pas une priorité, contrairement à son autre sujet d'étude._

_Après avoir rangé son laboratoire et tout préparé pour l'examen de Caste, le docteur s'octroie une petite pause bien mérité. Un bon déjeuner et une petite sieste lui feront le plus grand bien, car il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé depuis l'arrivée de ces invités, ayant passé une grande partie de la nuit à travailler sur les résultats des examens préliminaires de 'son' Homo-panthérinae. Et il lui était indispensable d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour les prochaines heures à venir._

_**Le Sanctuaire, dimanche 13h42.**_

_Lanie est avec Kate dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle a rarement vu son amie aussi abattue, bien sûr ce n'est pas la première fois que la légiste lui apporte un soutien moral mais, contrairement aux autres fois tout est différent. S'il s'était s'agit de l'aider à faire face à ses doutes sur ses choix, cela aurait été plus facile, mais la situation est bien plus compliquée aujourd'hui. Beckett était brutalement passée d'un monde rationnel à celui au combien inimaginable des Sanctuaires et des phénomènes et de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit en impliquant les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur._

_Kate pleure dans les bras de son amie, anéantie par le rejet de son fils qui devient de plus en plus colérique depuis la disparition de son père. Dès qu'il est contrarié, il se transforme et part trouver refuge auprès de Sally. Même Bigfoot a du mal à le canaliser, mais Alexandre accepte toujours sa présence malgré tout. Tout ceci ne fait qu'accentuer sa peine et son inquiétude quant au sort de Rick._

- Lanie, je me sens tellement inutile, je risque de les perdre tous les deux et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

- Garde espoir ma grande, Magnus t'a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour le retrouver et les aider tous les deux et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Son équipe se donne à fond et elle n'a pratiquement pas quitté son labo depuis vendredi. Ils font leur maximum…

- Je sais, mais….

- C'est difficile d'être là à attendre, je comprends. Surtout pour toi, mais tu dois leur faire confiance.

- Et Alex, que va-t-il devenir si on n'arrive pas à… retrouver Rick ? Il devra rester dans ce Sanctuaire…je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter Lanie.

- Eh, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, d'accord. Helen m'a expliqué ce qu'il leur est arrivé et j'ai même eu droit à des cours accélérés en cryptozoologie, xénobiologie et tératologie. Elle travaille sur un moyen de bloquer le processus de transformation chez Alex, le fait qu'il n'a pas encore pris sa forme finale est peut-être significatif. Elle pense que cela peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'il soit encore jeune et que cette phase finale est une façon de passer à l'âge de la « puberté » chez les hommes-félins. Et il semblerait que les annotations de Tesla lui aient été d'une grande aide….

- Mon Dieu Lanie, comment suis-je sensée faire pour….

- Elle est interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte.

- Oui, entrez.

- Kate, Dr Parish, le docteur Magnus vous attend dans le salon.

- Il y a du nouveau, Will ?_ Demande aussitôt Kate._

- Oui…

- Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Pas exactement, _devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme_. Venez

_Les deux femmes le suivent et Kate doit faire un effort pour ne pas plaquer Will contre le mur et lui faire « cracher le morceau », elle déteste vraiment cette façon qu'il a de ne jamais dire en détail ce qu'il sait, ça l'horripile. Une fois arrivé au salon, elles notent la présence de plusieurs personnes. Magnus fait aussitôt les présentations._

- Voici Declan McRae, responsable du Sanctuaire de Londres et des membres de son équipe, Sarah Johnson, Bret Morgan et Denis Matters.

- Bonjour Madame Rodgers, Dr Parish, nous sommes là pour vous prêter main forte. Comme je viens de le dire à Helen, nous avons des informations intéressantes et fiables sur Lieberman et…

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Non, pas précisément, mais….essayez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve précisément sa base, mais maintenant nous savons où chercher…

- Comment ça ? Vous savez où il est ou pas ! Soyez plus claire bon sang !_ Crie Kate dont la patience vient d'atteindre son point de rupture._

- Je vous en prie, je comprends votre irritation, mais laissez-moi vous exposer les faits. Il y a une dizaine de jours nous avons arrêté à Londres deux hommes, des anciens 'soldats' de la Cabale qui, entre autres activités font du trafic de phénomènes. Bien que cette organisation soit détruite, certaines personnes voire des gouvernements continuent à financer des recherches sur ceux-ci. Lorsque le Dr Magnus m'a informé de ce qu'il se passait avec votre mari et Nikola, me demandant mon aide, je les ai aussitôt interrogés. L'un d'eux m'a appris qu'un consortium très puissant avait contacté Lieberman, qui est un généticien de génie, pour qu'il leur procure des combattants hybrides capable de se battre dans n'importe quels conditions aussi bien sur terre, mer ou dans les airs. Ce genre de recherches coûte très cher et nécessite de gros transferts de fonds. Mon équipe a fini par les repérer malgré leurs passages par différents comptes de société écrans et de comptes offshores. Mais tout cet argent arrive à une seule et même société d'investissements à Albuquerque.

- Donc si je suis votre raisonnement Lieberman serait au Nouveau Mexique.

- Tout à fait Kate, Henry est déjà en train d'étudier les comptes de cette société. Quant à John et Kate ils sont là-bas pour enquêter avec l'aide de nos « amis » sur place._ Elle voit une lueur d'espoir renaître dans son regard._ Nous le retrouverons…

- Je…_elle se lève brusquement_, je vais aller aider Henry.

_Enfin, elle va pouvoir faire ce qu'elle fait le mieux…enquêter. Ils ont une piste sérieuse et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour retrouver l'envie de se battre. Ces dernières 48 heures d'angoisses lui semblent tout à coup moins pénibles. D'autant plus qu'elle a beaucoup réfléchi sur ce que lui a dit Lanie au sujet de ce cinglé. Lieberman s'était donné trop de mal pour capturer Rick, il n'allait certainement pas s'en débarrasser si vite. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie la voix de Magnus la stoppe._

- Je crois qu'il n'attend que ça, mais avant je crois que vous avez des appels à passer.

- Non, je…._ Voyant Lanie sourire_, quoi ?

- Je pense que votre amie a compris à qui ils sont destinés. _Sourit Helen._

- Ce que le docteur Magnus veut dire est qu'il est temps de mettre Javier et Kevin au courant et de leur demander de nous rejoindre. Je ne suis pas une experte en ce domaine mais si vous trouvez cette base, deux hommes de plus peuvent s'avérer utiles, tu ne penses pas ?

- Elle a raison Kate, même avec l'équipe de Declan nous ne sommes que dix face à un nombre indéterminé d'ennemis. Deux personnes entraînées de plus dans nos rangs ne sera pas superflu…et puis de toute façon vous auriez fini par les appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est probable en effet….mais je leur dit quoi ?

- Tu trouveras ma grande, tu as bien réussi à me faire venir jusqu'ici. De toute façon dès qu'ils seront que Rick et Alex sont en danger, ils viendront et te poseront les questions plus tard.

- Dites-leur qu'un avion privé les attendra à l'aéroport de La Guardia, je vais faire le nécessaire.

- Merci.

_**Complexe souterrain, Nouveau Mexique, dimanche 15h 45.**_

_Assis sur son lit, Castle tente depuis un moment d'entrer en communication avec son compagnon d'infortune grâce à son don télépathique. Mais sans succès pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il arrive à percevoir c'est de la souffrance. Toutefois il en sait un peu plus sur lui, ayant espionné la conversation entre les gardes lorsqu'il a été ramené dans sa cellule. C'est un vampire du nom de Nikola Tesla et de toute évidence un ennemi personnel de ce Lieberman qui, toujours d'après ses hommes a pris un plaisir particulièrement sadique lors de ses tests._

_C'est le claquement sec de l'ouverture du judas qui lui fait tourner la tête. Pas besoin de l'aide de son ouïe pour entendre la conversation, alors qu'un de ses geôliers l'observe._

- C'est bon Monsieur, il se tient tranquille sur son lit.

- Ouvrez la porte et mettez-vous en position tous les quatre.

- Vous ne voulez pas que l'on entre avec vous ?

- Non, restez à l'extérieur pour l'instant.

_La porte maintenant ouverte Lieberman pénètre dans la pièce en souriant._

- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir comme invité.


	13. Premier face à face

**DÉSOLÉE****! je viens de voir que j'ai oublié de poster mon avant dernier chapitre! Du coup je vais en poster deux à la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>13 : Premier face à face.<strong>

Castle ne répond pas, reste dans la même position et observe l'homme avec intérêt, il peut enfin mettre un visage sur ce fameux _Docteur_. Petit pour un homme, à peine 1,70m, un certain embonpoint, les cheveux blancs, coupés en brosse, le teint pâle, le nez aquilin et une bouche étroite aux lèvres charnues. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient cachés derrière des verres ronds et fumées cerclés d'une monture métallique. Un albinos, de quoi ajouter un côté inquiétant à ce type. L'écrivain se décide enfin à parler à celui qui l'observe avec tout autant d'intérêt. Même si son intention première était de n'en rien. Il a changé d'avis, après tout il en avait appris beaucoup de Magnus et de son équipe grâce à son don et cela tout en discutant. Autant le mettre aussi à profit avec ce cinglé.

- Plaisir non partagé comme vous devez vous en douter.

- En effet, sourit-il. Vous savez, je désespérais de pouvoir vous capturer. Attaquer le Sanctuaire est certes une chose possible mais tout de même difficile à réaliser. Et je dois avouer que votre fuite a été une chance inespérée pour moi de vous avoir.

Rick ressent immédiatement son soulagement, comme s'il y avait eu une urgence dans sa capture, ce qui éveille sa curiosité. Peut-être en connaîtra-t-il la raison plus tard.

- À ce propos, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous a poussé à fuir le Sanctuaire avec votre fils. Vous deviez vous sentir en danger, non ? Sinon pourquoi prendre le risque de quitter un endroit aussi bien protégé ? Mais je suppose que vous ne me le direz pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous supposez bien en effet. Je n'ai, et ne veux rien vous dire à ce sujet…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire en fait, je crois en avoir deviné une des principales raisons. C'est l'instinct qui vous a fait agir, je ne connais pas énormément de chose concernant les homos-panthérinae, tout comme cette chère Helen d'ailleurs. Mais ce je sais par contre c'est que les mâles ont une attitude très protectrice envers leur progéniture.

- Sur ce point au moins nous sommes d'accord, mais le fait que j'ai _changé_ n'y est pour rien, je suis un père avant tout. Je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter pour protéger mon fils. Et, il me semble que j'ai réussi, même si cela implique ma présence ici.

- C'est là où vous commettez une grossière erreur Richard, je peux vous appeler Richard, n'est-ce pas ?

- ! Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça, pour vous c'est Castle. Réplique-t-il dont ton sec.

- Eh bien, Castle, il sourit amusé par l'attitude de l'écrivain, vous vous trompez en pensant que votre fils est en sécurité, croyez-moi. Il sera bientôt ici, avec vous et j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Je suis certain que son étude me fera faire d'énormes progrès dans mes recherches.

Rick faillit ne pas réagir car il sait que Liebermann ment. Bien au contraire, il est loin de pouvoir atteindre Alex maintenant. Le professeur n'est pas aussi serein qu'il le laisse paraître. Il manque de temps apparemment, il se demande pourquoi et compte bien le découvrir. Il pourrait peut-être en tirer profit, mais pour l'instant il doit jouer le jeu et donner une réponse adéquate à ce type pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il se lève donc brusquement, l'air menaçant, ce qui fait automatiquement se précipiter les gardes qui le mettent aussitôt en joue, trois avec des fusils hypodermiques, le dernier avec une arme bien réelle.

- Espèce de salopard ! Vous n'aurez pas mon fils comme ça ! Vous l'avez dit, attaquer le Sanctuaire est difficile !

- Mais pas impossible Castle. Et je vous suggère de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas que mes hommes vous neutralisent.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en restant debout tout en prenant une pose plus détendue.

- Excellente question ! dont vous avez le droit de connaître la réponse. C'est la moindre des choses puisque vous allez participer, bien malgré vous je le concède, à l'accomplissement de mon œuvre. Vous allez avoir droit à une petite visite guidée avant que nous passions à la partie désagréable de votre séjour.

Rick n'en revient pas, Liebermann est vraiment content de pouvoir lui expliquer son _œuvre_ comme il dit. Comme s'il recherchait l'approbation d'un tiers pour ses actes. Il voit l'homme faire un signe de tête aux gardes, deux baissent leur fusil et sortent pour revenir avec des chaînes.

- Ces messieurs vont vous entraver autant pour notre sécurité que pour la vôtre. Je vous suggère donc d'obtempérer, je n'aimerai pas que ces derniers vous blessent si vous tentiez une action inconsidérée.

Castle se laisse faire, son idée première était de se transformer dès que la porte s'ouvrirait, de neutraliser les gardes, libérer Tesla et fuir. Mais il a abandonné celle-ci car sans connaître les lieux, ni savoir à combien d'hommes armés ils auraient à faire face, c'était voué à l'échec. Alors que maintenant il a la possibilité d'avoir une meilleure vue de la configuration de cet endroit.

Lorsque le premier garde se baisse pour lui passer les bracelets d'acier autour des chevilles, il ressent sa méfiance, alors que chez ceux qui le tiennent en respect c'est plutôt de la détermination. Aucun doute qu'ils tireraient sans aucun remords. Dans le même temps le deuxième lui passe des menottes d'un genre spécial. Ce sont deux anneaux d'une largeur d'environ 5 cm, liés entre eux par une partie rigide si étroite qu'elle donne l'impression qu'ils sont soudés l'un à l'autre et la fermeture est apparemment magnétique.

Il est prêt, la _visite guidée _comme l'a appelé Lieberman, va pouvoir commencer, le garde munit du M16 se place derrière lui.

- Bien, je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes coopératif.

- Pour…

- Non, ne dites rien Rich…pardon, Castle, inutile. J'ai vu votre désir de nous _sauter_ dessus lorsqu'on vous a attaché. Et je sais que nos futurs face à face seront beaucoup moins… courtois. Tout du moins quand je vous étudierai.

- Et vous pouvez être certain que je ne vous faciliterai pas la tâche.

- Parfait, puisque ce point est éclairci entre nous. Venez.

Il prend le bras de l'écrivain pour lui faire comprendre de marcher à ses côtés. Le savant lui dit même de faire attention, lui rappelant qu'avec ses chaînes, il ne peut marcher normalement. Ce qui surprend le romancier, c'est la sincérité de l'avertissement, décidément ce cinglé est surprenant et il lui tarde de le _sonder_ un peu plus.

Ils quittent la cellule, Rick avec son ombre sur ses talons, les autres juste derrière, prêts à tirer. Ils sont maintenant dans un couloir pas très long qui tourne sur la droite. De chaque côté deux portes et, devant celle se trouvant du même côté que sa _chambre, _ungarde. Le groupe se met en marche et longe le couloir qui se poursuit sur une vingtaine de mètres, dans cette partie aussi, Rick note la présence d'autres cellules. Aucune parole n'est échangée, pour l'instant le docteur reste silencieux. Ils arrivent devant un ascenseur y entrent, Castle se retrouve coincé contre la paroi du fond mais peut voir un des gardes glisser une carte magnétique dans la fente d'un boîtier électronique puis appuyer sur le premier bouton S-3.

Où que se trouve ce complexe, il est de toute évidence immense et profondément enfoui sous terre, puisqu'ils se trouvaient au niveau S-5, l'écrivain en déduit un total de cinq niveaux en plus de celui donnant à la surface. Lorsqu'ils quittent la cabine, les six hommes se trouvent maintenant dans un hall d'où partent trois couloirs, plus large que celui du quartier d'emprisonnement. Lieberman sort enfin de son mutisme, montrant celui qui leur fait face.

- Par ici Castle.

- Si je vous demande où nous sommes, je suppose que vous ne répondrez pas ?

- Non, en effet. Même si je me donnai cette peine, cela ne vous aiderait pas. Sachez seulement que ce lieu se situe dans un endroit sûr et totalement isolé. Et sous la surface mais ça, vous l'aviez deviné, n'est-ce pas? Affirma-t-il.

Rick a sa réponse, il est au Nouveau-Mexique, sous une mesa. Autant dire que cela n'est pas vraiment fait pour le rassurer. Comment Kate et Magnus vont-elles pouvoir les trouver ? Tout à coup il prend conscience de son isolement. Mais la question de l'albinos l'empêche de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Dites-moi Castle que savez-vous sur moi ? Magnus a dû vous donner un dossier à mon sujet, non ?

- Effectivement, vous avez un QI de 158 ce qui fait de vous un génie. Vous avez plusieurs doctorats, un en médecine avec une spécialisation en génétique, un en chimie organique et deux autres dont j'ai oublié la spécialisation. Vous parlez six langues couramment en plus de celles de vos parents qui sont l'allemand et l'américain. Je sais aussi que vous apparteniez à une organisation appelée la Cabale qui vous a recruté il y a quinze ans après que l'université où vous faisiez vos recherches en génétique vous ait viré suite à vos tentatives sur le clonage humain.

- Pas mal, je vois qu'Helen est bien renseignée sur moi, même si cela reste incomplet. Mais j'aurai l'occasion de combler vos lacunes. En voici une, je suis un de vos fans, j'ai tous vos romans et ceux de beaucoup d'autres. Voyez-vous les histoires policières ont la faculté de me détendre et de mettre mon cerveau au repos…. Ah ! nous y voilà !

Ils viennent d'arriver devant une double-porte sécurisée après avoir suivi plusieurs couloirs, aux murs blancs et sans aucune issue, un vrai labyrinthe, qui démontre à Rick s'il y en avait encore besoin, qu'une évasion est pour ainsi dire impossible. Ce dernier voit Lieberman arborer un large sourire quand il déverrouille les portes et l'invite à le suivre. Il _entend_ aussi les mots : _mes bébés, fierté, réussite, futurs enfants_. Il se demande ce qu'ils signifient cependant, en voyant ce qu'il a sous les yeux, il stoppe net, stupéfié.

L'espace devant lui est tellement gigantesque, que quatre terrains de football y logeraient très facilement et d'une bonne trentaine de mètres de haut. De part et d'autre de cette salle, se trouvent deux bassins entourés d'un muret en béton d'un mètre environ. Chacun d'eux fait au moins une fois et demi la taille d'une piscine olympique. Le sol est recouvert d'un carrelage antidérapant.

Ce qui surprend le plus Castle est l'odeur iodée, comme s'il se trouvait au bord de la mer. Sur sa droite il y a trois portes, sur lesquelles il peut lire les noms peints au pochoir : _RESERVE – MAINTENANCE – SECURITE _et droit devant une plus grande en acier, l'équivalant de quatre porte de garage et le mot MONTE CHARGE inscrit dessus. Rick porte ensuite son intérêt sur la galerie qui court tout autour de la salle à une quinzaine de mètres à laquelle on accède par l'escalier qu'il aperçoit sur sa gauche. Chaque côté est relié aux autres par trois passerelles qui se croisent et où une demi-douzaine de gardes patrouillent. L'étage est tout aussi intéressant, tout du long, l'écrivain dénombre un total de huit double-portes donnant accès à des pièces qui sont pourvues de grandes vitres. Mais elles sont trop hautes pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Sauf, peut-être dans la salle située face à lui où deux hommes sont assis devant des consoles, surveillant ce qui semble être des écrans de contrôle. Il ne met pas longtemps à repérer les dizaines de caméras, identiques à celles placées dans les couloirs et l'ascenseur. Il est sorti de son observation par Lieberman qui vient de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Maintenant Castle je vais vous montrer le résultat de plusieurs années de recherches génétiques. Qui grâce à vous sont prêtes à faire un énorme bond en avant ! Suivez- moi.

Ce qu'il fait, piqué par la curiosité, ils s'arrêtent devant l'un des bassins. Rick s'approche avec méfiance et regarde vers la surface, c'est de l'eau de mer ce qui explique l'odeur, s'interrogeant sur le sentiment de fierté encore plus exacerbé que l'homme à son côté éprouve. Sur le moment il ne voit rien de spécial jusqu'à ce qu'un type, en combinaison blanche identique à la sienne, arrive précipitamment avec un seau dont il vide le contenu dans le bassin.

Il y a subitement des remous et Rick les distingue enfin, nageant dans tous les sens pour se saisir de la nourriture. Il est comme hypnotisé, tout son corps est parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. Ce qu'il voit dépasse l'entendement, comment peut-on faire des monstruosités pareilles. Il doit se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber tellement le choc est brutal. Il se sent nauséeux, dégoûté par le sort des créatures nageant dans cet aquarium hors normes.

- Je vous présente _mes enfants_ Castle ! Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Des hybrides première génération, le fruit d'années de labeur ! Le mélange parfait entre l'Homme et le Carcharodon carcharias ! S'enflamme-t-il.

- Vous êtes fou ! Comment avez-vous pu faire subir ça à des êtres humains ! Hurle Rick se redressant et avançant d'un pas vers l'albinos.

- Ne bouge pas ! S'écrient aussitôt les gardes en pointant leurs armes sur lui.

- Calmez-vous Castle, dit Lieberman toujours avec le sourire. Je ne prends pas des humains auxquels j'injecterai de l'ADN de requin ! C'est ridicule ! Ah les néophytes ! Si je les appelle _mes enfants_ ce n'est pas pour rien comprenez-vous. C'est parce que je les crée dès le début de leur conception. Bien… je vois que vous commencez à saisir le concept. Je vais vous montrer comment je fais, c'est la prochaine étape de notre visite.

- Mon Dieu, vous êtes pire que je ne l'imaginais, dit l'écrivain s'appuyant de nouveau contre le parapet. C'est ce que vous comptez faire avec moi ? Créer des hybrides à partir de mon ADN ? L'avez-vous tenté avec d'autres phénomènes ?

- Que de questions tout à coup. S'exclame Lieberman, satisfait. Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux faire, mais il s'agira d'une autre approche, moins rustre. N'êtes-vous pas déjà un hybride vous-même ? Mi-homme, mi-félin ?

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, je le crains.

- Ne dites pas ça, voyons ! Vous allez être le père génétique de mes futures hybrides 2ème génération ! Vous devriez en être honoré !

- Honoré ? Alors que vous allez faire de moi un animal de laboratoire pour jouer à Dieu et créer votre propre espèce !

- Regardez-les, ne sont-ils pas extraordinaires ? La force et la férocité des requins liées à l'intelligence humaine, s'exalte-t-il.

Il se tait pour admirer _ses enfants_. De son côté Rick fait le tri dans les informations qu'il vient d'obtenir, bien malgré lui, de Lieberman. À l'époque de la Cabale, ils étaient trois à travailler sur ce projet d'homme-requin. Maintenant, il fait ses recherches seul. _Ses enfants_ comme il dit ne sont en fait qu'une commande spéciale. Voilà pourquoi il est si pressé par le temps, ceux qui fournissent les capitaux veulent des résultats et vite.

Castle craint le pire en pensant à ce qu'il va encore découvrir comme monstruosités commises par cet homme. Une de ces pauvres créatures nage vers lui, sort la tête de l'eau et le fixe un instant avant de replonger. Il est aussitôt bouleversé par ce regard qui vient de croisé le sien. L'hybride à la forme d'un requin, du moins complètement pour la partie inférieure de son corps. Pour la partie haute, on reconnait bien une tête humaine quoique d'aspect plus plate. Le front, le nez, les yeux, les oreilles sont là. Mais la bouche est plus large et se fond avec le cou qui court en s'évasant jusqu'à ce qui peut être considéré comme des épaules d'où partent deux bras normaux qu'il garde près du corps pour nager. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'adresse à eux mentalement.

_- Comment a-t-il pu vous faire ça ?_

_- Parce que cet homme n'en est pas un…. C'est lui le monstre._

Castle est si surpris, qu'il a du mal à maîtriser son sursaut, mais il se reprend très vite. C'est l'homme requin qui l'a dévisagé qui lui répond.

_- Vous m'entendez et me comprenez ? _

_- Oui, parfaitement, une conséquence de ses manipulations sans doute._

_- C'est comme cela que vous communiquez entre vous ? _

_- Oui, mais ça il ne le sait pas. Toi aussi, il t'a créé ? _

_- Non, c'est un phénomène qui m'a transformé et Lieberman m'a capturé._

_- Fuis si tu le peux et si tu pouvais aussi le tuer, tu rendrais un immense service à bien des créatures. _

_- Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais c'est bien mon intention. Pourquoi vous a-t-il créé exactement ?_

_- Pour faire de nous des armes, certains de ses sbires nous entraînent à manipuler toutes sortes d'armes et de matériels._

_- Mais pourquoi leur obéissez-vous ?_

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix, quelque chose dans notre tête nous fait mal quand nous ne voulons pas le faire. La douleur est terrible et puis, ce sont eux qui nous nourrissent. _

_- Je comprends, il veut faire de vous une armée aquatique._

_- Oui…. Attention, il nous observe._

L'homme requin plonge et disparait dans les profondeurs du bassin avec ses frères. Castle quant à lui se retourne vers le savant.

- J'ai presque eu l'impression que vous vous parliez tous les deux, s'amuse-t-il. Continuons, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

- Par _nous_ je puis vous affirmer que vous vous trompez, réplique Rick d'une voix sourde.

- Eh bien, nous verrons cela, le moment venu. Allons-y je vous prie.

Ils prennent la direction de l'escalier, mais l'espoir de Castle de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans les salles fait long feu, lorsque Lieberman ouvre la première porte.

Encore une fois ils s'engagent dans un dédale de couloirs, mais cette fois-ci ils sont plus larges et ils croisent plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche, entrant ou sortant de pièces dont Castle peut voir l'intérieur grâce aux vitres. Ce ne sont que des laboratoires de recherche. Lieberman qui remarque l'intérêt de l'écrivain, lui fournit quelques explications.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, la génétique n'est pas le seul domaine de recherche effectué dans ce complexe. Bien d'autres sont à l'étude.

- Vous avez recréé la Cabale ? S'enquit Rick.

- Non, pas exactement, bien que certains de ces savants en faisaient partie. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce laboratoire géant. J'en suis l'unique instigateur. Dit-il avec orgueil.

- Et vous vendez vos services aux plus offrants je suppose ?

- Tout à fait, vous ne pouvez imaginer combien il m'a été facile de convaincre d'anciens associés, ainsi que de nouveaux, d'investir dans ce projet, mentit-il.

Ils viennent de déboucher sur un hall, en face d'eux, un couloir, sur la droite la porte du monte-charge, à gauche un ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur ce n'est pas un garde mais Lieberman qui insère la carte magnétique, ainsi qu'une petite clé dans la serrure du bouton S-2. L'écrivain en déduit que l'étage où ils se rendent est uniquement réservé au savant. Ce que ce dernier confirme lorsqu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur.

- Bienvenu _chez moi_, Castle. C'est ici que je vis et travaille, trouve-t-il utile de préciser.

- Je vois que vous ne vous êtes rien refusé, note Rick.

Le groupe foule maintenant une épaisse moquette beige, les murs sont recouverts avec un tissu de couleur ocre et décorés de toiles de maîtres. Au milieu du hall trône une sculpture d'Auguste Rodin _l'éternel printemps,_ pour le romancier il ne fait aucun doute que c'est l'originale. Ils prennent le couloir de droite, lui aussi tout aussi chaleureux et richement paré. Ils stoppent devant une porte étanche qui dénote dans le décor. Lieberman la déverrouille et elle s'ouvre dans un chuintement, il invite Rick à entrer le premier, qui frissonne à cause du froid qui y règne. À moins que ce ne soit la vision d'horreur qu'il a devant lui qui en soit la raison.

- Voici, ce que j'appellerai… la nurserie. Suivez-moi Castle, ordonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Mon Dieu… vous êtes… l'écrivain est incapable de parler ou de marcher.

- Le professeur t'a dit d'avancer ! Aboie le garde en lui donnant un coup de crosse dans le dos.

Poussé brutalement en avant, Castle n'a pas le choix et rejoint Lieberman qui l'attend, le sourire aux lèvres à mi-chemin de l'allée centrale. Il ne peut détourner son regard des cylindres transparents qui la bordent, chacun d'eux fait un mètre de diamètre et deux mètres cinquante de fixe les incubateurs, ils contiennent des fœtus à différents stades de développement. Toujours sans prononcer un mot il suit l'albinos, il a subitement envie de vomir, le dégoût, l'effroi, la colère et la haine envahissent tout son être.

Ils s'arrêtent bientôt à hauteur du dernier, l'homme-requin immergé dans un liquide épais et bleuâtre est au stade final de son développement. Castle dévisage Lieberman, il le sent tellement heureux et fier de son œuvre et il s'amuse aussi énormément de ses propres réactions, la seule pensée de Rick est que cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Nous aurons prochainement un nouveau-né, plaisante le savant en montrant l'incubateur. D'ici une semaine il ira rejoindre ses frères, les autres le suivront plus tard…Bientôt grâce à mes recherches et à votre aide, tient-il à préciser, je pourrai leur transmettre les caractéristiques génétiques des hommes-félins.

- À votre place je me méfierai que mon orgueil et ma trop grande confiance en moi ne cause ma perte.

- Et la vôtre en Helen et sa clique est tout à fait extraordinaire Mr Castle !

- Vous vous trompez de personne Lieberman, c'est en ma femme, Kate, que je crois. Elle me retrouvera j'en suis certain ! Lance-t-il, le défiant du regard.

- Nous verrons cela, continuons, voulez-vous ? Par ici.

Lorsqu'ils franchissent une nouvelle porte, Castle a l'impression de se retrouver dans la salle d'autopsie de Lanie. Ce qui est en une, mais plus grande et avec des tas d'appareils d'analyses. Ils s'approchent des _frigos_, Lieberman ouvre l'un d'eux et fait glisser le tiroir puis, tout en découvrant le corps qui s'y trouve.

- Prenez donc un peu de temps pour vous recueillir devant la dépouille de votre père Castle. Il éclate de rire et continu, il m'a beaucoup aidé mais je pense que son fils m'aidera bien d'avantage !

Cette fois-ci s'en est trop pour l'écrivain qui perd tout contrôle, oubliant les mises en garde de ce fou, il prend sa forme intermédiaire et bondit en poussant un grognement de haine. En moins de deux secondes il atteint le savant et le renverse, le maintenant au sol il n'a qu'une idée en tête, le tuer. Mais ses crocs n'ont pas le temps d'atteindre son cou, les gardes réagissent tout aussi rapidement.

Il sent plusieurs aiguilles pénétrer sa peau ainsi de violents coups de crosse portés dans son dos, puis un premier à l'arrière du crâne, suivi d'un second qui l'étourdit. Moins d'une minute après son attaque, il gît dans un état de semi conscience sur le sol, à moitié assommé et endormi.

L'albinos se relève et hurle à ses hommes.

- Amenez-le dans le labo, déshabillez-le et attachez-le solidement à la table d'examen !

_**New York, aéroport de la Guardia, dimanche 19h53.**_

Esposito stoppe sa voiture devant le hangar privé n° 27. Il en descend, imité par Ryan et tous les deux vont prendre leurs bagages dans le coffre. Une femme en tenue d'hôtesse vient à leur rencontre.

- Messieurs Esposito et Ryan ?

- Oui, répond l'hispanique en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir, je suis Déborah, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Mais avec plaisir, s'empresse-t-il d'accepter.

- Eh, je te rappelle que tu as Lanie, lui murmure Ryan, alors tu te calmes.

- ! Je fais rien de mal ! Je peux être gentil, non ?

- Ben voyons, allez ! Marche plus vite.

Ils suivent la jeune femme jusqu'à un Falcon, une fois à bord, les deux hommes ne peuvent retenir un sifflement d'admiration. L'hôtesse les débarrasse de leurs sacs et les invite à prendre place dans les luxueux fauteuils.

- Attachez vos ceintures messieurs nous décollons dans cinq minutes. Soyez les bienvenus à bord.

- Merci, répondent-t-ils en chœur.

- Combien de temps va durer le vol ? Demande Ryan.

- 1h10, une voiture vous attendra à l'arrivée.

- Parfait, merci.

Elle va à son tour prendre place dans un fauteuil à l'arrière, décroche un téléphone et peu de temps après les moteurs de l'appareil se mettent en route et l'avion commence à rouler. Une fois en vol les deux hommes se détachent et acceptent le rafraîchissement proposé par Déborah.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, les riches savent vivre, constate Ryan.

- Ouais, je me demande bien comment Castle a pu résister à s'acheter un de ces joujoux, sourit Espo.

- parlant de ça, tu as une idée sur ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi ce type l'a enlevé ?

- Non, mais Beckett est vraiment restée assez vague, mais il est en danger et Alex aussi, alors ça me suffit…pour l'instant.

- Ça doit être sérieux, tu l'as entendu, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- T'as raison, c'est pas bon signe.


	14. Plan d'attaque

**Et voilà le dernier en date! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>14 : Plan d'attaque<strong>

Esposito soupire, ferme les yeux et se remémore l'appel de Beckett.

_« Il faisait un footing à Battery Park en compagnie de Ryan, qui avait fini par céder à la demande de sa femme pour qu'il fasse plus d'exercice, lorsque son portable avait vibré. Il avait été plutôt surpris de voir l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait, s'attendant plutôt à un appel de Lanie. Il avait aussitôt pris la communication et au ton de la voix de Beckett, il avait mis le haut-parleur._

_- Javier, j'ai besoin de toi et de Ryan, dit-elle promptement._

_- Lanie va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt ce dernier._

_- Oui, oui, elle va bien…. C'est Rick et Alex, ils..._

_- Kate ? Son silence prouvait que c'était vraiment grave. Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je…c'est compliqué… il faut aussi prévenir Kevin._

_- Il est avec moi et il t'entend. Maintenant dis-nous ce qui ne va pas._

_- Rick s'est fait capturer et Alex est aussi en danger, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver._

_- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils de concert._

_- Que disent les fédéraux ? Demanda Ryan._

_- Rien, ils ne sont pas au courant…ni la police et…_

_- Kate, tu devrais les prévenir ! S'écria Espo._

_- Non, le problème n'est pas une affaire de police. Rick est vraiment en danger, c'est complexe. C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au chalet, c'est… c'est pas une affaire ordinaire… j'ai vraiment besoin de vous les gars ! Elle parlait vite et de façon décousue._

_- Ok, calme-toi, dis-nous de quoi il retourne._

_Il lança un regard inquiet à Ryan qui était tout aussi troublé que lui, jamais Beckett n'avait perdu son sang-froid de cette manière. Ils l'entendirent reprendre son souffle avant de se lancer._

_- Écoutez les gars, je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça par téléphone. Quand je dis que c'est complexe, croyez-moi je suis loin du compte. Je vais vous demander de me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Nous avons de l'aide et des pistes pour retrouver Rick…_

_- Qui ça nous ? Demanda aussitôt Javier._

_- Disons que les circonstances nous ont fait rencontrer un autre monde et de nouveaux amis…_

_- Et de nouveaux ennemis de toute évidence, nota Ryan._

_- Oui, vous pou…_

_- Ok, dis-nous simplement où on doit aller, coupa l'hispanique qui vit le hochement en guise d'assentiment de son partenaire._

_- Merci les gars, mais pour Gates ? Vous allez faire comment pour expliquer votre absence ?_

_- On est en vacances, répondirent-ils en même temps. C'était plutôt calme alors on a pris quelques jours, précisa l'irlandais._

_- Dans ce cas… dès que vous serez prêts rendez-vous à l'aéroport de La Guardia, un jet privé vous y attend déjà._

_- Eh bien… on en reparle plus tard. On fait au plus vite._

_Elle les avait remerciés encore une fois, comme s'ils lui faisaient une faveur. Pour eux le simple fait que Rick et leur fils soient en danger, avait été suffisant pour qu'ils prennent la même décision, sans même se concerter. Voilà pourquoi, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à bord de ce luxueux jet, volant vers une destination inconnue. »_

Une heure plus tard la jeune femme leur demande à nouveau de bien vouloir attacher leurs ceintures. L'avion se pose et roule vers un hangar alors que les gars sont déjà prêts à quitter l'appareil. Une fois au bas de la passerelle Esposito voit Lanie sortir de la limousine qui les attend ainsi qu'un jeune homme blond, du côté conducteur.

Lanie embrasse son homme et se blottit contre lui.

- Merci d'être là, tous les deux.

- Eh, on n'allait pas laisser Rick dans la panade, ni Alex ! Alors chica que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne… se tournant vers Will, je vous présente Will Zimmerman, un membre du Sanctuaire. Coupant court à la question de Ryan, vous allez tout savoir, mais pas ici.

- Bonjour messieurs, soyez les bienvenus. Si vous voulez bien prendre place dans la voiture.

Les deux hommes, bien qu'avides de réponses, n'insistent pas et obtempèrent. Cependant alors que la Limousine longe les hangars, Esposito n'y tient plus et tente une nouvelle fois de faire parler sa petite amie.

- Allez Lanie, donne-nous quelques chose. Tout ce que nous a dit Kate c'est que Castle a été enlevé et que cela a à voir avec l'attaque du Puma dont lui et son fils ont été victimes au chalet. Et que ce n'est pas l'affaire de la police…. Et je dois bien avouer que là je ne comprends pas trop.

- Ni moi, d'ailleurs, enchérit Ryan.

Assis face à elle, il la voit jeter un regard rapide vers le rétroviseur intérieur et faire un petit signe de tête. Elle soupire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les fixer tous les deux.

- Rick et Alex n'ont pas été attaqués par un puma, mais par… un, elle s'arrête, réfléchit et reprend. Vous allez être confrontés à quelque chose de vraiment inimaginable, mais ce Sanctuaire où nous nous rendons, est une sorte de refuge pour des…êtres particuliers. Nous les connaissons tous…. Enfin plus exactement ils peuplent l'imagination humaine depuis des siècles. Nous les appelons des monstres ou bien nous sommes persuadés qu'ils sortent tout droit de notre imagination ou des contes….

- Attends là ! Tu es en train de nous dire que les _monstres _existent ? S'exclame Ryan, d'un air dubitatif.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis, oui.

- Comme quoi ? Les vampires, les loups garous, les dragons ? Demande Espo en riant.

Lanie lui lance son regard : _continues et tu finis sur ma table_, ce qui le refroidit et lui fait immédiatement reprendre son sérieux tout comme Ryan. Il leur faut un peu de temps pour réaliser la portée des paroles de la légiste. C'est Kevin qui se ressaisit le premier et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va vraiment poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, c'est tellement insensé.

- Donc…Castle et Alex se sont fait attaquer par un de ces _monstres_ ?

- Oui… un homme-félin pour être exact, les gens du Sanctuaire les appellent des phénomènes.

- Et ils sont malades, c'est ça ?

- Non, Javier, ils ne sont pas malades, enfin pas dans la sens littéral du mot. Disons que les conséquences de leurs blessures sont le nœud du problème.

- sang, Lanie ! Quel problème ? Et pourquoi Rick s'est-il fait enlevé et par qui ? S'agace Esposito.

- Dites-leur Dr Parish, intervient Will.

- D'accord…. Mais vous deux, vous ne m'interrompez pas !

- Ok, on t'écoute dit Ryan, se penchant les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses.

- Donc l'homme-félin qui les a attaqués, a transmis son patrimoine génétique à Rick et au petit. Modifiant ainsi le leur, ce qui a été plus rapide chez Castle que chez Alex.

- Attends une seconde ! Coupe l'irlandais, tu es en train de nous expliquer qu'ils sont devenus des hommes-félins eux aussi ! C'est….

Ryan est incapable de finir sa phrase, son esprit ayant beaucoup de mal à imaginer que tout cela soit vrai. Une nouvelle fois Will intervient.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, laissez donc terminer votre amie… et sans rien dire cette fois.

- Vous en êtes un ? Demande Javier en se retournant vers lui.

- Un phénomène ? Non… à moins que vous ne considériez les psys comme tel. Je travaille avec Helen Magnus.

- Magnus, comme le fondateur de ces refuges ? Une descendante ?

- Helen est sa fille, et avant que l'hispanique ne le questionne, et non, ce n'est pas une blague, Magnus a 159 ans.

- Oh… eh bien, j'espère que vous avez un bon stock d'aspirine ! Vas-y Lanie, raconte-nous toute l'histoire depuis le début et promis on restera muet. Lui assure son petit ami.

Ce que la jeune femme fait, les deux hommes l'écoutant de plus en plus déroutés par cette histoire hors du commun. Lorsqu'elle finit aucun d'eux ne pose de question, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. Une autre personne leur aurait dit la même chose, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute pris pour une illuminée. La limousine s'est arrêtée, ils sont arrivés. Tout le monde descend de la voiture, les deux hommes sont encore plus surpris par l'immense bâtisse qui se dresse devant eux.

Ils suivent Lanie et Will sans un mot et pénètrent dans le manoir. Esposito ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un énième sifflement d'admiration en découvrant le hall. Cette demeure est tout aussi impressionnante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ils sont sortis de leur contemplation par une voix qu'ils reconnaissent aussitôt.

- Salut les gars, elle les enlace tour à tour, merci d'être là.

- Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? Demande Ryan avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais que je vous ai demandé beaucoup en vous demandant de me faire confiance, sans vous donner d'explications. Mais je vais tout vous dire maintenant que vous êtes là.

- Inutile, Lanie nous a déjà mis au courant réplique Espo.

- Et ?

- Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre pote est encore dans un drôle de pétrin.

- En effet et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous, on est sur le point de trouver la base de Lieberman et…

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Les coupe Lanie.

- Oui, venez. Nous étions sur le point de faire une réunion et puis je vais vous présenter l'équipe.

- Pas tout de suite Kate, dit Ryan, d'abord nous voulons voir Alex…enfin s'il ne dort pas.

- Non…il ne dort pas, sa voix est triste. Il est auprès de Sally, même Bigfoot n'arrive pas à le calmer cette fois.

- Eh bien, je crois que l'on arrive au bon moment, tu veux bien nous conduire à lui ? Demande-t-il.

- Allez-y Kate, je vais prévenir Helen et je m'occupe aussi de vos bagages messieurs, assure Will en prenant les sacs d'autorité.

- Merci, suivez-moi les garçons, Lanie tu viens avec nous ?

- Bien sûr.

Comme à son habitude Alexandre est assis contre la vitre de l'_aquarium_, il serre ses petits bras autour de ses jambes repliées et il pleure tête baissée appuyée contre ses genoux. Son père lui manque énormément et pour l'instant il ne veut rien d'autre, seulement que son papa revienne. Il refuse toujours de répondre à son ami _bifoute_ qui a tout essayé pour le faire venir avec lui. Même Sally est impuissante face à la détresse de l'enfant.

Bigfoot est le premier à s'apercevoir de la venue de Kate, Lanie et leurs deux amis. Il sourit en voyant la réaction des deux policiers lorsqu'ils le voient, il ne dit rien à Alex et s'avance vers eux. Quant à Ryan et Esposito ils sont cloués sur place, incapable de détacher leur regard de celui qui s'approche. Jusqu'à présent ils n'ont pu qu'entrevoir un ou deux phénomènes dans ces fameuses cellules aménagées. Kate leur ayant expliqué que généralement ils préféraient ne pas se montrer. Mais voir LE Bigfoot pour de vrai mettait à mal toutes leurs convictions et cela malgré ce que la légiste avait dit.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes les amis de Kate, Ryan et Esposito ? Enchanté de vous connaître et soyez les bienvenus. Il tend la main vers les deux hommes.

- Oui…nous aussi…heu désolé, bafouille Ryan en acceptant la poignée de main.

- Ce n'est rien, si votre amie avait eu une arme lorsqu'elle m'a vu la première fois, je suis certain qu'elle aurait tiré, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme avec amusement.

- Du Beckett tout craché ! Lance Esposito en lui serrant la main. Où est Alex ?

- Là-bas, auprès de Sally. Mais il ne veut rien attendre, impossible de le faire partir d'ici.

- Comment va-t-il Bigfoot, demande Kate inquiète.

- Il ne cesse de réclamer son père et on a dépassé les deux heures et il toujours transformé.

- Ce n'est pas normal, Helen m'a affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas encore gérer ses métamorphoses. Elle va pour se rendre près de son fils mais Ryan la stoppe.

- Lanie nous a expliqué qu'il était plus proche des hommes que des femmes, c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisse-nous faire. Nous allons lui parler, ça fait un moment qu'il ne nous a pas vus, ça devrait lui faire plaisir de voir ses oncles préférés.

- D'accord…mais soyez prudent…on ne sait pas comment il peut réagir en étant…

- Devenu un minou sur pied ? Sourit Espo en lui posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule. N'aies crainte s'il ne veut pas nous parler ou venir avec nous, nous n'insisterons pas.

Le plus détendu possible, les deux policiers se dirigent vers leur neveu. Ils s'arrêtent à deux mètres de lui et c'est Ryan qui prend la parole.

- Salut mon grand, ça va ? Aucune réaction de l'enfant. Eh bien, moi qui croyais que nous étions tes tontons préférés, tu ne viens même pas nous dire bonjour ?

- Kevin a raison, nous voulions notre gros bisou nous.

C'est gagné, l'enfant lève enfin la tête et les fixe les yeux pleins de larmes. Il est content de voir ses _tontons _et du haut de ses presque trois ans, il comprend pourquoi ils sont là. Il essuie ses yeux avec la manche de son pull avant d'en faire autant avec la morve qui coule de son nez. Et après avoir reniflé bruyamment il se lève et se précipite vers Javi.

L'hispanique le prend dans ses bras et aussitôt le jeune garçon lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Javier sourit en sentant les moustaches d'Alex le chatouiller et admire le joli pelage roux de son neveu. Il se surprend à trouver cela tout à fait normal. Puis il se penche vers Kevin qui l'attrape à son tour, mais après le bisou de rigueur Alex passe ses bras autour de son cou et pose sa tête sur son torse.

Durant quelques minutes personne ne parle, mais sous l'œil ébahi des gars, Alex reprend sa forme humaine. Ryan est tellement surpris qu'il manque de le faire tomber. Le garçon se redresse et s'écarte un peu de lui.

- Tu vas retrouver mon papa, hein ?

- Oui mon grand, on est là pour ça, pour le trouver et le ramener.

- Et toi et tonton Javi vous allez attraper les méchants ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'on fait.

- Mais…si fait bobo à mon papa ?

- On ne laissera pas faire, promis. Répond un peu gêné l'irlandais. Mais dis donc, tu as fait un tour de magie toi !

- Vi ! Et papa il peut devenir un gros chat, gros comme un lion !

- Ah bon ? Voyant Alex bailler, tu ne devrais pas être au dodo ?

- Dors mal sans papa, répond-t-il les larmes recommençant à couler.

- Et si tonton Javi et moi on t'amène dans ta chambre et que l'on te raconte une histoire.

- Oh vi alors ! Bifoute il peut venir ? Il connait pas vos histoires.

- D'accord, on vous les racontera à tous les deux.

Contre toute attente, Alex consent à faire un câlin à sa mère et à sa tatie Lanie avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de Ryan. Alors qu'ils suivent Bigfoot, les deux femmes vont rejoindre les autres. Esposito met Alex en pyjama et le couche, Ryan commence son histoire et s'arrête au bout de cinq minutes l'enfant s'étant endormi. Ils le laissent après s'être assurés qu'il va bien, leur nouvel ami leur explique qu'il y a une caméra, installée depuis peu dans la pièce pour pouvoir le surveiller, en cas de problème ils pourront venir très vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le salon, Kate fait les présentations, tout le monde est là…même le tableau blanc, ce qui fait sourire les deux hommes. Ils remarquent tout de suite qu'il est bien rempli.

- Messieurs bienvenus parmi nous, je suis sûre que votre aide nous sera d'un grand secours, assure Magnus. Lanie nous a dit qu'elle vous avait informé sur la situation.

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai une question cependant, vous pensez réellement que Castle est toujours vivant ? Questionne Esposito l'air grave.

- Oui, par contre je ne saurais vous dire ce que Lieberman lui fait subir et s'il sera capable de le supporter longtemps.

- Et pour votre ami ?

- C'est…une autre chose. Maintenant je vous en prie prenez place Kate et Henry vont nous dire ce qu'ils ont découvert.

Tout le monde s'exécute et Henry laisse Kate prendre la parole.

- Grâce aux informations de Declan nous nous sommes intéressés aux mouvements d'argent de cette société à Albuquerque et nous avons trouvé plusieurs choses. Elle a plusieurs comptes enregistrés sous le nom de plusieurs autres sociétés écrans. L'un deux verse tous les mois les mêmes sommes sur 137 comptes, très certainement les salaires. Sur un autre les montants sont beaucoup plus importants et servent à l'achat de matériel de haute technologie, de produits chimiques. Tout ce dont peut avoir besoin un chercheur en génétique. Un troisième sert apparemment à régler les frais d'intendance, nourriture, logistique : transport, armes, matériel militaire. Par contre Henry et moi, nous nous sommes heurtés à un problème, à chaque fois nous avons trouvé la société de transport qui s'est chargée des livraisons mais malheureusement les adresses données sont toutes fausses.

- J'ai demandé à Druitt et Freelander de chercher du côté de cette société de transport, mais nous avons peut-être une autre piste intéressante. Il y a 18 mois des tonnes de matériaux de construction ont été commandés et livrés dans un entrepôt, puis de là acheminés vers le nord-est de l'état. Il y a de forte chance que cela ait été pour construire la base de Lieberman.

- 18 mois ? Vous en êtes certain ? Demande Helen

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est arrivé à peine deux mois après la chute de la Cabale, je pense que Lieberman a fait terminer des travaux déjà en cours.

- Possible mais là où il a commis une erreur c'est qu'il a employé de la main d'œuvre locale. Nous avons approfondi nos recherches et tous ont été embauchés via des agences intérimaires. Tous les travailleurs devaient se rendre dans la petite ville de Clayton.

C- 'est donc dans cette ville qu'il faut nous rendre conclut Kate. Car par un heureux hasard, elle est située au nord-est de l'état.

- Tout comme l'endroit où les matériaux de construction ont été livrés. Nota aussitôt Ryan.

- Oui et…

Kate est interrompue par l'arrivée de Druitt qui se matérialise au milieu du salon, faisant du même coup sursauter les gars. Sans préambule il annonça.

- Nous savons où est la base, se tournant vers Kate et Henry, vous aviez raison, la société de transport a falsifié ses bordereaux de livraison mais en fouillant dans leur ordinateur Kate a trouvé leur véritable destination. Une petite ville du nom de …

- Clayton termine Will, souriant devant l'air surpris de John.

- Oui

- Ça confirme notre hypothèse et vous avez appris autre chose ? Questionne Kate.

- Oui, il y a un entrepôt au sud de la ville, vraiment très bien gardé et avec ses propres camions. Nous avons mené une petite enquête et il se trouve que des véhicules chargés en partent régulièrement. Mais curieusement ils ne sont pas gardés, il n'y a que le chauffeur. Nous les avons observé et il semblerait qu'une livraison soit prévue, trois camions ont été remplis de vivre principalement.

- Au fait où est Kate ?

- Elle est restée sur place, elle les surveille. Il y a deux routes possibles, une qui traverse Clayton et se dirige vers le Nord et une autre qui va vers l'ouest. J'ai repéré les deux et choisi un emplacement pour atteindre le dernier camion et y mettre une puce GPS. Mais comme nous ne savons pas vers où ils vont partir nous allons devoir nous séparer.

C'est une bonne idée mais comment allez-vous faire pour vous en approcher ? Il faut un endroit où ils rouleront presque au pas.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger ! Je reviens, lance Henry en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard il est de retour avec deux sortes de tubes munit d'une gâchette.

- Tiens, c'est à air _super_ comprimé, efficace jusqu'à 50 mètres. Ça envoie une micro fléchette contenant une puce électronique. Et j'ai aussi ceci, il lui donne deux petit boîtiers de couleur rouille, ça se fixe sur n'importe quelle surface. Et ce sont deux récepteurs GPS.

- Hé ! C'est un vrai Q ce mec ! Lance Esposito

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, réplique Kate amusé par la réflexion de son ami.

- Bon, je retourne auprès de Kate, vous partez quand ?

- Nous partirons demain matin, nous devrions arriver en milieu de journée, précise Magnus. Soyez prudent, je vous contacte dès que nous serons à Clayton.

Une fois Druitt parti, Helen prend la parole.

- Comme je viens de le dire nous partons demain matin. Nous prendrons le Gulfstream spécialement aménagé pour nous rendre à l'aéroport de Santa-Fe, celui d'Albuquerque étant très certainement surveillé par des hommes de Liebermann. De là nous louerons des voitures pour nous rendre à Clayton.

- Si on débarque en force dans cette petite ville on va vite se faire repérer. Fait remarquer Ryan.

- Nous n'irons pas, nous prendrons position à deux kilomètres au Sud de celle-ci. Ensuite nous contacterons John et Kate pour savoir s'ils ont du nouveau.

- Et pour rentrer dans la base ? Demande Esposito, vous avez un plan ?

- Non, pas encore….mais je trouverai, répond Helen avec un sourire.

- Et pour les armes, mon équipe et moi en avons mais peut-être pas suffisamment.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, il n'y a plus qu'à les emporter avec nous.

- Merci Henry, maintenant je vous suggère de profiter de votre nuit de sommeil. Lever à 6h00 pour tout le monde.

- Enfin sauf pour moi, dit Lanie.

- Non, vous venez aussi. Devant son air surpris, rassurez-vous, vous resterez en arrière. Mais nous risquons d'avoir besoin d'un médecin et même si je le suis, je peux aussi être blessée donc vous nous serez utile.

- Euh… d'accord. Mais pour Alex ? Qui va rester ?

- Moi, je vais rester ici dit Bigfoot. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira.

- Il est plus de 23h00 quand ils vont se coucher. Mais avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Lanie passe voir Kate dans la sienne.

- Eh, ça va ?

- Oui Lanie, ça va bien, ce matin je désespérai de le retrouver et ce soir nous avons un plan d'attaque, alors oui ça va même très bien. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu viennes aussi….ça peut être dangereux.

- t'en fais pas, contrairement à ton homme je sais rester en place lorsqu'on me demande de ne pas bouger. Ça se passera bien, je serais à l'abri à me ronger les sangs pour vous.

- Allez va retrouver ton homme. Bonne nuit et à demain.

- Bonne nuit.


	15. Expériences douloureuses

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveau Mexique, dans le laboratoire, dimanche 23h17.<strong>

Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq heures que Lieberman travaille sans relâche ou plutôt sept, s'il compte les deux heures passées à examiner Castle, tester ses réponse à certains stimuli physiques et physiologiques, son aptitude à endurer la douleur.

_« La réaction, aussi soudaine que brutale à la vue de son 'père', de la part de ce dernier l'avait pris par surprise. Sans l'intervention immédiate des gardes cela aurait pu très mal se terminer pour lui. Cependant, un fois solidement entravé sur la table d'examen, son patient s'était calmé et avait repris son apparence normale. Naturellement il lui avait posé des questions, sur cette transformation, auxquelles il n'avait pas répondues. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il paraissait évident que c'était l'instinct animal et filial qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte. Le savant en déduisit donc qu'une fois assimilée, la victime, volontaire ou pas, ressentait un fort attachement à son parent. _

_Il laissa ses questions pour plus tard et commença avec des examens de routines, certainement les mêmes que ceux pratiqués par Magnus. Lieberman avait été intrigué par la fine membrane qui recouvrait les yeux et qui s'opacifiait au fur et en mesure que l'intensité lumineuse augmentait. Castle s'était montré assez coopératif, répondant laconiquement à ses questions, mais était resté silencieux lorsque l'albinos avait demandé plus de détails sur ses capacités, ce qui ne le surprit nullement. Il lui rappela que d'une façon ou d'une autre il finirait par savoir._

_Puis vint le moment de passer à la partie désagréable. Le professeur demanda aux gardes de rester à l'extérieur de la salle mais de se tenir prêts à intervenir. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur l'écrivain. Il doubla toutes les attaches en titane avec des sangles de cuir. Il lui immobilisa également la tête avec une sangle en polymère. C'était la partie la plus dangereuse de l'examen, si lui et ses collègues de la Cabale avaient réussi à mettre au point plusieurs produits pour stopper toute transformation chez certains phénomènes, pour Castle il n'avait rien. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui injecter au hasard un de ces derniers en espérant que ça fasse effet. _

_C'est pourquoi il avait opté pour le mélange d'un tranquillisant et d'un bêtabloquant le Propanolol qui, il espérait, réduirait à la fois la production d'adrénaline et neutraliserait suffisamment les neurotransmetteurs de la mémorisation des émotions. Assez du moins pour que son sujet d'étude puisse ressentir la douleur mais soit incapable de 'commander' une transformation. Il avait, en plus des appareils de contrôle habituels, placé un scanner mobile au niveau de la tête, il voulait voir en direct l'activité cérébrale de son patient. Après lui avoir administré une dose de son produit, il mit en route sa chaîne stéréo, cette fois il choisit du Chopin. _

_Il nota qu'il résista plus longtemps que Tesla lorsque les électrodes en formes d'aiguilles qu'il lui avait enfoncées dans les muscles envoyèrent le courant. Quant à son cerveau, certaines parties inactives en temps normal chez l'être humain était chez lui sollicitées. Il remarqua que la fameuse glande était à l'origine de cette activation. Pour le professeur, il était clair qu'il devait absolument faire des tests plus poussés sur celle-ci. Mais cela impliquait de gros risque pour Castle et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est qu'il meure avant qu'il ait pu aboutir à la création de son premier hybride. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution. Cependant une ponction de la substance qu'elle contenait était possible sans que cela cause des dommages à son patient. _

_Ce test dura une demi-heure, les décharges augmentant en intensité et en nombre. Puis, après avoir vérifié que les fonctions vitales de Castle n'étaient pas menacées, il lui injecta une nouvelle dose de son produit et recommença la même expérience mais cette fois en plantant les électrodes directement dans les différents nerfs. Rien que cet acte était déjà douloureux et part bien des côtés l'expérience qui allait suivre pouvait être mortelle. C'est pourquoi les décharges furent courtes mais à chaque fois de forte intensité. Lieberman resta à regarder les signes vitaux de Castle sur le moniteur, prêt à tout interrompre s'il y voyait la moindre chose anormale. _

_Lorsque ce fût fini et qu'il eut retiré toutes les aiguilles, l'albinos demanda à l'écrivain s'il désirait un sédatif, pour pouvoir récupérer sans éprouver d'effet secondaire à ce qu'il venait de subir. Ce dernier refusa, malgré la douleur qu'il devait très certainement encore ressentir car le savant voyait très bien ses membres se contracter sporadiquement. Il remarqua aussi et ce, avec une certaine satisfaction, que son petit mélange avait parfaitement fait son office. Toutefois il devrait nécessiter quelques ajustements car l'écrivain était en partie transformé : ses mains et ses avant-bras, ainsi que son visage étaient ceux d'un félin. _

_Bien qu'il se conforma au souhait de Castle il lui administra tout de même un décontractant musculaire et un antidouleur. Il lui libéra la tête et lui dit qu'il allait le garder un peu pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de malaise. Pendant ce temps il alla regarder l'enregistrement du scanner, prenant de nombreuses notes et poussant même par moment des exclamations de surprise. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau auprès de Rick, ce dernier avait repris sa forme humaine mais un petit détail attira l'attention du savant. Il nota qu'il avait des frissons, à son grand étonnement lorsqu'il interrogea l'écrivain celui-ci lui répondit franchement, expliquant qu'à cause de sa température corporelle de 30 °C, il commençait à avoir froid dès 20°, ce qui était la température de la salle. _

_Lieberman y vit une occasion de faire un nouveau test._ _Lieberman y vit une occasion de faire un nouveau test. Il installa alors autour de la table d'examen une tente à oxygène sur laquelle il brancha et régla un climatiseur qui remplaça l'envoi du précieux gaz par de l'air froid. Il précisa à Castle que cela serait le dernier désagrément qu'il aurait à endurer pour aujourd'hui et le laissa, prenant soin de bien refermer la tente hermétiquement. Le temps que la température descende progressivement par pallier jusqu'à 5°C pour remonter doucement à 35°C, il avait largement le temps de s'occuper de ses analyses. Avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans son laboratoire juste à côté, il vérifia que tous les moniteurs soient en mode enregistrement. »_

Lieberman pose une énième boîte de pétri dans l'incubateur avec un sourire satisfait. Il a fait des comparaisons des analyses de Castle avec celles archivées du vampire, du loup-garou et d'autres phénomènes, du moins ceux pouvant se transformer entièrement ou partiellement. Et ce qu'il a découvert l'a stupéfait, les possibilités de croisements sont plus étendus que ce qu'il pouvait même imaginer. Il ôte ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux, il est fatigué, il est plus que temps de mettre fin à cette journée de travail fructueux. Il passe devant les deux séquenceurs ADN, l'un est spécialement réservé aux échantillons de l'écrivain, l'autre à celui de Tesla ainsi qu'à des spécimens qu'il a étudiés récemment, demain il aura déjà des résultats intéressants.

Il éteint la lumière en sortant de la pièce et tout en sifflotant une ariette de Mozart il se dirige vers son patient. Lorsqu'il ouvre la tente, une vague de chaleur l'assaille, mais de toute évidence cela n'a pas l'air de gêner l'homme allongé sur la table car ce dernier semble dormir. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, dès qu'il se tient près de lui, Castle ouvre les yeux.

- Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux.

- Si vous voulez dire par là que j'ai moins froid, c'est exact… pour le reste.

- Voyons, voyons, Castle, je vous promets de faire en sorte que ces désagréments n'aient pas à être aussi douloureux.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, ironise-t-il. Peut-être pourriez-vous me libérer dans ce cas ?

- De l'humour ? Vous êtes vraiment un homme surprenant. Tout en parlant, il le débranche de tous les appareils. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, vous allez pouvoir goûter à la quiétude de votre chambre jusqu'à demain en fin de journée.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de l'humour…mais le vôtre laisse à désirer.

- Eh bien nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner quelques conseils. Les gardes vont maintenant venir pour vous ramener, je vous demanderai de ne rien faire de stupide cette fois.

Lorsque Rick se lève, il est incapable de se tenir debout et sans le soutien de l'un d'eux il serait tombé. Il se laisse faire, de toute façon il n'a aucune possibilité de fuite et il est vraiment trop mal pour se battre. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle encadré par ses ombres, Lieberman l'appelle. L'homme s'approche de lui et sort une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche et lui tend.

- Tenez, prenez ceci, elles vous seront utiles. On ne peut pas baisser la lumière de votre cellule. Par contre j'ai demandé à ce que l'air ambiant soit plus chaud.

- Sans ce que vous faites sur moi, je serai presque tenté de dire, que vous vous préoccupez de mon bien-être. Répond-t-il en prenant l'objet.

- Probable, bonne nuit Castle, reposez-vous bien.

Une fois l'écrivain parti, l'Albinos contacte Robertson. Demain avant de s'occuper de Castle il a besoin de faire d'autres expériences. Et ensuite tester ses recherches sur des cobayes, et pour cela, il lui faut des spécimens de la race humaine.

- Oui professeur ?

- Robertson, vous allez prendre des hommes avec vous et vous allez vous rendre à Albuquerque.

- Pour quoi faire Monsieur ?

- Vous allez me ramener un homme et une femme, moins de la quarantaine si possible. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez des candidats dans les zones pourries de la ville. Des sans-abris de préférence, des gens qui ne manqueront à personne s'ils disparaissent.

- Bien professeur, ça sera fait.

- Ah et il me faut absolument un enfant, le plus jeune possible.

- Monsieur… ?

- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais c'est un ordre. Et ne me décevez pas Robertson.

- Bien Monsieur, nous partons immédiatement.

- Parfait, faites au plus vite.

Robertson garde l'appareil en main bien que le professeur ait raccroché. Il n'en revient pas et a du mal à digérer ce que vient de lui demander son patron. Ok, capturer des phénomènes cela fait partie de son boulot mais des innocents ? Il n'est pas comme son prédécesseur, tuant les gens pour le simple plaisir, étrange ou pas. Lorsqu'il abat l'un de ces _monstres_, il ne le fait que pour défendre sa vie. Malgré l'écœurement que lui procure cette mission, il forme son équipe et ils quittent le complexe.

**Au sud de la ville de Clayton, Nouveau Mexique 16h40.**

Les deux SUV et un camion de transport tout terrain, s'arrêtent dans le désert, à l'abri entre des rochers. Les occupants en descendent, s'étirant pour se détendre après cinq heures de route depuis Santa Fe.

- Et maintenant nous faisons quoi ? Demande Kate.

Nous allons attendre notre _Kate- _, elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle nous trouvera facilement je viens de lui envoyer nos coordonnées GPS. Et après nous devrons attendre des nouvelles de Druitt.

- Encore attendre, soupire la jeune femme. Je déteste ça, surtout maintenant que nous sommes si près du but.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas nous précipiter et perdre notre avantage tactique. En attendant je suggère que nous prenions tous un peu de repos.

Par petits groupes ils s'assoient à l'ombre, certains s'endorment comme les gars par exemple. Quant à Lanie, elle essaie de distraire son amie, en vain. Cette dernière a le nez plongé dans les plans du complexe trouvés grâce à Henry qui a eu une idée de génie, dans la nuit. Partant de la supposition que ce dernier devait être une nouvelle base de la Cabale, il a fouillé dans les archives que le réseau des Sanctuaires avait réussi à récupérer et en avait trouvé les plans. Et, comme ils s'en doutaient, la base était enfouie sous terre sur cinq niveaux. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune indication quant à son emplacement.

L'entrée est une immense excavation, qui sert d'entrepôt et de garage, un ascenseur et un monte-charge en partent et vont directement au niveau niveau le plus difficile à atteindre serait très certainement le S-2, il n'y a que deux ascenseurs un qui d'après les plans va du niveau 0 au S-2 et un autre allant du S-2 au S-3. Il comprend des appartements privés, plusieurs laboratoires et salles d'examen, l'antre de Lieberman. Au niveau S-1, se trouve un réfectoire, plusieurs salles de repos et les chambres du personnel. Le S-3 est apparemment réservé à la recherche, un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles. Mais le point le plus important et qui pourrait les gêner c'est la présence d'une salle de contrôle dans une autre cavité aux dimensions impressionnantes. De cet endroit partait un ascenseur qui conduisait aux niveaux S-4 et S-5 où se trouvaient des cellules. Pour le premier, elles étaient adaptables à l'environnement de leurs occupants. Pour le dernier, elles étaient tout à fait normales et c'était là qu'ils trouveraient très certainement Rick et Nikola.

Le bruit d'une moto lui fait lever la tête, elle constate qu'elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir entendu. Tous les autres sont sur le qui-vive. Celle-ci s'arrête près du camion et Freelander descend de l'engin tout en enlevant son casque.

- Salut la compagnie ! Des nouvelles de Druitt ?

- Pas encore non, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

- Bien, et qui sont nos nouveaux amis ? Demande-t-elle en tendant la main à Lanie.

- Voici Lanie Parish, ma meilleure amie et notre médecin légiste préféré, présente Kate.

- Dans ce cas j'espère bien que votre prochain patient sera ce Docteur Lieberman !

- Wow ! Vous avez l'air remontée ! Ah, moi c'est Javier Esposito et lui c'est mon coéquipier Kevin Ryan.

- Des flics en renforts…mais vous savez ils n'ont rien de criminels ordinaires. Ils…

-a jeune femme est interrompue par l'arrivée de John, autour duquel tout le monde se regroupe immédiatement avide d'une réponse.

- Alors ? Demande Helen.

- Je sais où est la base, tu as une carte ?

- Oui, attends.

Elle va à son véhicule et la prend dans la boîte à gant, avant de la déplier sur le capot. Aussitôt il pose son doigt sur un point précis.

- Ici ! La base est construite dans la llano estacado.

- Tu as repéré les lieux ?

- Oui là, à environ 500 mètres de l'entrée se trouve un petit ravin où les véhicules seront à l'abri. Le reste du trajet peut être fait à pied, en contournant cette formation rocheuse, nous serons à couvert.

- Très bien, nous allons couper par le désert, je ne veux pas être surprise sur la route par une patrouille éventuelle. Et pour la sécurité à l'intérieure ?

- Après que les camions soient entrés, la porte est restée ouverte le temps qu'ils déchargent. J'ai eu le temps d'observer, j'ai compté une dizaine d'homme au total, gardes et personnel.

- Le problème ce n'est pas d'y pénétrer et de les immobiliser, ce sont les éventuelles caméras qui sont gênantes. Note Henry, nous devons impérativement les mettre hors service avant d'attaquer, sinon nous n'aurons pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin.

- Surtout que nous ne savons pas combien de gardes risquent de nous tomber dessus, ajoute Esposito.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen, j'ai remarqué que les véhicules, dont des camions, sont alignés du côté gauche, il me serait facile de me cacher entre avec Henry et de repérer les caméras. Notre génie de l'informatique doit bien avoir un moyen de les neutraliser, non ? Dit-il en le regardant

- Tout à fait, un jeu d'enfant. Enfin si j'arrive à en approcher une sans problème.

- Parfait ! John retourne là-bas pour surveiller, nous y serons dans une petite heure je pense.

Une fois Druitt reparti, la troupe se met en route.

**Complexe souterrain, nouveau Mexique, lundi 17h15.**

Lieberman est au niveau S-3 devant le monte-charge, il attend l'arrivée de Robertson avec ses trois cobayes. Quelques instants plus tard, il examine rapidement l'homme, la femme et l'enfant, une petite fille d'environ six ans, endormis et attachés sur des brancards. Il appelle deux de ses employés.

- Emmenez l'enfant et la femme, réveillez-les, lavez-les et après leur avoir donné des vêtements enfermez-les en cellule. Vous trois, lance-t-il aux hommes armés allez avec eux.

- À vos ordres Monsieur, répondent-ils à l'unisson.

- Félicitations Robertson, vous avez fait vite.

- Merci Professeur. Et pour lui ?

- Prenez deux hommes avec vous et suivez-moi dans mon labo. Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, vous le ramènerez pour qu'il soit lui aussi lavé et mis en cellule, mais dans une du 4ème sous-sol. Vous le ligoterez à son lit et vous ferez activer la caméra de surveillance. Je veux pouvoir le voir à tout moment.

- Bien Monsieur.


	16. Assaut

**Après une longue absence indépendante de ma volonté, voici la suite de cette histoire. Pour me faire pardonner ce retard et étant donné que ma fiction est terminée, je vous poste les trois derniers chapitres. **

**En espérant que tous ceux qui suivaient cette aventure ne se sont pas lassés d'attendre et reprendront leur lecture. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>16 : L'assaut<strong>

Dans sa cellule Castle, couché sur le côté, fait semblant de dormir. Il a son bras droit glissé sous l'oreiller, poing fermé il tape par à-coups contre le mur. Il essaie de communiquer en morse avec Nikola mais il n'a pour l'instant eu aucune réponse. C'est Tesla qui le matin a trouvé ce moyen pour entrer en contact avec lui. Il soupire et se positionne sur le dos, mains croisées sous sa tête. Il espère qu'il va bien, Dieu seul sait ce que Lieberman a bien pu lui faire subir, rien d'agréable c'est certain. D'autant plus que les deux hommes éprouvent une haine réciproque comme lui a expliqué Tesla.

Rick ferme les yeux et repense à leur conversation du matin et du plan que ce dernier a mis au point. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il connait ses capacités, ça pourrait bien fonctionner. Ils ont décidé de passer à l'action le lendemain soir. C'est risqué cela va sans dire, mais ils se doivent de le faire s'ils ne veulent pas terminer sur la table de dissection de ce cinglé à brève échéance. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attendre d'éventuels secours de la part de Magnus et de son équipe… et de Kate.

Tous les deux ont remarqué qu'il n'y avait que deux gardes la nuit, ils avaient donc décidé d'agir peu de temps après que l'on soit venu récupérer leurs plateaux repas. Tesla serait le premier à simuler un malaise et dès que Castle entendrait la porte de sa cellule être déverrouillée, il ferait de même. Ils comptaient, c'est vrai, sur la bêtise des gardes et leur assurance d'avoir le dessus sur eux grâce à leurs armes, pour que ces derniers ouvrent les deux cellules. Au pire Tesla devrait se débarrasser de ceux-ci, avant de le libérer.

Ensuite, en agissant vite en sortant de l'ascenseur au troisième niveau, Nikola enverrait une décharge électrique via l'escalier métallique à toute la passerelle. Ce qui assommera les gardes éventuels et avec un peu de chance ceux de la salle de contrôle. Il lui avait assuré que le choc serait assez puissant pour neutraliser du même coup les appareils. Ensuite ils monteraient au niveau 0 pour faire une _sortie en force_. Castle sourit malgré lui, ce plan est tellement simple et inconscient qu'il pourrait bien se dérouler à la perfection. Du désespoir naissent les actions héroïques.

**À l'extérieur du complexe 18h35**

Toute l'équipe est à moins de cent mètres de l'entrée de la base, même Lanie, qui a insisté pour attendre le plus près possible. Si Druitt ne leur avait pas montré où se trouvait exactement la porte, aucun d'eux ne l'aurait vu. Kate est tendue, maintenant que Rick est à sa portée devoir encore attendre met sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais elle sait qu'Helen a raison, s'ils attendent le début de soirée pour attaquer, ils auront une chance de les surprendre. Le personnel étant certainement en effectif réduit durant la nuit, du moins ils l'espèrent tous. La jeune femme voit cette dernière déplier les plans et les étaler devant elle.

- Ok, nous allons revoir chaque action en détail.

- Tous se regroupent, attentifs.

- John tu es sûr de pouvoir passer au travers de la roche ?

- Oui, nous avons vérifié ça avec Henry, il n'y aucun minerai qui pourrait me gêner.

- Parfait. Tu vas emmener Henry et Brett, de l'aide peut s'avérer nécessaire. Au moindre problème tu viens immédiatement chercher du renfort et il faudra que l'un de vous ouvre les portes pour que le reste de l'équipe puisse venir.

- D'accord mais tout se passera bien…comme toujours, finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu sais bien que j'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc.

- Merde, moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que Castle pour sortir des trucs pareils ! S'exclame Esposito qui voit aussitôt Kate lui lancer un regard noir, tout comme Lanie.

- Bien revenons à notre sujet. Une fois l'entrée sous notre contrôle, nous faisons comme prévu. Declan, avec ton équipe, tu te charges du niveau -1, ciblez en priorité les salles communes et les dortoirs. Les grenades de gaz soporifique sont rapides, alors ajustez bien vos masques et n'utilisez vos armes qu'en dernier recours, privilégiez les armes à impulsions.

- Nous ferons notre possible mais je rappelle toutefois que nous ne savons toujours pas à combien d'hommes nous allons avoir à faire.

- Mais il ne doit pas y avoir que des gardes, il y a aussi des civils. John, avec la femme de Rick vous vous téléporterez jusqu'aux cellules. Nos amis y seront très certainement, ensuite vous remontez jusqu'au 3ème niveau. S'ils ne s'y trouvent pas, vous vérifiez celles du niveau -4.

- Et s'ils sont…. Blessés ?

- Dans ce cas vous les ramènerez auprès de votre amie, ces deux valises de secours contiennent tout ce qu'il faut pour des interventions d'urgences sur le terrain. Bien, continuons. Esposito et Ryan vous viendrez avec moi au niveau -2, en espérant qu'Henry arrive à forcer la commande de l'ascenseur.

- Ça je crois que ce sera la partie la plus facile.

- Dans ce cas tout va bien, le reste de l'équipe se charge du niveau -3, là aussi utilisez de préférence vos armes à impulsions, c'est un niveau apparemment dédié à la recherche donc avec une forte probabilité d'y trouver du personnel civil. Tout est clair pour tout le monde ?

- Trois pour un seul niveau, ça risque d'être juste, note Will, même si l'on s'est déjà retrouvé dans des situations comme celle-ci.

- Nous ferons le plus vite possible et nous viendrons vous prêter main forte lui assure Declan, si tout se passe bien les nôtres devraient tomber comme des mouches.

- Bien, nous passerons à l'attaque à 19h45, en attendant reposez-vous.

**À l'intérieur du complexe, 20h00.**

Robertson est avec Lieberman dans la salle d'opération, qu'il est en train de préparer pour sa future intervention sur Castle. Il l'écoute le féliciter pour son remarquable travail, lui expliquant que sans lui, il n'aurait pas autant avancé dans ses recherches. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du savant de discuter ainsi avec ses hommes mais là, il est dans un état tellement jubilatoire qu'il fait une entorse à sa règle.

Seulement son homme de _confiance_ comme il aime à l'appeler, n'en a rien à faire, la seule chose qu'il souhaite est de retrouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. En terminant sa ronde par son rapport journalier à son patron Robertson ne pensait pas avoir à supporter les élucubrations de celui-ci. À l'instant où il s'apprête à prendre congé les gardes arrivent avec l'écrivain.

- Ah Castle ! Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas Robertson, c'est l'homme qui vous a traqué et capturé.

- ….

- Votre silence est plus explicite que des mots. D'ailleurs Robertson, pour vous récompenser, je vais vous laisser assister à mon prochain examen sur notre invité. Vous trouverez cela intéressant sans aucun doute.

- Certainement Monsieur, répond-t-il par politesse.

- Vous autres, attachez-le sur ce fauteuil !

En peu de temps Rick se retrouve encore une fois en caleçon et immobilisé sur celui-ci, il ressemble à ceux des dentistes mais il est en position droite et sa tête est maintenue dans une sorte de casque avec une ouverture à l'arrière. Il n'a pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de l'albinos pour connaître le sort que ce dernier lui réserve, la perceuse sur le plateau des instruments chirurgicaux lui donne un bon aperçu de ce qu'il veut faire. Ce malade va lui ouvrir le crâne, il sent la panique l'envahir et sursaute quand l'aiguille pour la perfusion le pique.

- Ce relaxant ne va pas être de trop, vous me semblez tendu.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec les expériences douloureuses !

- En effet et je vous promets que vous ne sentirez absolument rien. Je vais juste faire un tout petit trou et enfoncer une aiguille jusqu'à la glande pour y faire une ponction. Mais je ne vais pas faire cela sans anesthésie bien entendu.

Castle reste silencieux alors que le savant le branche au monitoring et lui pose une deuxième perfusion. Il le sent tellement sûr de lui qu'il en est presque rassuré. Par contre l'homme à qui il doit son emprisonnement est loin d'être calme, il ressent de la peur et de la colère chez lui. Il semble bien que ce Robertson n'aime pas ce que fait son patron. Au moment où Lieberman revient vers lui avec une grosse seringue remplie d'une substance laiteuse, une sirène retentit brusquement, coupant le savant dans son élan.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Hurle-t-il, Robertson, allez voir ce qu'il se passe !

L'homme sort précipitamment de la pièce et constate que les gardes sont déjà partis pour le faire. Il suit le même chemin et il arrive à la porte donnant sur le couloir lorsqu'il entend des coups de feu, un des hommes est projeté comme un fétu de paille et il entend une voix s'écrier _« trop génial ce truc ! »_. Robertson n'attend pas pour savoir à qui elle appartient, il retourne immédiatement auprès de Lieberman qui a peur, c'est évident.

- Partez Monsieur ! Traversez les labos et descendez au 3ème niveau ! Les gardes vous aideront !

- Venez avec moi !

- Non, allez-y, je vais les retenir !

Mort de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, l'albinos s'enfuit sans insister. La porte du labo n'est pas encore refermée que Robertson se précipite sur Castle et commence à le détacher. L'écrivain s'apprête à parler mais l'homme lui coupe la parole.

- Vous pourrez le rattraper en passant par le couloir. À droite de l'ascenseur il y a une peinture, appuyez sur le Lys du bouquet que tient le personnage féminin, le panneau pivotera et vous déboucherez sur un escalier.

- Merci. Pourquoi ?

- Plus tard, allez-y !

Tout en se précipitant vers la sortie Castle prend sa forme intermédiaire, au passage il bouscule les gars qui viennent juste de pénétrer dans le premier labo avec Magnus. Il ne prend ni le temps de s'arrêter ou de s'excuser, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : faire payer Lieberman pour ce qu'il leur a fait à Tesla et à lui mais aussi aux créatures dans le bassin.

- Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ? Demande Javier en aidant Ryan à se relever.

- Votre ami, leur répond un homme qui se tient mains levées devant eux.

- Hein ? Castle ?

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes qui ?

- Robertson, mais on parlera plus tard je crois que vous devriez aller aider votre ami. Je n'ai pas d'armes et je ne vous poserez pas de problèmes. Je vais vous montrer par où passer.

- Ok, on vous suit, accepte Ryan.

- Attendez, lance Helen, où est Lieberman ?

- Justement c'est après lui que Castle court. Venez !

Au même moment le savant débouche sur la passerelle et se fige devant ce qu'il voit. Plusieurs gardes sont étendus inanimés. Des tirs et des cris proviennent d'en bas, les gens de Magnus sont déjà là. Il est coincé, il doit se rendre dans la salle de contrôle, quitte à tout perdre il va déclencher l'autodestruction du complexe. Il lui faut une arme, c'est pourquoi au lieu de suivre la passerelle circulaire, il s'engage sur l'une des transversales pour prendre le fusil du garde abattu. Heureusement pour lui, les autres gardes ne sont pas proches de lui donc il n'a que peu de risques de se faire tirer dessus, de plus sa blouse blanche lui sert aussi de protection, ils ne tireront jamais sur un civil.

Castle débouche à son tour sur la passerelle et voit tout de suite l'albinos sur la partie centrale courant vers la salle de commande. Il prend sa forme finale et fonce, il reste sur le côté, le dépassant facilement avant qu'il n'arrive à la 2ème passerelle transversale. L'écrivain l'a déjà parcourue que Lieberman n'a pas fait la moitié du chemin, obligé de se mettre à couvert pour éviter les tirs. C'est donc surpris qu'en se relevant il se retrouve face à un immense félin noir qui s'avance lentement vers lui, menaçant.

Sous le coup de la stupeur il lâche son fusil qui cogne contre un montant et tombe. Tremblant, il part en reculant tout en mettant ses mains en avant et en essayant de résonner Castle qui grogne et souffle sur lui. Il calque son allure sur celle du savant savourant chaque seconde de la terreur qu'il voit dans ses yeux. Lentement Lieberman s'approche du garde dont il a pris le fusil, son idée est de tenter le tout pour le tout et de récupérer son pistolet. Aucun des deux ne fait attention à l'arrêt des coups de feu, ni aux personnes présentes qui les observent.

Enfin le professeur sent son talon buter contre le corps mais il voit aussi Rick se préparer à lui sauter dessus et il ne doit son salut qu'au cri poussé par Kate, qui vient de hurler son prénom. Cela détourne assez longtemps l'attention de l'écrivain pour qu'il puisse se saisir de l'arme et quand ce dernier le fixe à nouveau Lieberman pointe le pistolet sur lui.

- Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré Castle, je n'hésiterai pas à faire feu.

Mais cela est loin de le dissuader bien au contraire, il émet un feulement d'une puissance impressionnante et bondit en même temps qu'un coup de feu claque.

Tout le monde assiste impuissant à la scène, sous le choc Lieberman part en arrière et bascule par-dessus la rambarde suivi par Castle emporté par son élan. Les deux corps tombent dans le bassin se trouvant en dessous. Les deux gerbes d'eau ne sont pas encore retombées qu'ils sont tous autour du bassin, assistant avec horreur à ce qu'il passe sous leurs yeux. Ils voient des formes longilignes se précipiter sur Lieberman et bientôt dans un déchaînement de remous l'eau se teinte de rouge. Tout est terminé en quelques minutes, seuls quelques vestiges de la blouse du savant flottent à la surface.

Kate hurle en voyant que les créatures du bassin se dirigent maintenant vers Rick qui, encore sous sa forme féline commence à couler car il est toujours inconscient, un filet rouge éthéré s'échappant de son corps l'accompagne. La jeune femme vise l'une de ces choses mais Tesla se saisit du canon et relève l'arme.

- Non, attendez. Ils ne vont rien lui faire.

- Laissez-moi ! Ils vont le tuer !

- Non, regardez !

En effet, c'est tout le contraire qu'il se passe. Trois de ces créatures ont attrapé Castle et ils le ramènent à la surface et le rapprochent du bord. Ils se demandent tous comment ils vont pouvoir le hisser hors de l'eau lorsque Magnus arrive avec Robertson. Ce dernier tient une télécommande qu'il a pris à un des _soigneurs, _il appuie sur l'un des boutons et automatiquement une partie du muret en béton s'escamote dans le sol. Les hommes-requins passent sous Castle pour le soulever et le maintenir un maximum pendant que Will, Henry et John le tirent sur le sol carrelé.

Magnus se précipite aussitôt pour l'examiner tout en demandant à Druitt d'aller chercher le Dr Parish. Heureusement il respire encore mais son souffle est irrégulier et rapide, quant à la blessure elle saigne abondamment. Kate est anéantie, à genoux près de lui elle bombarde Helen de questions tout en caressant Castle entre les oreilles.

- Nous allons nous occuper de lui, la balle est toujours dans son flanc, nous devons d'abord l'extraire, si seulement je pouvais le scanner avant.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de soins, là-bas, précise Robertson en montrant une porte avec l'inscription : RÉSERVE. Je vais chercher un brancard.

Il n'attend pas son accord et part suivi par Will, c'est à cet instant que Lanie arrive. Bien qu'elle soit au courant, elle est tout de même stupéfaite de voir Castle comme ça. Elle l'examine à son tour et confirme à Kate ce que vient de lui dire Helen. Il ne faut pas moins de cinq personnes pour faire glisser Rick sur la civière.

À l'étonnement de Lanie et de Magnus la salle est parfaitement équipée pour une opération. Alors que l'équipe se charge avec l'aide de Robertson, d'enfermer au premier niveau tous les membres du complexe devenus beaucoup plus coopératifs depuis la mort de Lieberman, pour Kate, Javier et Kevin une longue attente commence.


	17. Enfin ensemble

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>17 : Enfin ensemble<strong>

Les deux médecins s'affairent, heureusement la salle de soin comprend aussi bien du matériel médical que vétérinaire. Ce qui est une bonne chose étant donnée la forme de Castle. Alors que Lanie s'occupe de ralentir l'écoulement de sang, Helen l'intube, pose une perfusion et le branche aux appareils de contrôle. Elles le soignent directement sur le brancard n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque de le déplacer une seconde fois.

La légiste allume l'écran du scanner mobile pendant que Magnus le positionne au-dessus de la blessure par balle puis la rejoint devant le moniteur.

- Là, près du rein, montre Lanie, le projectile n'a pas l'air de s'être fractionné.

- Elle ne semble pas avoir touché d'organe non plus, par contre ici, elle désigne une tâche sombre, la balle a certainement sectionné une des veines qui irrigue le rein. Nous devons la clamper avant de l'extraire.

- Je suis d'accord, mais avant faisons-lui un scanner complet, on ne sait jamais, la chute a été rude.

Helen commence par la tête, les deux médecins n'y voient rien d'anormal mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa patte droite qui est fracturée. Heureusement l'os ne s'est pas déplacé et une réduction ne sera pas nécessaire. Une immobilisation du membre avec une attelle devrait suffire, d'autant plus qu'il faudra l'adapter aux changements de formes de Castle. Après s'être assurées qu'il ne souffre d'aucunes autres séquelles dues à son plongeon, les deux femmes s'équipent, et après avoir anesthésié l'écrivain commencent l'opération.

La salle de soin est séparée de la réserve, car oui s'en est bien une comme le démontrent les étagères remplies de cartons et d'objets divers, par un mur dont la partie supérieure est en verre. Depuis que Lanie et Helen ont pris en charge Rick, Kate n'a pas dit un mot, elle les observe, une main plaquée contre la vitre l'autre triturant le médaillon en forme de cœur que Castle lui a offert pour l'anniversaire de leur première année de vie commune. À ses côtés Ryan et Esposito sont tout aussi silencieux.

Tous les deux ont la mine grave, ils sont inquiets pour leur ami mais aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, ils ont encore beaucoup de mal à admettre que le félin noir plus gros qu'un tigre qui repose inconscient sur le brancard, n'est autre que leur partenaire. Esposito est le premier à réagir, il pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je vais aller voir, s'il est possible de trouver du café.

- Merci…

- Hé ! Lance Ryan alors que l'hispanique s'apprête à sortir, essaie de trouver un lit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux dormir ?

- Non, c'est pour Castle, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y en a pas dans la salle et il ne va pas rester sur ce truc !

- Ok, je m'en occupe.

Une fois Javier parti, Kevin se rapproche de sa boss et amie. Il voit à présent les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues pour aller mourir sur ses lèvres. Et, c'est tout naturellement que Kate se blottit dans ses bras en murmurant :

- J'ai si peur, je ne veux pas le perdre.

L'irlandais ne répond pas, à quoi cela servirait-il de dire un « ça va aller », « ne t'inquiète pas » ou un « il est entre de bonnes mains ». Des mots futiles que l'on prononce comme des banalités en guise de réconfort. Cependant, et bien que cela le gêne alors qu'il la connaît, il serre ses bras un peu plus fort autour de la jeune femme.

**Pendant ce temps au réfectoire, 21h10**

Mc Rae a ressemblé les troupes, tout le monde est là exceptés Tesla et Henry, le premier est Dieu sait où quant au second il est déjà à l'œuvre au niveau -3 téléchargeant toutes les données des ordinateurs sur des disques durs.

Robertson est là aussi, se tenant un peu à l'écart, assis sur le bord d'une table. Malgré son aide il a droit à quelques regards suspicieux et cela il le comprend parfaitement. I peine une demi-heure il était encore leur ennemi. C'est l'arrivée d'Esposito qui les distrait.

- Comment va votre ami ? Demande Declan.

- Nous n'en savons rien, le Dr Magnus et Lanie l'opèrent pour l'instant.

- Ok. Vous voulez bien nous aider à explorer ce complexe ?

- Pas de problème dès que j'aurais trouvé du café pour mes amis. Et il faudrait aussi un lit pour y installer Castle après l'opération.

- Pour le café, il y en a sur le comptoir, derrière le passe. Et pour le lit, il se tourne vers son équipe, vous pouviez vous en occuper.

- Pas de problème, c'est partie, répond Johnson.

- Je leur apporte ça, Javier montre les tasses et je reviens.

- Parfait. John et Kate vous pourriez aller récupérer nos véhicules ? Assurez-vous aussi qu'il n'y ait pas de curieux dans le coin.

- Il se retrouve donc seul avec Robertson, l'ancien chef de la sécurité de Lieberman.

- Merci pour votre aide, en ordonnant à vos hommes de cesser le feu, vous avez évité un bain de sang.

- Hum… pour tout vous dire, votre attaque tombait bien. Je…merde ! Les prisonniers ! Crie-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Quels prisonniers ?

Robertson lui explique la mission qu'il a dû effectuer et tout en discutant ils se dirigent vers les cellules. Ils se rendent d'abord au niveau -4 pour libérer l'homme. L'anglais est surpris de le voir entravé sur son lit, il ne bouge pas et semble dormir. Mais en s'approchant il voit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas en constatant la présence d'une écume rosâtre à la commissure de sa bouche.

- Il est mort, note-t-il le doigt posé sur la carotide.

- Ça doit être à cause de ce que le professeur lui a fait.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, lorsque nous sommes revenus il a ordonné d'enfermer la femme et la fillette et de conduire l'homme dans son laboratoire.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui, allons libérer les deux autres.

- Elles sont à l'étage inférieur, ici c'est pour les _spéciaux._

- Vous voulez dire les phénomènes ?

- Heu… oui. Cette cellule est sous surveillance vidéo, en regardant l'enregistrement dans la salle de contrôle nous pourrons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils libèrent d'abord l'enfant qui est si apeurée qu'elle est prostrée dans un coin. Avec patience Declan finit par faire réagir la petite fille et à la rassurer. Il la colle dans les bras de Robertson et ils vont délivrer la femme. Avec elle cela ne va pas sans mal, ayant reconnu un des hommes qui l'ont kidnappée, elle devient hystérique mais finit par se calmer en voyant que la fillette n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur dans ses bras.

**Deux heures plus tard dans la salle de soin.**

Kate est toujours collée contre la vitre, ses yeux naviguant entre Rick et le tracé de son ECG sur l'oscilloscope. Elle aimerait tellement entrer dans cette salle et demander comment il va. Elle a bien croisé le regard de Lanie une ou deux fois, mais n'y a vu qu'une extrême concentration. Les gars, assis sur le lit amené par l'équipe de Mc Rae, sont tout aussi impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de leur ami.

Enfin elle voit Lanie venir vers la porte tout en baissant son masque, elle gratifie Kate d'un sourire rassurant. Elle est à peine sortie de la pièce que son amie est déjà près d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle la tranquillise.

- Ça va aller, il est sorti d'affaire, il lui faut juste du repos. Elle voit le soulagement sur le visage de Kate mais aussi des gars. Tu peux aller le voir maintenant.

Kate qui n'attend que ça depuis des heures, se précipite littéralement dans la pièce, elle a besoin de de toucher Rick, d'entendre sa respiration et son cœur battre. Sa main tremble légèrement lorsqu'elle se pose sur sa tête, tout en le caressant machinalement elle s'adresse à Helen.

- Merci… pour tout.

- Je vous en prie, mais il a eu beaucoup de chance, à quelques centimètres près cela aurait pu être plus grave.

- Est-ce qu'il va rester sous cette forme encore longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa métamorphose peut se faire seule, comme lorsqu'il s'est transformé la première fois sous le coup de la colère ou alors c'est lui qui en a le contrôle et dans ce cas il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Hé ! Où peut-on mettre ce lit ? Demande Esposito en les interrompant.

- Qu'est-ce que… commence Kate.

- C'est Ryan qui en a eu l'idée, pour le confort de Castle, enfin si on peut le déplacer maintenant.

- Oui, mais il falloir y aller doucement, approuve Magnus. Mettez-le juste là, à côté du brancard.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille chercher de l'aide ?

- Non, à nous cinq ça devrait être suffisant.

Tous ensemble, avec d'infinies précautions, ils arrivent à faire glisser Rick sur le lit. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour Castle, Helen les laisse, non sans avoir demandé à Kate de la contacter avec sa radio s'il se passait quelque chose. Peu de temps après ce sont les gars et Lanie qui partent à leur tour. Kate est maintenant seule avec son compagnon, elle va chercher la chaise qui traîne devant la table qui fait office de bureau, règle sa hauteur et s'installe près du lit. La fatigue l'assaille d'un coup, elle se penche et pose sa tête sur le matelas se servant de son bras comme oreiller, peu à peu le son du souffle régulier de Rick finit par l'endormir.

Dans le complexe tout est calme maintenant, tout le monde est allé prendre un repos bien mérité. Sauf Magnus, après avoir croisé Declan qui l'a mise au courant pour le prisonnier elle se rend à l'étage privé de Lieberman par l'ascenseur dont Henry a débloqué le système de commande. En longeant le couloir, elle aperçoit une porte ouverte sur une pièce éclairée, elle entre et trouve Tesla confortablement installé sur un divan, une bouteille de vin dans une main un verre plein dans l'autre.

- Ah Helen ! Merci d'être venue me chercher, levant son verre, joins-toi à moi pour fêter ça. Ce Lieberman était un monstre mais il avait très bon goût en matière de vin.

- Contente de voir que rien ne freine ta passion des bonnes choses. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Enfin ça ira mieux lorsque j'aurai retrouvé des vêtements décents à mettre, cette chose, il montre sa combinaison d'un geste théâtral est absolument horrible et très mal taillée, finit-il avec un sourire. Comment va Castle ?

- Bien, il se repose.

- Tant mieux… tu sais que ce type est incroyable ! Il connaît le morse, tu peux me dire qui de nos jours l'apprend, mis à par les militaires naturellement ? Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre, allez, viens allons voir à quoi ressemble le laboratoire de ce cinglé.

Les deux scientifiques ne peuvent seulement se contenter de regarder, bientôt ils sont tous les deux plongés dans les notes du savant. Tesla, qui examine les premiers résultats d'un des séquenceurs d'ADN, va voir Helen dans l'autre pièce pour lui faire part de ce qu'il a noté et la trouve endormie devant l'ordinateur.

Délicatement il la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusque dans la chambre du savant, la pose sur le lit et cherche une couverture pour la couvrir. En souriant il en profite pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller prendre place sur le divan.

**Dans la salle de soin, 6h51.**

Rick se réveille enfin. D'abord confus, il se souvient ensuite de ce qu'il s'est passé: lui, sautant sur Lieberman qui tire et leur plongeon dans le bassin, puis plus rein. Il lui faut quelques instants pour réaliser où il est et constater qu'il est blessé et toujours sous la forme d'un félin, il essaie de se transformer, en vain. Mais cela ne le préoccupe pas plus que ça car ses yeux viennent de se poser sur la femme de sa vie.

Elle dort paisiblement, un bras replié sous sa tête l'autre lui tenant la main, enfin dans le cas présent la patte. Il n'ose bouger, pour ne pas la réveiller mais il est tellement heureux de la voir que c'est tout naturellement qu'il émet un léger ronronnement. Peut-être est-ce ça qui finit par la réveiller car il la voit émerger lentement du sommeil et lorsque son regard croise le sien et qu'il voit naître un magnifique sourire sur son visage, son cœur s'emballe légèrement et son ronronnement devient plus fort.

- Kate plonge son regard dans celui perçant de Rick et son sourire s'élargit, pour bientôt se transformer en un petit rire.

- Rick ? Sérieusement ?… moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé.

Elle jurerait avoir vu sa gueule se fendre d'un sourire, et il lui suffit de voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Plus que des paroles cela la rassure, cette pitrerie signée Castle laisse à penser qu'il va bien. Pour sa part Rick peut ressentir tout l'amour de sa femme, son soulagement aussi, il voudrait lui dire combien il l'aime, qu'elle lui a manqué tout comme Alex, mais pour l'instant il en est incapable. Alors délicatement il pose sa patte valide sur sa main, elle s'en saisit et la caresse avec son pouce.

- Hé ! Salut vous deux ! Lance Lanie en entrant dans la salle, un plateau dans les mains.

- Lanie ? Elle regarde l'heure, déjà debout ?

- Que veux-tu, avec une bonne centaine de personnes qui se lèvent en même temps, difficile de faire la grasse matinée. Tiens, elle lui donne le plateau, ton petit déjeuner.

- Merci.

- Alors comment va notre blessé ? Demande la légiste en fixant Castle avec un petit sourire.

- Bien, apparemment.

- Parfait, contente de te revoir parmi nous Rick. Bon je vais regarder si la plaie est propre et changer ton pansement.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les anciens employés de Lieberman vont être autorisés à partir. Pour le reste je ne sais pas, Helen et Declan en discutaient quand je suis partie.

- Tu crois que l'on va rester ici ?

- Au moins le temps que ton mari soit transportable, dit-elle tout en plaçant une nouvelle perfusion d'antalgique. Voilà, j'ai fini, c'est marrant, sous cette apparence il est moins douillet, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de noter, ce qui lui vaut un feulement de protestation de l'intéressé. Ah, Magnus voudrait te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras quand tu lui parleras, et ne t'inquiète pas tu peux laisser Rick, de toute façon il va encore dormir et puis il ne risque plus rien maintenant.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle va revenir rapidement Kate quitte la pièce avec Lanie. Une fois hors de la réserve elle se dirige vers le bassin des hommes-requin. Dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent, ils nagent vers elle.

- Merci, grâce à vous mon mari va bien, nous avons pu le soigner à temps.

Elle les voit hocher la tête avant de plonger. Elle se demande ce qu'ils vont devenir maintenant. Est-ce que Magnus pourra faire quelque chose pour eux ? Lanie lui explique comment atteindre le niveau -3, mais Kate insiste pour qu'elle l'accompagne. La légiste ressent une certaine appréhension chez son amie et elle peut le comprendre car ce qu'Helen a à lui dire concerne sûrement Rick et Alex. Cinq minutes plus tard elles la retrouve dans un des laboratoires.

- Bonjour Kate, comment va votre mari ?

- Il s'est réveillé et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

- J'ai refait son pansement, tout est normal.

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle et j'en ai peut-être une autre pour vous.

- Vous allez pouvoir inverser le processus ? Demande aussitôt Kate.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais j'ai examiné les résultats de certains tests que Lieberman a pratiqués sur votre mari et j'ai trouvé plusieurs approches possibles. Mais cela va me demander encore un peu de temps, c'est pour cela que nous allons rester ici encore quelques jours. Ce laboratoire est parfaitement équipé de plus on ne peut pas prendre le risque de transporter tous les échantillons au Sanctuaire.

- Je comprends… est-ce que vous allez devoir faire d'autres tests sur Rick ?

- Si cela est nécessaire, mais pas sans son accord ni le vôtre.

- D'accord.

Dr Parish j'ai besoin de vos compétences de médecin légiste, nous avons trouvé un homme décédé dans une des cellules, Robertson nous a dit que Lieberman avait pratiqué des tests sur lui. J'aimerai connaître la cause de sa mort et si cela est dû à ce qu'il lui a fait.

- Ça, c'est dans mes cordes. Où est-il ?

- Dans la pièce juste à côté.

**Complexe souterrain, jeudi 11h37.**

Il ne reste plus que Magnus, Kate, Rick, Lanie et John, tous les autres sont partis y compris les gars. Quant à Robertson, il a intégré l'équipe de Mc Rae, ce dernier lui ayant proposé de mettre ses compétences au service des sanctuaires. Proposition que ce dernier s'est empressé d'accepter. Pour l'homme que Lanie a autopsié, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, il n'a pas supporté le début de sa mutation, Lieberman lui ayant injecté une dose trop forte de la substance des glandes reproductrices.

Castle va mieux, il a repris son apparence normale depuis la veille, il a expliqué que son impossibilité à se transformer plus tôt était due au fait que les blessures des homos-panthérinae guérissent plus vite lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme animale. Il est heureux, depuis hier, il communique régulièrement avec son fils et si tout va bien demain il pourra de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras.

Il est assis sur le parapet en béton qui borde le bassin, une bande autour de la tête. Il touche machinalement l'arrière de son crâne, il espère vraiment que cette intervention va être utile à Magnus. Il avait du batailler ferme avec Kate, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle devait absolument pratiquer l'opération que Lieberman voulait lui faire subir : ponctionner un peu de la substance contenue dans la glande. Lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour donner son accord car c'était ce qu'il manquait à Helen pour valider l'efficacité du sérum qu'elle avait réussi à mettre au point. L'espoir d'un retour à leur état normal pour lui et son fils avait eu raison des dernières réticences de Kate.

Il attend donc, les derniers résultats des expériences de Magnus tout en discutant avec ses amis qui vont bientôt partir à leur tour. John doit bientôt les téléporter près d'un îlot volcanique en plein milieu du pacifique. L'avantage de cet endroit est qu'il est loin de toutes routes maritimes et que les fonds marins comprennent de nombreuses grottes sous-marines qui leur serviront de refuge.

_- Il va être temps de nous dire adieu, dit celui avec qui il avait engagé la première conversation. _

_- Oui, j'espère que vous serez bien là où l'on va vous amener. _

_- Nous y serons toujours mieux qu'ici, encore merci pour ton aide._

_- Nous sommes quittes, sans vous je me noyais à coup sûr. _

_- Nous ne nous reverrons pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas, relevant la tête, c'est le moment voici Druitt et Helen. _

_- Adieu mon ami, j'espère que pour ton fils et toi ça va s'arranger. _

_- Adieu et tenez-vous éloignés des hommes._

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, les hommes-requin avaient tous été évacué vers leur vers leur nouvel habitat. John les laisse tous les deux, alors Castle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

- Vous avez les résultats ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Venez, allons retrouver votre femme.

Rick n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il vient de deviner dans la voix de Magnus, mais surtout dans son esprit, de toute évidence, c'est un demi succès. Ils retrouvent donc Kate en compagnie de Lanie, assise devant un café et un thé au réfectoire. La tension devient subitement palpable dans la salle, ils s'installent à la table, Castle près de sa femme qui prend aussitôt sa main dans la sienne.

- Alors Helen ? Demande une nouvelle fois l'écrivain.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Commencez par la mauvaise, dit Rick tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Kate.

- Le sérum ne peut pas fonctionner sur vous. Je vais essayer de vous en expliquer les raisons de façon simple. La glande sécrète un liquide qui va directement dans votre système sanguin, et l'irrigation naturelle du cerveau fait repasser automatiquement celui-ci dans la glande qui l'épure avant de le diffuser à nouveau. L'idée était que le sérum détruirait cette substance et par ce système d'épuration serait amené jusqu'à la glande et la détruirait aussi. Or, j'ai fait plusieurs essais avec votre sang et des échantillons du prélèvement effectué, ça ne fonctionne pas. La substance réagit et combat automatiquement le sérum.

- Je suis donc condamné à rester comme je suis ?

- Oui, j'en suis désolée. Il y a toujours la possibilité d'une opération pour une ablation de la glande mais vous n'y survivrez peut-être pas.

Magnus se tait, laissant le temps à Castle de _digérer_ la nouvelle. Alors qu'il serre Kate, qui est venue se blottir dans ses bras, il se surprend à ne pas être déçu plus que ça. Curieusement il s'est parfaitement habitué à son état, par contre pas au fait que son fils soit comme lui. Non pas qu'il ne puisse pas admettre que son fils soit aussi capable de vivre avec cette capacité particulière, mais c'est le fait que cela l'éloigne de l'amour de sa mère. Ça il ne peut le supporter, voir Kate se forcer à sourire alors que son fils la rejette lui fend le cœur et pas question qu'il la contamine à son tour. Alors il se raccroche à la _bonne nouvelle._

- Et la bonne nouvelle ? Elle concerne Alexandre ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à John d'aller me chercher ses échantillons de sang. Jai fait les mêmes essais et ça marche.

- Mais vous n'avez pas fait d'essai sur la substance de sa glande, note Kate, comment pouvez en être sûre ?

- Il est encore très jeune, votre mari m'a dit que les jeunes enfants se métamorphosaient par accident, sous le coup d'une émotion, colère, joie, tristesse. Mais que leur maturité n'était atteinte qu'à l'âge de dix ans. C'est à ce moment qu'ils apprennent à gérer leurs transformations et que leur mémoire transmissible est complète.

- Ça va marcher Kate, fais confiance à Helen.

- D'accord…mais si…

- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse.

**Trois heures plus tard.**

Ils sont tous à l'extérieur du complexe, John va les ramener directement au Sanctuaire. Magnus regarde sa montre.

- Plus que cinq minutes avant le déclenchement de l'autodestruction. John amène-les et reviens me chercher dans un moment je veux m'assurer que cela va fonctionner.

- D'accord, mais soit prudente.

- Je vais me mettre à l'abri, à tout à l'heure.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils sont tous dans le salon, Alex ne lâche pas son père au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Il est tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé qu'il ne lui a pas encore dit qu'il devrait être fort et courageux car Helen devait lui faire une dernière piqûre. Il n'a pas envie de voir disparaître son magnifique sourire.

- Eh bien vous deux, je dois dire que vous venez de me faire passer sept jours assez fantastiques ! Lance subitement Lanie.

- Et nous alors ! Si on avait pu imaginer que nos vacances dans un endroit tranquille loin de New-York seraient aussi mouvementées, nous aurions peut-être choisi une autre destination, réplique aussitôt Rick, merci d'avoir été là pour Kate, Lanie.

- C'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Helen quand allez-vous…

- Nous verrons cela demain matin, je crois que l'on va laisser Alexandre profiter de son père pour l'instant.

**Le Sanctuaire vendredi 10h17 :**

Alexandre pleure dans les bras de son père.

- Veux pas de piqûre !

- Allons mon grand soit courageux.

- Non !

- C'est la dernière, je te le promets.

- Veux rentrer à la maison !

- Écoute-moi mon bonhomme. Tu laisses Helen te faire la piqûre et promis après quoiqu'il arrive on rentre tous à la maison, d'accord ?

- Vrai ?

- Oui mon cœur, une toute petite piqûre de rien du tout et on rentre.

Rick observe son fils qui a les sourcils froncés en proie à une grande réflexion, il sourit, il ressemble tellement à Kate dans ces moment-là. Le petit pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et dit :

- D'accord…mais tu restes.

- Oui, je vais rester près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Helen, voit arriver Castle avec son fils, Kate quant à elle se tient derrière la vitre et les observe, Lanie à ses côtés. L'écrivain installe Alex sur la table d'examen, maintenant c'est à lui de jouer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, il met un masque sur le nez et la bouche de son fils, ce dernier se laisse faire et s'endort rapidement.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de l'endormir ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment son organisme va réagir au sérum, c'est mieux s'il est inconscient pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

- D'accord, je comprends. Allez-y, injectez-lui le sérum dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

**Dimanche 13h48, dans une des chambres.**

Rick, Kate, Lanie et Magnus sont auprès d'Alexandre, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. La dernière prise de sang est satisfaisante, il n'y a plus aucune trace du liquide produit par la glande. Le scanner a montré que celle-ci ainsi que celles reproductrices, étaient totalement atrophiées, quant à la température corporelle du jeune garçon, elle était à nouveau à 37°C.

Il commence à gigoter, émergeant doucement de son sommeil forcé. S'ils se posent tous la question, qui est de savoir si cela a vraiment fonctionné, la réaction de l'enfant leur donne immédiatement la réponse. Les premières personnes qu'il voit sont, son père et sa mère, assis de part et d'autre sur le lit. Aussitôt il se jette dans les bras de cette dernière.

- Maman ! Il s'écarte un peu et la regarde intrigué. Tu pleures ? T'es triste ?

- Non mon ange, je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Dit-elle simplement avec un large sourire et un regard rassuré vers Rick.

- Ben, pourquoi ? Je suis pas parti moi !

La dernière réplique d'Alex fait rire tout le monde, rire qui redouble quand il prend le même air boudeur de son père en disant que c'est pas drôle.


	18. Nouvelles donnes

**Voici le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette aventure.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>18 : Nouvelles donnes.<strong>

**Six mois plus tard, New-York :**

La vie a repris son cours pour la famille Castle, après l'opération de leur fils, ils étaient restés deux jours de plus, Magnus voulant être certaine qu'Alex était bien rétabli. Puis, elle avait ramené tout le monde à New-York et avait présenté Rick et sa famille au responsable du Sanctuaire de la Grande Pomme. Kate avait été rassurée de savoir qu'au moindre souci, ils pouvaient compter sur eux.

Depuis leur retour tout se passe bien et les dons particuliers de Rick sont sans contexte un atout important durant les enquêtes. Leur taux de réussite ayant considérablement augmenté à la plus grande satisfaction du capitaine Gates. Il faut dire que savoir si un suspect vous ment ou pas durant son interrogatoire est un avantage de taille. De même que dans les interpellations avoir un coéquipier capable de prévoir les actions des criminels facilite ces dernières. Et c'est sans compter les aptitudes physiques de l'écrivain qui s'avèrent parfois très utiles.

Castle ne se transforme que très rarement, se contentant généralement de prendre sa forme intermédiaire et de préférence lors des interventions de nuit ou dans des lieux isolés comme ce soir. L'équipe se trouve devant un vieil entrepôt abandonné dans le Bronx, ils sont là pour arrêter Miguel Feguerra, en conditionnelle depuis un mois, il a braqué plusieurs épicerie avec ses frères et deux des attaques se sont terminées dans des bains de sang. Mais le plus important est qu'ils sont aussi là pour sauver le petit Alonso, huit mois, que l'homme a enlevé à son ex-femme. Kate et les gars attendent le retour de Rick parti repérer les lieux. Ils sursautent tous lorsque la voix de ce dernier retentit juste derrière eux.

- Bon sang Castle ! Annonce-toi la prochaine fois ! Maugrée Esposito.

- Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle, redevenant sérieux. Feguerra est bien là, avec ses trois frères et sa nouvelle copine.

- Et le bébé ? S'enquiert Kate.

- Il est là aussi, il pleurait et le plus jeune des frères, Cruz a gueulé après Carmen pour qu'elle le fasse taire. Ils sont au fond de l'entrepôt, sur la droite. Apparemment ils s'y sont installés, il y a deux vieux canapés, une table, des chaises, enfin le minimum nécessaire.

- Des armes ? Demande Ryan.

- Oh oui, j'ai aperçu deux fusils automatiques posés à porté de main et lorsque l'un d'eux s'est levé pour prendre une bière, il avait une arme coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Est-ce que l'on peut s'en approcher sans être repérés ?

- Oui, il y a encore les deux chaînes de fabrication de part et d'autre de la salle et il y a les piliers de bétons aussi. Mais Kate, ils ne boivent pas que de la bière en regardant le match de base-ball, ils sont aussi complétement défoncés et passablement excités.

- Ok, et l'enfant est où ?

- Ils l'ont mis dans le bureau, donc à l'écart.

- Parfait, les gars vous venez avec moi, Rick…

- Je couvre l'arrière, donne-moi cinq minutes pour me mettre en place.

- D'accord.

Les deux hommes et la jeune femme prennent position devant l'entrée alors que Castle se dirige vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Kate regarde sa montre, les cinq minutes sont écoulées, elle fait signe au gars et ils entrent dans l'entrepôt. Ils se séparent, elle se dirige vers la droite, Ryan et Esposito prennent l'autre côté. Ils avancent lentement, arme au poing. Les cris et le son de la télévision couvrent leur approche.

Mais alors qu'ils sont tout près, Carmen qui sort du bureau, entrevoit Javier et donne l'alerte. Aussitôt les quatre hommes se saisissent de leurs armes et se mettent à l'abri. Ignorant les sommations des policiers ils font feu. Les tirs sont nourris, cependant Ryan en neutralise un, Javier finit par en avoir un aussi et Kate blesse la jeune femme à la jambe. Le plus jeune, mort de peur, hurle de ne plus tirer, lâche son arme et se redresse mains au-dessus de la tête.

Les coups de feu ont cessé, les trois policiers s'avancent, Ryan menotte Cruz, Esposito se charge de Carmen, les deux autres sont morts. Kate se précipite vers le bureau, elle entre avec prudence, son arme prête à servir, elle n'a pas vu Miguel et pense qu'il peut être dans la pièce, mais cette dernière est vide. Aucune trace de l'enfant et de son père, un hurlement de terreur la fait se retourner. Il vient de la zone de stockage, elle s'y dirige aussitôt suivie par Javier.

Castle se dit qu'il a bien fait de se transformer complétement, il a assisté à l'échange de tirs, prêt à intervenir si cela avait été nécessaire. Ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsque cela était indispensable, Kate lui ayant fait remarquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait prendre la forme qu'il voulait qu'il était invulnérable aux balles, lui rappelant sa mésaventure avec Lieberman. Il avait donc pris position derrière de vieilles caisses et il avait pu voir ce que personne n'avait aperçu : Miguel allant chercher son fils dans le bureau et voulant s'échapper par l'arrière.

C'est pourquoi il se tient maintenant devant lui, prêt à bondir. Il ressent la peur du truand, totalement affolé par la présence de ce félin qui le menace. Bien que Feguerra pointe son arme vers lui, il n'essaye pas de tirer, la seule chose qui le préoccupe est de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, la porte arrière n'étant qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il n'a pas vu, contrairement à Rick, les deux policiers qui s'approchent, l'écrivain se fait de plus en plus menaçant et avance lentement vers Miguel.

Il veut faire diversion pour permettre à Kate et Espo d'intervenir sans blesser le petit et il obtient exactement la réaction qu'il espère. Le désir de fuite de Feguerra est plus fort que son amour paternel, c'est pourquoi c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il lance son gosse vers l'énorme félin qui lui fait face. Castle qui a _lu_ ses intentions avant même qu'il agisse, bondit et attrape l'enfant au vol, refermant le plus délicatement possible sa mâchoire sur une des jambes du petit. Quant à Miguel, il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il est rudement plaqué au sol par Ryan, qui le menotte sans problème.

- Ton compte est bon mon gars, tu vas finir le reste de ta vie derrières les barreaux.

- Tuez-la ! Tuez-la ! Elle va nous bouffer ! Hurle le truand, ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles du policier.

- Eh ! De quoi tu parles ? Calme-toi !

- Putain ! Mais vous êtes aveugles ! La panthère, là !

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on traite ma patronne de panthère, réplique Ryan en regardant Kate qui se tient seule à côté d'eux, le petit Alonso en pleurs dans ses bras.

- Non ! Crie son père, en la voyant seule lui aussi. Elle était là ! Elle était énorme !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends pour planer, mais ça à l'air puissant.

Deux heures plus tard au commissariat, Rick et Kate sont dans la salle de pause, l'écrivain a les mains collées à sa tasse, il essaie de se réchauffer. Malgré ses sous-vêtements en thermolactyl et son pull irlandais, il est frigorifié.

- Eh, ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Vivement que l'hiver passe, c'est vraiment pas cool, moi qui ne craignais pas le froid avant. Au prochain, je vais m'installer dans les îles !

- Et me laisser toute seule pendant 4 mois ?

- Ah non ! ça je ne pourrai pas !

- Qu'elle idée aussi de prendre ta forme finale en plein mois de janvier avec une température aussi basse.

- Il le fallait, tu le sais très bien, ils étaient vraiment trop dangereux.

- Je sais et tu as sauvé le petit.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que son père ait pu le jeter en pâture de cette façon !

- Heureusement il n'aura plus l'occasion de s'en approcher et de toute façon sa mère a décidé de quitter New-York, elle a trouvé un emploi à Cleveland.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle maintenant. Dis-moi, tu as fini ton rapport ?

- Oui, je l'ai donné au capitaine avant de te rejoindre.

- Bien, dans ce cas, rien ne s'oppose à ce que l'on rentre à la maison… j'ai vraiment besoin de me réchauffer et pour ça il n'y a qu'une solution efficace qui me vienne à l'esprit.

- Monsieur Castle, à quoi pensez-vous exactement ? Demande Kate avec un large sourire.

- Rentrons et vous le saurez Madame Castle, répond-t-il en la prenant par la taille. C'est le week-end, tu n'es pas de service et Alexis ne nous ramène notre petit diable que dimanche soir…Alors deux jours sous la couette ne sont pas pour me déplaire.

- Perspective intéressante.

Ils sont sur le point de partir après avoir dit au revoir aux gars lorsque le capitaine Gates les interpelle, s'avançant vers eux avec des documents en main.

- Attendez !

- Un problème avec le rapport chef ? Demande aussitôt Kate.

- Non, absolument pas. J'aimerai juste que vous me signez ces papiers Mr Castle. Dit-elle en lui tendant les feuilles.

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Questionne-t-il sur la défensive.

- Rien du tout, mais comme vous le savez sûrement dans trois mois ont lieu les compétitions sportives entre les différents services des forces de l'ordre pour récolter des fonds pour les orphelins de la police.

- Oui bien sûr, je fais toujours un don.

- Eh bien cette année vous allez y participer !

- Quoi ! C'est une blague ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de me répéter que je ne suis pas un policier et là vous voulez que je participe, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez apparemment votre fan club et je ne parle pas de celui de l'écrivain à succès que vous êtes, devant l'air ahuri de Castle, elle précise. Depuis votre retour de vacances cette été il paraît que vous vous entraînez régulièrement avec les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito et bien sûr votre femme. Et si j'en crois les rapports qu'ils m'ont fournis, vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal et vous avez plus d'une fois mis à profit cet entraînement pour aider lors des arrestations lorsque les suspects ne se montraient pas coopératifs. Comme le jour où vous avez balancé ce type, que des agents ramenaient, par-dessus deux bureaux avec une aisance impressionnante.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était juste un coup de chance, il a voulu fuir, j'étais sur son passage et je me suis servi de son élan pour le balancer.

- Je sais cela, mais vous êtes aussi arrivé à mettre l'instructeur KO en moins de trente secondes…. Les rumeurs vont vite, vous devriez le savoir.

- Mais capitaine…

- Signez Castle, de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Pourquoi, vous allez me virer si je dis non ?

- Absolument pas, mais je suis certaine que vous aurez à cœur de faire plaisir à votre ami « Bob ». Je l'ai appelé pour lui faire part de mon idée, il en a parlé à son service de presse qui a trouvé l'idée absolument magnifique, que cela ferait une très bonne publicité pour les services de police. Explique-t-elle avec un large sourire, ravie d'avoir pris Castle à son propre jeu.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Rick signe les papiers d'engagement et les redonne à Gates qui le remercie et repart dans son bureau. Les gars qui n'ont rien loupé de l'échange ainsi que d'autres policiers présents s'approchent pour le féliciter. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvent enfin tous les quatre, Esposito lance.

- Au moins cette année c'est sûr, c'est la criminelle qui va l'emporter !

- Et ça t'amuse ? Dit Castle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Oui, pas toi ? S'ils savaient ce qui les attend et puis tu ne peux pas dire non à ton ami le Maire.

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a une session de tir.

- Et alors, tu as prouvé que tu savais te servir d'une arme et à plusieurs reprises.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, quelques heures d'entraînement et tu seras notre super joker, ajoute Ryan.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, s'amuse Kate, allez venez ! Nous allons fêter ça au Old Haunt !

- Mais… et notre…

- Plus tard chaton…nous avons tout le week-end devant nous. Lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

C'est résigné que Castle emboîte le pas de ses amis, mais il ne peut cacher un immense sourire lorsque la femme de sa vie vient se blottir contre lui une fois dans l'ascenseur.


End file.
